Exorcist Noah Family Love
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Cynthia. She owns the Memory of Envy. Noah!Sis of the Exorcist Allen Walker. She's encountered by three things on the way; 1st a constant reunion of Allen & herself. 2nd the twins herself winding Humans & Lero. 3rd Teasing of Tyki and she finds herself falling for Tyki. R&R. Better Summery inside. (If you like, Change the name.)
1. Exorcist Noah Family Love

_Exorcist. Noah. Family. Love._

_This fanfic is a D Gray Man Fanfic. My first one. It is a Devit/OC. M Rated for later chapters that will be said at the beginning of those certain chapters._

_M Rate for: Adult Content, Teasing, Blood, Fighting and Language._

_Some chapters will be in past memories and those parts of the chapters are placed in italics. Non-italic writing is present, and nothing to do with the past._

_Songs or quotes. Will have [number] near them, and at the end of the chapter will be where the song or quote is from._

_This is an OC... My OC.._

_This introduction will be updated sometimes so remember to keep looking back at it. Also I will post each chapter if I have updated it or not._

* * *

**Summery:**

Cynthia is the newest Noah, she is also the sister of the Noah Family's enemy. Due to this, she is hated by most exorcist, but liked by a few exorcists. The Earl doesn't trust her, but does trust her. She is also known for her talented singing when she was human, but was so jealous of families and kids who had caring parents. She did start to like Devit though that all changed when she promised Jasdero that she would be like a sister to him, which they are since they are all Noah's.

During her days, she is encountered by three things that bug her till she goes crazy, but not literally crazy.

**1)** Her constant running into Allen and his friends.  
**2)** Getting into trouble with humans and Lero with the Twins.  
**3)** Tyki's teasing, and slowly finding herself falling for the Portuguese, Noah of Pleasure.

Being the Newest Noah, she still has to learn the ropes no matter how long she had been with them for, she just couldn't grasp the way the Noah Clan works, and is still trying. It doesn't help her when she is attacked by LuluBell's maid Mimi, that they have lost Skin, and Road had disappeared. How the Earl has random visits from Cyril and Wisely. Oh and that she has always had a way of blacking out unwillingly, and remembering parts of her past life as a human. Sometimes she is met with Timcanpy, who gladly tells her how Allen has been, so she doesn't worry about him all the time.

* * *

Songs that might be involved: _(Listen to them as you read the chapters.) (I will note the area's in the chapters for eacho song, that is placed in the chapter.)_

• **Musician** - Allen/The 14th - _Sanae Kobayashi (Original Name: Tsunaida te ni Kisu o)_

• **Shiroi Kokoro **- Cynthia and Allen (For chapters about the past) - _Kanon Wakeshima (White Heart)_

• **Kagami **- Cynthia (Noah Side) - _Kanon Wakeshima (Mirror)_

• **Princess Charleston** - Mimi and Cynthia (No Fighting) - _Kanon Wakeshima_

• **Still Doll** - Cynthia and The Twins - _Kanon Wakeshima_

• **Toumei no Kagi** - Cynthia and Tyki - _Kanon Wakeshima (The Transparent Key)_

• **Maboroshi** - Cynthia and Devit - _Kanon Wakeshima (Illusion)_

_• _**Heroine Syndrome**_ - Cynthia When Fighting Mimi, Lulu Bell or Lenalee. - Kanon Wakeshima_

_• _**Tree of Sorrow **_- The Love Triangle (Tyki x Cynthia x Devit) - Kanon Wakeshima_

• **A Shadow** - Cynthia's Lullaby._ - Pandora Hearts OST 2_

_• _**A Vampire's Lullaby **- Cynthia's "Dreams" of her past.

Special Chapters:

_•_ **Skip Turn Step **- Cynthia and the Girls _(Cynthia's Birthday Party Chapter)_ _- Kanon Wakeshima_

_• _**Princess Charleston** - Road and Cynthia _(Cynthia's Birthday Party Chapter)_ _- Kanon Wakeshima_

• **Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango **- Allen and Cynthia_ (Cynthia's Birthday Party Chapter)_ _- Kanon Wakeshima (Tango of the Black Cat and Pianist)_

• **The Dolls House** - The Twins and Cynthia _(Cynthia's Birthday Party Chapter) - Kanon Wakeshima x Kanon_

_• _**Daydream** - Cynthia's Daydream Land Chapter. -_ Pandora Hearts OST_

• **Fountain** - Cynthia's Daydream Land Chapter._ - Pandora Hearts OST 2_

_•_ **Tea Saloon** - Cynthia's Daydream Land Chapter._ - Pandora Hearts OST_

_• _**Garden** - Cynthia's Daydream Land Chapter._ - Pandora Hearts OST_


	2. The Brother

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Devit x Cynthia (OC)_  
_**Chapter:**__ The Brother_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.

_**Songs for this chapter:**_ _A Vampire's Lullaby, Kagami, Still Doll and Maboroshi._

_• A Vampire's Lullaby - Cynthia's "dreams" about her past._

_• Kagami - Cynthia's encounter with Allen._

_• Maboroshi - Devit and Cynthia on the boat._

_• Still Doll - When Cynthia is with the twins._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Vampire's Lullaby"

* * *

_Cynthia ran out of the house, after her little brother. "Allen!" She called out but her brother did not turn around, she watched the reddish-brown haired little boy walk away. Her eyes pricked with tears. She moved her hand against her chest where her heart would stay, gripping the rags of a shirt she was wearing. With one last scream before breaking down into tears._

_"ALLEN!"_

The girl woke up panting her hand went straight to her eyes, noticing she wasn't crying, the went to her heart and gripped the shirt she was wearing, her frown plastered her face. She climbed from the four-post double bed, and walked around the blue dark room, only lit by the jack-o-lanterns floating in the air. She was curious to why.. Her human memories where flooding her mind again. Especially ones about her younger brother. "A...llen..." She just let the name escape her lips before being pushed to the ground and let out a small grunt.

"Dero...!" The boy called out to his twin who was currently sitting ontop of Cynthia's back, giggling in his crazy mad way.

"Jas! Get off... Can't bre...ath...!" She was struggling for air and soon the boy got off her as she gasped for air, rolling of her stomach onto her back. Then shot a glare towards the blonde haired boy sitting on the floor next to her. Devit, his older twin brother walked in and looked away as she had sat up. She stood up and walked away. Jasdero could see that she was far from reality and looked at his brother a little worried for her.

"Thia...? What's... Wrong? Hii" Jasdero asked jumping up and then jumping onto his brothers shoulders causing the both of them fall to the ground Jasdero laughed as his brother grunted.

"N...othing... Just..." She stretched a little and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Had a weird dream..." Devit looked a little more interested and Jasdero looked a bit more confused. Cynthia turned around and looked at them, she knew the look that Devit had, meant he wanted to know more. "It's nothing... A... Dream. That is all..." She frowned and took her hair out of the ponytail, and headed for the shower that was located to her left side of where she was standing in her dark gloomy room.

As she showered the brothers sat on her bed messing around with the three cards they had, which specify's their mission for the day. She closed her eyes and stood in the shower quietly.

_"Onee-san!" Allen called out as Cynthia looked round being attacked by her brothers hug and laughed as she fell over. "Onee-san... Can we go out today? I'm hungry."Cynthia nodded to her brother as he climbed off her and stood up, holding out his hand to help her, obviously she was taller than him, but it was rude not to help. After all, they are English, and were brought up with manners._

_"Allen! Don't run off okay." Cynthia called out to her brother as he ran towards the restaurant. She sighed and let out a small chuckle, chasing after him._

Cynthia sighed as she wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the shower to her wardrobe, the boys were to busy looked at the cards and messing around, talking about random things, random crazy things. She rubbed her temples. Another memory of the past...? Why...? Devit looked at her and frowned curiously, and turned his gaze away as she changed. Jasdero looked at his brother wondering what he was curious about. After she changed the two walked over to her, and handed her the card, which had her target on it.

Cynthia took the card and turned it around, her eyes widened a little.

Name: Allen Walker  
Location: China  
Last seen: 3 hours ago  
Companions: Lenalee.

She gulped a little and dropped the card before walking out of the room. Jasdero picked the card up and followed his brother who was following her. They made their way towards the meeting room, she looked around and found Lero, grabbing the pink umbrella she glared at the stupid thing.

"Where's the Earl!" Cynthia was, annoyed.

"Lero! He left again! Lero!" She had let the umbrella go and looked towards Tyki who was sitting at the table, looking at her.

"What?" She grinned as he smiled. "Nothing. Would the situation... Be a small reunion...?" Tyki smirked as Cynthia frowned. "Fuck you Tyki!" Cynthia stormed out of the room as Jasdero and Devit stood there confused and looked at each other before walking out. Since the three of them were all heading to China. They had to look for Cross still. Cynthia had to take care of her little brother. Great.

_Allen looked at his sister, she had the daydream look in her eyes. He just smiled and carried on eating. "Allen... Don't eat so fast... You'll be sick." She turned to her brother who was currently stuffing a large stake into his mouth. It still shocked her a little, that he could eat so much._

_"I know. Onee-san... Are you not going to eat?" Allen looked at the plate of pasta in front of her, and she shook her head to him smiling. Pushing the plate to him._

_"No.. You can have it. Dear." She petted his head as he smiled brightly and soon started eating the pasta._

Cynthia growled opening her eyes again as Devit looked at her. "Cyn... What is up... You've been acting strange." Her gaze turned to the black-haired boy and his eyes were serious. Jasdero was leaning against him, asleep. The train ride was boring, but they still had the boat ride to go yet.

"Nothing... Dreams again." She stared out of the window, then looked at the card in her hand, mouthing the word 'brother' before making the card vanish as the train stopped, at their station. Devit woke his brother up, and they all got off. All in their human disguises. She stretched just to be pushed forward by Devit, who was, pushed by Jasdero, who was, pushed by a small kid getting of the train. They all hit the floor with a grunt, Jasdero laughing instead. "Devit... Get off me." Cynthia mumbled as Devit climbed off her, and the two helped her up, and they headed for the port.

"Allen... Walker..." Cynthia mumbled staring at the curse mark on his face, then his grayish blue eyes recognizing them completely. It was without a doubt her little brother. And she had to kill him. Jasdero nudged her, as they pulled her onto the boat before it left for China. "So.. You guys got Cross Marian right?" She looked at the twins as they nodded. "Right.. Of course... Master and Apprentice... It makes sense." She gripped the rails that were along the side of the boat to stop people from falling into the ocean and growled a little. "What is... He thinking...?" Devit shrugged as Jasdero looked even more confused.

"You got Allen Walker..." Cynthia nodded to Devit who frowned. He saw the look from this morning in her eyes again. "Who is he.. To you?" She looked at him, and frowned.

"No one... He is nothing... Just another Exorcist... Just another enemy to kill." It hurt her so badly to say that. So much she felt like killing something or someone to cure the hurt she just caused herself.

Devit smiled and patted her shoulder, as Jasdero hugged her waist and looked up at her smiling. Believe it or not.. They were all the same age, and Cynthia seemed to be the most mature... Well to a certain degree. She petted Jasdero's head as he smiled. Then looked at his brother who was just grinning, which sometimes scared her. Though soon as Jasdero let go, the three made their way to the place on the boat where they could get something to eat.

_"Onee-san"  
"Allen!"  
"Stop!"  
"ALLEN!"_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the gentle slap Jasdero gave her, and looked at them as they gestured it was time to go, to the bedroom. Cynthia nodded and followed the two of them, to the small cabin. Sadly the cabin only had a bunk bed. Which meant sharing. "How we gonna do this?" Cynthia stood staring at the bed after entering the room and closing the door. She stood with the brothers as they shrugged.

"Who knows."

"Devi... Sleep's with Thia! Hii!"

They both glared at Jasdero as he burst out into his crazy laughter and Cynthia just mentally face palmed herself, and turned to Devit who sighed. "So?"

"I'll share..." Devit looked away as Cynthia blushed a little. Jasdero blinked and climbed onto the top bunk and looked at the two of them, standing below him. "By looks of things. I'm sharing with you. Cyn." Cynthia nodded and sighed. She climbed onto the bed first and turned her back towards the boy who climbed in after her, his back against hers, as Jasdero spaced himself out on the top bunk and fell fast asleep.

"Devit..." Cynthia mumbled as he groaned a little as if to say 'yes' She sighed. "Allen... Walker... He is my brother." He turned to look at her, but she kept her back to him. "Don't... Tell anyone. The Earl knew he was my brother." Devit turned her to face him. She frowned and looked at him. "Promise... Not to tell."

"Promise..." Devit frowned and sat up as she lied next to him. "What.. Are you going to do though?" She shrugged as he looked at her. It made him worry a little. If she didn't do something, she could be killed by him. But if she did something, she would be killing her own brother. Cynthia quietly started to hum as she closed her eyes.

"I... Would... Kill him." She mumbled after stopping the hum, and Devit grinned lying back down, approving to her answer.

_"Run!" She watched him run away and trembled then stopped, "Allen...!" Cynthia clutched her chest more, crying, as her brother disappeared into the distance. "Why..? Why did you leave me... Here!"The flames starting to reach to where she was kneeling and crying. Her village had been attacked by Akuma. Allen had ran away. She was alone. She screamed and then choked feeling drowsy from all the crying, and fell on the ground._

_"Al..."She woke up and she wasn't alone. Next to her was a black cat with a silver cross on her forehead, and sitting beside the bed was a man.. He looks in his late teens. Dark grayish skin, golden eyes, dressed in a formal English suit, with a top hat, over his scruffy curly black hair. She was about to scream but her mouth as covered by the males gloved hand._

_"We are not here to hurt you. In fact. You are one of use." He moved his hand away and soon, Cynthia started to get a huge headache and fell back onto the pillow, feeling a warm liquid run down her head. She screamed in agony._

Cynthia woke up sitting up quickly she hit her head on the panels above her, holding up the bed Jasdero was still asleep on. She groaned in pain holding her head, when Devit looked at her his laughed and she just groaned. She was panting a little from the dream, but moaning in pain from her head. She pushed Devit, as he was still laughing at her, causing him to fall out of the bottom bunk they were sharing, of the bunk bed in their cabin. As he hit the floor Jasdero woke up and looked over hearing, Cynthia laughing, and moaning, he was wondering what was going on then saw his brother on the floor, and stared laughing as well.

Cynthia soon fell quiet as she blinked and frowned. This had happened.. Before... With Allen. She gulped a little and rubbed her eyes. As Devit looked at her and frowned. Remembering what she had told him while Jas was sleeping. They felt the boat stop and decided to walk up to the deck of the boat.

Just to be try and head back in, but they weren't fast enough, and the twins were pulled back by the man, Devit and Jasdero grabbing her arms pulling her back with them. Dragged onto the port, the three sat there and looked at the man. They had the face's of three kids that had been scolded for stealing. The one in front of them being Tyki.

Cynthia looked at Tyki standing up and walking away before being pulled back by him and lifted of the ground by the hood of her jacket that looked like Devit's. Kicking her legs she glared at the man. "Put me down Tyki! Now! I'm going to go and find Allen!" He dropped her as she hit the floor with a thud, Jasdero help her up. She smiled and petted his head dusting herself off and left to find her person. Jas and Devi both left to find Cross, Tyki. He just stood there, The Earl had sent him to keep an eye on the three, just in case they got into trouble, or slacked off from their mission, which they three usually did.

Soon as she was out of Tyki sight, and The twins were out of his sight, the three of them headed to the center of the town they were in, that was within China. Running to the center she would crash right into Devit pushing him into his brother and all three of them fell over, hitting the floor with a thud again. Everyone around them looked the three off them as they would burst into giggle fits. The three of them soon stood up and dusted each other off in the weird and crazy way, still giggling. And soon they all stopped turning around seeing the flash of white. "Allen." Cynthia said as she ran after the flash of white, with the twins following behind her.

When she had caught up to the boy, she stopped as the twins crashed into her, pushing her out into the open. Still they were in their human forms, and the boy looked round at her and blinked a little, as she blinked a little as well.

"On..ee-san?" The boy mumbled.

Cynthia stood up and gulped nodding a little. Jasdero's eyes widened a little as Devit covered his mouth, before he could say anything. "Allen." She frowned a little as he looked at her. His eye activated to see if she was an Akuma, since she was meant to be dead, but she wasn't.

"You're meant to be dead... You died in the fire!" Allen blinked a little before stepping away a little.

"No... I was saved... By someone... I didn't catch their names though." Cynthia looked away and gulped a little. Her skin turning darker as Allen activated his innocence, she stood there and glared at him. "You have such a perfect life now! I'm very jealous... But.. I'm jealous... Of family!" She took six knives and spaced them between her fingers, Allen would attack her with his claw and she would only just manage to dodge it, before sticking three of the needles into his lower torso between his chest and stomach. "Sorry... Allen." She whispered in his ear, and moved out-of-the-way, as he fell to his knee's and coughed, standing back up, pulling the knives out, dropping them on the sandy floor blood spilled a little out of his jacket onto the sand. They stared at each other, as Cynthia blinked a little, she soon ran at her brother as he changed the claw into the gun, she stopped and looked at him. "Shoot.. Then.. I'm the enemy right?" She grinned and looked at him. "Well.. Or is it because... I'm the only family.. Real family left?" She laughed as he growled, and fired at her. She went quiet and just stood there and smiled.

"Cynthia!" Devit shouted running out of the tree's as Allen deactivated his innocence. Jasdero ran after his brother to their friend.

"You idiot." Allen mumbled quietly holding his wound. Devit and Jasdero looked round at Allen how frowned his eyes a little teary. "She's going to be fine.. Right..?" Devit nodded and picked her up in his arms as Jasdero smiled. "She will be okay. Hii" Jasdero said as they both left with her.

Allen picked up the three knives on the ground as Lenalee arrived and found him. "Allen-kun. What happened?" He turned to the girl, and smiled cheerfully. "Nothing Lenalee... Just a family reunion."

Jasdero and Devit had taken her back to the Earl's mansion so she could rest. Tyki stood at the side of her bed and frowned. "Stupid... He is your enemy now... Not your brother." Cynthia just laid in her bed before opening her eyes and looking towards Tyki. "What about you.. And your oh so perfect human life?" She smiled as he smiled as well, "Say hi to them... Specially the little one." Tyki nodded and left her room.

"Of course... Cynthia."

* * *

_There. R&R... Little battle between brother and sister. Obviously later on, the actually battle between them two will happen._

_Cynthia and Tyki are friends.. To a certain extent. Devit I'm trying to keep him IC like he should be, but, It's hard to do that and show the fact that he cares for both Cynthia and Jasdero, obviously it is easy for Jas since they are brothers. But if you have suggestions for his emotions towards Cynthia let me know._

_x Rire x_


	3. The Consequences on Letting Him Live

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia (Punishment)_  
_**Chapter:**__ The Consequences on Letting Him Live._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Tyki teases as well as torments Cynthia in this chapter.. Orders from the Earl, as a punishment for letting Allen live. Also Swearing.

_**Songs for this chapter:**_ _A Vampire's Lullaby, Kagami, Toumei no Kagi Still Doll and Maboroshi._

_• A Vampire's Lullaby - Cynthia's "dreams" about her past._

_• Kagami - Cynthia_

_• Toumei no Kagi - Cynthia and Tyki during Cynthia's punishments._

_• Still Doll - When Cynthia is with the twins._

_• Maboroshi - Cynthia and Devit_

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Vampire's Lullaby"

* * *

"Tyki...?" Cynthia looked at the male standing in front of her blocking her from leaving her room. Why though? "Tyki... Move. Please?" She growled as he refused again. "For fuck sake! Fuck you Tyki and move your bloody ass!" He smirked which pissed her off even more.

"That was very.. Rude... Unladylike... As well." She stepped away, glaring at him. "Now. Orders are orders and you can't leave... Till I find out why.. Allen is still alive." Her eyes widened at what he had told her. "The Earl is very upset about this Cynthia."

She looked away as he turned her head back towards her and smirked. Cynthia just wanted to wipe it off his face. This stupid.. Male. Her so-called friend. They only reason why they were friends is because he saved her from the fire. She would go to speak but was cut of by him pushing his lips against hers causing her to blush. Her eyes widened, as she tried to push him away. When he let go she coughed moving back, falling over. "W-what the fuck!" She spat on the floor. His lips tasted funny, and she didn't like it. Specially the sudden attack from him. He held his hand out and she took it completely forgetting that she was in a serious predicament at the moment, due to her actions on her mission. Tyki had pulled her close and she struggled a little.

"Don't try to call the twins. They are busy."

Her eyes widened more as she trembled in his arms. She felt him lift her up over his shoulder and soon started to panic. Hitting his back and screaming at him to put her down. As she requested he dropped her on the bed, and she felt her whole body hit the mattress like she had just been pulled down by weights. Letting out a small groan, she opened her eyes slightly seeing him leaning over her she blushed, and pushed him away. She felt his hand over her lower stomach and gulped a bit, just to scream when he used one of his teez and stabbed her. She panted a little in pain closing her eyes as he stroked her cheek.

"Now... Why is he still alive Cynthia." He frowned as she shook her head refusing to answer. She was so stubborn sometimes and he hated it. She felt him bite her ear, as she gasped a little blushing.

"I... Tyki... S-stop!" She trembled as he moved his hand a little higher and stabbed her with another one of teez's in the same place she had stabbed Allen with her knives. Due to this she coughed and whimpered a little in pain. Meanwhile, the Twins stood outside her room Jasdero was panicking a little and Devit was trying to get him to stay calm. Both of them wasn't like the consequences that Cynthia was getting for letting her brother live.

* * *

Meanwhile Allen sat in the cafeteria daydreaming. Lavi and Lenalee looked at him, noticing he hadn't eaten any of his food, which really shocked them. "Allen... What's wrong." Lenalee checked his forehead noticing he looked really pale. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Allen looked at her and just smiled starting to eat.

"It's nothing... Just.. Remembering little parts of the past... The fun... With Onee-san"

This made Lenalee and Lavi blink. And together they both asked in unison "Allen-kun.. Has a sister?"

Allen looked up and nodded.

* * *

Tyki looked over his shoulder at the girl panting behind him lying in a puddle of her blood. "If you don't tell me Cynthia... You'll just be in more pain." He saw her move her head weakly, as he leaned over and kissed her. The small bite marks he had left on her were healing fast, same with the bruises from the grip to keep her still. "Why did you let him live... And get yourself hurt?" Cynthia smirked a little and smiled.

"He is family... No matter if an exorcist or Noah." She looked away and coughed a little, he removed the teez's that were stuck into her, and frowned a little. "Like you. Those humans... The little kid. They are not blood related.. Yet you want to keep them safe... They are family. Right." She sat up slightly still in pain and fell back on the bed. Even if she was a Noah. These stab wounds were deep, and not matter how fast a Noah heals. These were going to take a few hours. "He is blood related. I would be sad.. Somehow. I would feel like I would cry if I killed him... I'm sorry." She looked at Tyki, holding his arm to keep herself sitting up.

She soon felt Tyki bite her neck again and squealed as Jasdero walked in she trembled, Tyki let go and growled a little before leaving. Devit glared at him as he left and walked in after his brother as they both ran over to her as she laid on the bed. Tyki had tortured her pretty bad to get the information out of her. She looked like she had just been in a fight with the exorcist that carries that sword around. Kanda the twins thought the same name, whether they were right, they didn't know.

"Devi... Jas... Kill that bastard." Jasdero and Devit were both shocked at her words before she fell unconscious, her words caused them both to gulp a little. If they hurt Tyki, they would end up in the same condition she was in, or worse, they would probably be dead. The two of them both laid next to her and hugged her keeping her warm, Jasdero wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to groan a little, so he loosened his grip, while Devit held her head against his chest.

_"Onee-san.. You're such a klutz." Allen said helping his sister out of the small pond in their back garden. His words made her giggle and he smiled at her. "If you hurt yourself... You will heal. Just... Don't be so reckless."_

The same day, well night. Cynthia woke up, just to see a white shirt in front of her, and felt a pair of arms firmly around her waist and someone's head against her back. She blinked and turned her head slightly, to look over the boy's shoulder and saw Tyki sitting there. "You know. They fell asleep soon as I left you. They both cuddled up to you, to keep you warm and fell asleep themselves." She growled a little still feeling weak even though her wounds were healed perfectly now. "What... Cat got your tongue. No.. Abusive words. No swearing." She looked away and sighed blushing a little just lying there. She knew if she hugged the one in front of her, he wouldn't approve and become angered, but then.. When did Cynthia ever listen to an angered Devit...? The girl wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her and buried her head into his chest, falling back to sleep, as Tyki sighed and sat there keeping an eye on the three, like the Earl asked.

A little while after Jasdero woke up and unwrapped himself from the girl in front of him and sat up looking at his brother and their friend, before noticing Tyki sitting in the chair reading his book as usual. "Morning. Could you wake them two up. The Earl is holding a meeting." Jas nodded and shook the two of them as Tyki smiled. Devit woke up first and felt her arms around him blushing a bit, as she woke up after him.

"Earl is holding a meeting. Tyki said. Hee!" Jasdero told his brother as he growled at Cynthia to let go and she did, and soon rolled over and hugged Jasdero as he fell backwards. "Thia! Wake up! Hee!" She growled against him and let go sitting up. As the twins climbed off the bed she stretched, yawning.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to get a shower." She climbed off the bed and walked to the shower room, as the twins left, Tyki sat on the chair reading his book still.

* * *

"Komui-san! You didn't mention Allen had a sister!" Lavi said to the chairman as Allen sat with Lenalee and Krory. Komui shrugged as Allen sighed when Kanda walked in wanting to know what the commotion was about.

"It seems Allen has an older sister." Kanda looked at Allen as he held his hands up. "I though my sister was dead.. I didn't know she was still alive!" Komui looked at him curiously. "Allen. When did you last see your sister." Allen looked towards Komui and gulped a little. He didn't want them to find her.

"When I was in China." Allen looked at the floor. As Komui looked to his sister, then back to the white-haired boy. "What did she look liked and was she with anyone else?" Allen's eyes widened a little and he shook his head. Even though he remembered perfectly what happened he refused to say anything to the Chairman.

"I.. Can't remember... She was with two boys. That's all I remember."

* * *

_"You're meant to be dead!"_  
_"You died in the fire!"_

Cynthia choked a little and got out of the shower wrapping the towel around her. When she stepped out of the bath she was shoved against the door, and blushed looking at the man in front of her. "I thought we settled this Tyki!" He smirked at her and licked her neck making her shiver.

"But you taste so delicious... Cynthia." She blushed hear what he said and squealed a little when he bit her neck again. She held the towel firmly around her, and shoved him away, so she could get dressed.

"Maybe... We should have left you in the fire... That day." He smirked as she stopped in her tracks and looked round at him.

"Fuck off."

"I don't think, you should be saying things like that in the current situation."

"Die. Piss off. Leave." She growled walking to her wardrobe.

He frowned. "Like I said. You shouldn't be saying things... In your current situation."

"Fuck you Tyki. Just Fuck off." She gripped the towel and frowned. As she felt him standing behind her. His fingers hovered over her bare arms. Teasing her more.

"Is that an invitation...?"

She blushed and shoved him away for the question he asked and got changed as he left the room smiling. As she left a few seconds after him. Soon as they reached the meeting room, she sat next to Devit and slammed her head on the table as Jasdero messed with the light on his head. Tyki sat opposite her and grinned. Lulu Bell was at the meeting today, which surprised a few of them. Cynthia took a glance at her and scowled. As usual she was pretty as ever. She hated Lulu Bell. Just like she hated Road before Road disappeared. She missed Skin. He was dead. Tyki was such a bitch, he was starting to tease her again, just like when she was sixteen. Lulu Bell did her own thing. The Earl always pissed her off, his lateness to meetings and the fact that he is now asking for her to kill her own blood relative. Lero was just annoying. The only ones she truly like were Jasdero and Devit, because they felt the same, and they all had a thing in common. Misbehaving.

The Earl entered and Cynthia lifted her head. She did miss the constant request of doing Road's homework. It kept her from finding out who she had to kill. Her eyes went from the Earl to Tyki who frowned a little. He looked lonely without Road next to him. When he looked at her, Cynthia averted her head downwards to the food in front of her and scowled a little. She rubbed where he had bit her and he smirked before listening to the Earl again.

"Today you will be in pairs." The Earl said as he handed out the cards to everyone. "If you have the same card as someone else. You are on a mission with them."

Cynthia lifted the card and scowled again, and shot a glare towards the earl.

_Name: Allen Walker_  
_Location: England_  
_Last Seen: 1 hour 30 minutes ago. London. The burnt village._  
_Companion: Kanda Yu._

"Why...!?" She got up and left as Devit looked at her card and Tyki smirked, as Devit looked at him, he turned his card revealing the same as hers. Devit just frowned. As Tyki stood up and walked out of the room, Lulu Bell leaving after, she always got to work with her maid. Jasdero and Devit just sat there Devit scowled a little as Jasdero frowned a bit. He felt worried for Cynthia. It had to be hard on her, having to kill her true family. Her blood relative brother, plus she was paired with Tyki, and knowing Tyki, if Cynthia didn't kill Allen, he wouldn't have any mercy and kill him right in front of her. Then when they got back, he would be ordered to torture her again and find out why she couldn't kill Allen. The answer would always be the same though. 'He is my blood brother. The only real family I have.'

She was stopped by the sudden grip on her arm and pulled back, the man wrapped an arm around her, and set his card in front of her. "Looks like we have the same kill Cynthia." She would bite the and chew it before spitting it on the floor. He smiled and licked her ear making her tremble again. "Shall we leave now. We don't want to miss that train." He let go off her and started to walk away as she covered her ear, frowning.

"Fucking tease! Fuck you Tyki!"

Devit looked at her standing near Jasdero as she walked a few steps behind Tyki leaving. The twins looked at each other than to their cards.

_Name: Kanda Yu_  
_Location: England_  
_Last Seen: 1 hour 30 minutes ago. London. The burnt village._  
_Companion: Allen Walker._

They were going to the same places the those two. They chased after the pair, Jasdero wrapping his arms around Cynthia's waist lifting her over his shoulder she hung upside down and faced Devit, while attempting to keep her skirt up. She read the card Devit was holding upside to make it easier for her to read, and grin appeared on her face. She wouldn't be alone with Tyki, and that made her feel a lot more safer. Except for her current position. "Jas! Release me. Gently!" Jasdero did what she said as they both fell over, Jasdero just giggled as Tyki looked round seeing the three, before he could ask why they were following, Devit flung the card to him and he scowled. It ruined his plan. And he didn't like that at all.

They were in separate rooms, Tyki and Cynthia in one, while next door Jasdero and Devit were messing around with their fake revolvers shooting each other with BB bullets. Cynthia sighed as she glanced at Tyki who was just sitting there. "You smell... And I don't know what off... But it smells horrible." Tyki looked at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment. Idiot."

He smirked as she growled. "Stop!" He looked a little confused at her. "Stop smirking... It's pathetic." He laughed and went back to the book he was reading and that annoyed her more. "Why do you constantly tease me... It's the same as when I was sixteen. You went through that phase of teasing me." He looked at her and smiled. Which made her frown. Why was he smiling? Her eyes widened as he moved closer to her. She gulped. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, causing her to blush again.

"Because. You are so easy to tease. You're to laid back and reckless. Anyone could tease you."

"Yeah well.. Stop." She bit his finger, which caused him to jolt his hand back. "You're not my type Tyki."

He grinned. "And Devit is...?" She blushed and looked away. It was true. She liked Devit in that way. Though, she never thought of asking him, because of Jasdero. So she just didn't bother and shoved any sort of thoughts that involved love towards Devit to the back of her head, and any love feelings in her heart about Devit right to the bottom of her heart. Maybe that was why she was so easy to tease. "I am right.. Aren't I."

"Shut the fuck up."

As she looked out of the window the train was stopped and she flew forward as he caught her she closed her eyes. The twins on the other hand, were tangled up with each other, they probably hadn't learnt that pissing about on a train wasn't the best of idea's. They were on the floor between the seats laughing their heads off crazily but wondering why the train stopped.  
Tyki however, smiled and held her close to him. It was not a good position of her. She had one knee on the chair next to his leg, hands under his arms against the back of the chair, and a leg between his. She was glad she had stopped herself, because right now she was blushing pretty hard from the closeness of their faces. She felt his breath against her lips, and it smelt sweet, just like strawberries. His arms wrapped around her waist, and soon he pressed his lips against hers and smiled. Teasing again. The problem was. She couldn't resist. You know the part when she said he smelt horrible, that was a lie. In all cases she actually thought he smelt nice, and that is what was stopping her from resisting him.  
As she kissed him back her fingers lacing into the man's hair she blushed as Jas and Devi opened the door to their room. They both stood their wide-eyed frowning as Cynthia smirked and yanked Tyki's hair breaking the kiss and escaping his grip running out of the room, as Tyki growled. Straight away the twins moved out of Tyki's way as he chased after her. They both knew this would happen. And in their mind, they were agreeing that Tyki deserved it for winding and teasing Cynthia.

She jumped of the train and tripped over the curb of the platform and rolled on the floor before Tyki arrived and got up legging it into the town of London which she soon stopped dead in her tracks gulping a little to where she was. It was far from her home village, and the village she was meant to be going to kill her brother. Tyki soon caught up with her and stopped seeing her shaking. The twins followed behind Tyki noticing Cynthia's reaction to London.

"Cynthia..." Tyki asked placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched a little and he moved it away. The four of them were still in their Noah forms. Tyki wasn't going to change... Since his human form was not very... Elegant enough for London. Cynthia wasn't going to change either, because a few people would recognize her if she was in her human form. They twins, they just couldn't be bothered. The four of them stood there as Cynthia lifted her hand and pointed towards the old burnt village. The twins went on a head as Tyki leaned towards her and smirked whispering in her ear.

"I'll.. Get you back later. For the train incident."

Cynthia smirked and looked at him. "Sure you will, love. Sure you will." He placed his arm over her shoulders and walked to the burnt village. She played along with the way he was acting towards her at the moment. She knew he wasn't winding her up on this part. He was keeping her close and the other was, he could tell she was scared of where they were heading.

"Lets just get this over with." Devit said as his brother finished it off as they rejoined the twins in the walk. "Yeah. And stop looking like a couple! Hee!" Jasdero said looking at them blankly over his shoulder. "It's disgusting" Devit said and continued to walk. As Tyki smirked and Cynthia continued to shake as they grew closer to her home village.

"Jealous... Childish twins." Tyki mumbled.

Cynthia soon removed Tyki's arm and legged it into the village. She stumbled a little but looked around. She knew exactly where her house was and headed straight for it. Hopping over the small front garden fence, where some parts were burnt she head over the burnt wood of what used to be her house and into the back garden. "Allen!" She fell to her knees her eyes went to a blank gold stage.

* * *

Kanda and Allen walked into the forest that Allen had explained was another way to get into the his home village without being seen by others. "Kanda. We are meant to be finding innocence right. Why are we going to my home village?" Allen looked at Kanda as he turned towards the small boy behind him.

"I have a feeling. There is more than innocence in London at the moment."

Allen blinked and just nodded as they continued to walk through the forest till they grew closer to the village.

He was paying much attention and soon started to run towards the entrance between the village and the forest, as Allen slowed down into a walk, reaching the entrance of the village, in the forest behind the burnt village. He noticed that Kanda had disappeared. He went to look for his companion and heard his name being called and decided to follow it. Maybe that is what Kanda did as well.

When he reached Kanda he saw him jump out of the trees to attack something or someone, following him out of the tree's he was shocked to see that it was his sister, and that boy from the last time they saw each other.

* * *

_"Onee-san!" Allen ran out of the house to find his sister._

_"Allen!" She chased after him seeing him run out of the house. He was heading towards her hearing her shout his name. "Stop!" He looked at her, then towards the flames that were slowly catching up to her. "ALLEN!" He knew for a fact it meant bad news and ran away, she was happy he would be safe, yet angered and sad that she couldn't get away from the fire that was caused by the akuma's that were attacking their village._

Cynthia shook her head, her eyes returned to their normal state, where they actually had life within them, and didn't look like they belonged to a possessed doll. She felt herself being pulled out-of-the-way, as a sword headed straight to where she was sitting. The arms tightly wrapped around her as she saw the gold gun and a coat covered arm stretched out next to her. Devit... Protected her. He was... Hugging her. "Fucking bastard!" The boy screamed as Cynthia trembled a little. Opposite them was Jasdero and Tyki. Between them the white-haired boy, and the blue long-haired boy. Allen Walker and Kanda Yu.

"Allen!"

"Onee-san!"

Cynthia squirmed out of Devit's grip and ran towards her brother who ran to her. She hugged him, as he hugged her back, his innocence's deactivated. This scene pissed both Kanda and Tyki off. It wasn't another one of their family reunions. It was a killing mission.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted at her brother as she giggled.

"So... People still call you that." She looked at her brother as he pouted then turned towards Kanda, and glared back at him, as he glared towards him. Cynthia raised her head and looked at Tyki who was not amused at her sudden actions. She frowned a little. Allen looked at the bite mark on her neck and turned to her. "Onee..-san... What's with the bite mark." The four Noah's all froze slightly as Cynthia covered her neck. "N-nothing... Stupid cat... Heh...he." Tyki looked away a little. As Kanda growled at him and Allen soon let go of his sister, remembering she was the enemy. He activated his innocence's and his arm formed to the gun and aimed it towards her. All Cynthia did was smile. Just like last time. Seeing the orange light. The twins and Tyki all had widen eyes. She wasn't going to fight. Tyki was going to see what would be the second time the twins. It felt like de-ja-vu for the twins. It was.

"Cynthia!" Again, Devit screamed her name, before standing up and tackling her out-of-the-way. The beamed bullets from the attack flew over them. Cynthia looked at Devit who coughed a little from the dust that was brought up from the ground as they slide across it away from the attack. She laid beneath him coughing as well, Tyki on the other hand, had to deal with Kanda, while Jasdero made his way to see if they both were okay. Allen decided to go and help Kanda with Tyki.  
Tyki growled, since Allen was his target. Kanda was the target the Twins got. But because of Cynthia's stupid actions, Tyki was dealing with both Exorcists. She kissed Devit's cheek gently as he got of her she stood up and dusted herself chasing after the exorcists to help Tyki out. Tyki smiled at her as she smirked. Allen turned towards her shooting the beamed bullets again, as she dropped to the floor coughing again from the dust that surrounded her. She looked up as she was kicked to the ground by Kanda, then Allen walked over stabbing her jacket into the ground, close to her arms so she couldn't escape by removing the jacket. The knives were actually hers. The ones the twins had left. She turned her gaze towards her brother trembling slightly as Kanda activated his innocence. Tyki stopped and looked at her, the Twins stopped as well seeing the current situation.

"Moyashi. This is the one.. Komui was talking about right?" He looked as Allen nodded and let out a small 'tch' "She is weak. This is too easy. Even with the others." Allen agreed to a certain extent but all he saw his sister do as they were beneth his gun and Kanda's sword was smile that ever so innocent smile.

"Be careful what you say. Tyki doesn't like being called weak. Neither do the twins. Call me it all you want. Because I am weak. When it comes to Allen." Her smiled turned into a frown as Allen's eyes widened a little.

Her whole expression changed and he remembered her legs. She would kick the back of their legs, causing them to fall over. As the twins scurried to her, and released her from the knives, she looked as they were getting up and pounced onto Kanda, strangling him, her knee pressed into his arm that held the sword. "You.. You all have good friends... The perfect place to be! You can make friends without being judged!" She let go of the male in front of her he choked and she climbed off him. The twins soon K.O'd both of them as Kanda was coughing from being strangled and Allen held his head from the impact of the ground when he fell over, it gave the boys a change to knock them out.

he stood up and ran straight for Tyki, who growled at her. He was about to grab her arm as she spun round and back-handed him. "Didn't you hear what I just said! I can't kill him. I'm weak towards him. He is my fucking brother! Don't bother trying to get me to kill him!" Tyki looked at her, he was shocked at what she admitted. "And I know. When we get back. It means consequences. I don't mind it. As long as it's not as painful as death." The twins looked at her as she walked off. They were all shocked at her reaction and soon headed away from the scene. Without Cynthia's help, although Tyki could do it on his own probably, they had a weak spot in the group, and they didn't want to risk, the girl getting hurt because of her weakness on killing Allen.

* * *

_Okay.. There maybe a little of Tyki x Cynthia through out the Fic, but I'm only tryna keep it as teasing, or Cynthia playing along with Tyki's teasing, and soon finding a way to counter it, (Like when she pulled his hair) wind him up, so he would try to get her back._

_I'm putting sometimes with the teasing and messing around with each other, to a certain degree where Devit won't like it and would get annoyed at Tyki. Jasdero would just copy his brother, but instead he gets annoyed at Cynthia._

_In the end hopefully it would just stay as a Devit x Cynthia. Tyki x Cynthia is only punishment and teasing. It won't happen as much. I hope ~.~;_

_x Rire x_


	4. Tyki's Confession

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia x Devit_  
_**Chapter:**__ Tyki's Confession._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** This is Tyki. Tyki's teasing, tormenting. Tyki's blood lust. Also. Devit is opposing towards Tyki. Tyki gets a little harsh against Cynthia. Devit doesn't like it. Cynthia finally realizes many things about Tyki.

_**Songs for this chapter:**_ _A Vampire's Lullaby, Toumei no Kagi, Still Doll and Tree of Sorrow._

_• A Vampire's Lullaby - Cynthia's "dreams" about her past._

_• Toumei no Kagi - Cynthia and Tyki during their argument and her second lot of torture._

_• Still Doll - When Cynthia is with the twins._

_• Tree of Sorrow - Love Triangle - Tyki x Cynthia x Devit - Cynthia's torture, Devit's opposition, Devit and Tyki's conversation._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Vampire's Lullaby"

* * *

Cynthia looked at the two boys sitting beside her, and Jasdero who was sitting in front of him. Messing around with the light on his head, out of boredom. The girl knew she was going to be in a lot of shit when she got back the Earl's mansion. Torture. Teasing. Torment. The three 'T' words she despised the most in life, even thought they all meant the same thing. Torment was just a more... Drastic version of Teasing. Torture was both teasing and torment together, plus the extract of pain. She was feeling really drowsy and sleepy, she closed her eyes and then opened them again. Wanting to sleep, that was what she wanted, though if she fell asleep on Tyki he would probably take advantage, he didn't care who was around. Though, Devit would probably get a little pissed. So... Cynthia stood up and went to sit next to Jasdero, who looked at her and smiled, he didn't care, and she leaned against him falling asleep. Tyki and Devit looked towards the two and blinked a little, Jasdero didn't care as much and continued to mess around with the light, as Cynthia rested her head on his shoulder asleep. In one way they both agreed they looked cute. Though, they only thought really that she looked cute when she slept. Tyki looked at Devit as Devit looked at Tyki. They both had the same thought in mind which was a little scary. It was hard for Devit to admit his emotions, but he did have a thing for Cynthia. Though he soon looked away from Tyki as if to say. Not with you. Only her alone. And Tyki just shrugged and turned back to the window gazing out of it.

As soon as the train stopped, Jasdero nudged Cynthia and she woke up, standing up she walked out after Jasdero as Devit followed and Tyki followed after the younger ones. She skipped ahead and Jasdero ran after her as they made their way to the Mansion. Devit shoved his hands in his jacket pocket strolling behind them frowning as Tyki stretched and watched Cynthia smiling. He was going to have fun tormenting and teasing her, Devit on the other hand looked over his shoulder at him and scowled a little. He didn't like the look on the guys face. The sadistic look, of him wanting to tease and torment Cynthia till she screamed in probably both pleasure and of pain, but mostly pain.

When she skipped into the mansion she ran straight into Lulu Bell and fell backwards onto Jasdero. "What where you're going! Bitch!" She rubbed her head shouting at the person in front of her, as she soon looked up to see that the person in front of her was Lulu Bell and gulped a little. Lulu Bell just stared and then shifted in her cat form and trotted away to where the Earl was. On the other route. Devit sighed as Tyki nudged him out-of-the-way so he could go and see the Earl. Cynthia stood up and helped Jasdero up, then headed straight for her room to get a shower. The twins just headed for the Library to mess around, and mess it up like always.

* * *

"Tyki. What happened on the mission. Please." Tyki looked at the Earl as he stroked Lulu Bell softly. Taking his hat of he bowed respectfully.

"Sorry. Lord Earl. Again Cynthia did not kill Allen Walker. Worse she had prevented me from doing the same. The twins had also followed Cynthia and left Kanda Yu alive."

"I see. You know what to do." The Earl replied as Tyki smiled a Cheshire like grin putting his hat back on and walking out.

"As you wish. Sir."

* * *

Meanwhile Cynthia left the shower wrapped in her towel and went to get one of her oversize blouses and had changed into it after drying herself off. She tied her long white hair into a high ponytail, and obviously placed some panties on. Soon after changing she took two of her knives and threw them towards her door, seeing Tyki walk in. She scowled, as he smirked. She really, really hated that smirk of his. But she knew he was probably here under orders of the Earl for her mess up once again. "I told you. I am weak towards Allen. That is preventing me from killing him. He is my fucking BROTHER! Tyki!" She blushed as he pulled her close to him and smiled silencing her by kissing her, she pushed him away, well at least tried to push him away, but failed especially, as he just spun her around, and grabbed both of her wrist pinning them to her back, which made her yelp in pain a little from him bending her arms backwards, gripping them in the lock.

"Just kill the lad. And you won't be in so much pain... After every mission Cyn." He whispered in her ear, and she shivered from his breath, closing her eyes.

Her throat was dry and she couldn't speak, though soon felt him bind her wrists with his necktie. "Wh-what! Stop... Tyki!" She struggled a little as he let go of her, she fell backwards onto her butt. Trying to get out of the tied piece of material around her wrists. "This is going to far. Untie me Tyki!" He knelt on one knee in front of her and smiled, running his thumb across her violet painted bottom lip, her eyes winding a bit, seeing the grin on his face. "T-tyki... I'm sorry.. Just.. Untie me for fuck sake!" He stood up and looked at her, then left to tell the Earl, what she had said about not killing Allen once again. Leaving her tied up. Worst part is she couldn't stand up with her wrists bind together, one above the other. "Devit! Jasdero!" She called the twins and growled as they didn't come. "DEVIT! JASDERO!" She screamed as they ran from the library and looked at her. Straight away Jasdero ran to see if she was okay and she nodded, they both helped her up and Devit try to undo the tie but failed, and if he failed, Jasdero would fail as well. So she just stood there. "Thanks for trying.. Though.. You guys are probably in deep shit for letting Kanda live, so I think you should just go back to the library." They shook their heads, and Jasdero wrapped his arms around her waist hugging resting his head against the back of her head as, Devit wrapped his arms around hers and rested his head against her forehead.

"Nah. I think. We might stay."

Her eyes widened as Jesdero snickered at what Devit has said, while Devit smiled at her and finished his sentence. "The fucking idiot can die." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder which he wasn't going to object to, but probably kill her later on for it. Jasdero turned his head to the door as Tyki stood there and looked at them. Devit glared at him as Cynthia frowned. Devit looked as Jasdero as he insisted they leave before they both die. Cynthia looked at Devit as if to tell him to leave. He just frowned and hugged her tighter, as Jasdero did the same thing. Both of them letting go. They left the room as Tyki smiled walking towards her as she stepped back a bit when he got a little too close to her, loosing her balance slightly, but Tyki caught her arm, pulling her towards him. She growled at him to let go but he didn't instead he just ran his fingers over her cheek making her squirm in his arms, and lifted her chin before pushing his lips against hers. She resisted as much as she could, but he soon dominated her over and, she relaxed a little in his arms. He had gotten the answer about Allen out of her. So why was he doing this? What more did he want. Was he just teasing her?

"You are so easy to read. Just like a book." She blushed and snapped out of her thoughts hearing his sentence and soon growled again.

"Shut the fuck up! Who gave you the right to harass me! I gave you my answer about Allen. Why are you here!" She coughed and choked on the last few words as he bit her neck. She slightly moaned and then bit her lip gulping a little. She didn't know where it came from, but she was regretting that moan. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he bit harder against the spot on her neck. She trembled against the man, moaning a little more. Cynthia looked at him, blushing as he smiled amused by her current expression. He was also approving the easy access of clothing she was wearing.

"You are honestly.. Too easy to tease. Cynthia." He grinned and kissed her forehead and frowned a little. Why was he being gentle. He was so rough just a minute ago. She looked away her eyes went lifeless just like when they were on the mission and he held her to keep her standing.

* * *

Kanda stood in the Chairman's office with Allen. "So. You met with your sister again?" He looked towards Allen as he nodded. "Did you get a good look. Kanda" Gazing towards the taller male.

"She is Noah."

Allen frowned a looked at Komui. "Hmm. This is a surprise." Kanda and Allen both looked a little confused. "Noah would kill exorcists. But you two are both alive..." Allen sort of got in but Kanda was just getting annoyed.

"I get it... She still has a part of her that is human." Allen mumbled.

"Moyashi. Hugged her even though he knew the situation. There were three more." Kanda said after. "One of them being Tyki Mikk."

Komui looked a little shocked. "If there was three more.. Why are you alive. Not in a mean way, but that was a shock. Especially Tyki." They all fell quiet and Komui sighed a little. They had a problem on their hands.

* * *

_"Onee-san... You are easy to read. You should make yourself more harder to read." She stood their panting and looking down at her little brother who was smiling. They had just played a small game of football, and he could see all she was planning to do. She really was like an open book._

_"Allen... How do I do that?"_

_"Easy. Only show what you want to show." He grinned as her eyes widened. She finally figured it out and asked him for another game. Which he gladly agreed to._

Only show what you want to show? Tyki looked at her. Her expression changed, and he felt that she became a little more difficult to read than before. He scowled a little as she looked away. He turned her head back and she stared at him. "What?" Tyki hissed slightly and held her close. He was starting to find it hard, to figure what she was thinking about. That annoyed him so much, and soon, he would push her towards the bed causing her to blush and turn towards him. He felt him tie her wrists in a different position and laid her on the bed using one of the knives that he had taken from the wall, after Jas and Devi had left, plus the fact that he knew where the other knives where. They were under the bed, in a box. He pinned her wrists above her head, by stabbing the section of the tie between her wrists into the backboard of the bed with the knife. Cynthia struggled a little trying to get loose, but he pushed the knife to far into the backboard, with the fabric of the tie. "Tyki!"

"What? Cynthia. I warned you." He grinned as she struggled more. "I was going to get you back. For the train incident. But.. I think I might do it for the slap."

"You deserved it!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. You were about to grab my wrist and stop me!"

"The mission wasn't finished."

"Maybe I couldn't finish it!" She struggled more.

"Stop! Stop bloody struggling!" He growled.

"Untie me then!"

"No."

"Fuck you. With you pathetic one syllable sentences!"

"I will. I will take that as an invitation..." He smirked as she growled and struggled more.

"Fuck off! Tyki. Just fuck off!"

He frowned and soon silenced her by kissing her again, she blushed trying not to let him dominate her again. But it failed and she soon failed her resistances, she really did hate this. She didn't like him in that way. She only liked him as a friend. He knew that, he knew she liked Devit, so why does he constantly tease her. She laid on the bed, her legs slightly risen, and Tyki leaning over her kissing her. "M...ph..Sto..p..." She mumbled as he kissed her more. She panted a little as he stopped and stroked her cheek, before dragging one of her knives down her arm. She screamed a little as she felt the warm liquid leave her arm. Closing one of her eyes, she panted a little more. Jasdero looked at his brother as Devit growled. Their room was right next to Cynthia's so, they could hear everything. Cynthia telling him to stop. Her screams of pain. The arguments. Everything. And it pissed them right off. Because just as Devit closed his eyes, he heard another scream of agony come from the other side of the wall, as Tyki just cut her leg.

"Why...? What part of the situation makes you stab me! I understand the teasing. You always tease me." She glared at him.

"You need to feel pain."

"No." She snared "I don't. I've had enough pain to last me a life time!"

"Liar."

"How! I lost my brother. You still see yours. Since he is like us!"

He glared at her. "Shut up! You are so loud. Stubborn. Rude. Annoying. Not to mention mischievous!"

She just blushed and looked away.

"Maybe you are right. Devit is more your type."

She went to say something but it turned to an antagonizing scream when she felt one of his teez hit her stomach again like last time. The scream was soon followed by a moan as he bit the spot on her neck again making her whimper beneath him. Devit had, had it. He walked out of the room, but told Jasdero to stay, and walked into her room pissed off. Tyki looked round towards him and smiled innocently. Devit just glared at him.

"Stop. Just stop torturing her!"

"Or what? What is she to you, that makes you worry." He asked amused by the sudden opposition from the eldest twin.

"She..." Devit stuttered a little. "S-she... M-mean's a l-lot..."

"Oh.. Really. That is nice." He turned back to her and stroked her cheek. "So... What would you do... If I did this. Since she means a lot." He kissed her as she struggled. Jasdero walked in and the both walked either side of the bed, pulling him off her. Tyki scowled at them as they pulled him of their friend. He didn't like it.

"That's enough!" Devit shouted as Jas untied her. Tyki removed the Teez, and no matter how much pain, Cynthia was in right now, straight away she sat up and slapped the man in front of her as hard as she could.  
"Why don't you go be a sadistic prick on someone else! I fucking hate you Tyki!" Cynthia closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed in pain.

Jasdero pulled her close to him and hugged her. He was the kind one out of the twins, but she didn't mind Devit's rudeness or immaturity. They all had it. Devit looked at her and growled a little, as she fell asleep on Jas's lap. Jasdero was playing with the light again on his head and Devit turned his gaze away rolling his eyes. "Why. Don't you go talk to Tyki.. Hee." Jas looked at his brother as he turned to face him. "Ask him why he only tortures and teases Cynthia..." Devit blinked a little and frowned.  
"He would probably say it's orders. On the torture." Devit mumbled. "The teasing, me and you both know Dero, he has always done that." Jas nodded at the part about teasing, because they both know what teasing her was like. It was fun. Though they both stopped after they found out, Tyki and Road were teasing her after missions. Which they figured was why she was so harsh when they teased her in the Mansion. "Just ask him!" Jasdero raised his voiced slightly at his brother and it didn't amuse Devit at all, but he figured that he wanted to find out why he was hurting Cynthia. He sighed and left the room as Jasdero just played with the light again and giggled a bit. While Cynthia was sleeping after the little tormented torture teasing scene Tyki had caused.

* * *

Devit found Tyki as he sat in the normal room he was in, reading a book like always. "Tyki..." The man turned towards the boy as if to say 'what?' Which made Devit scowl at him, the bored expression pissed the kid of. It was like, him and his brother had taken away a toy from a child. "Why are you constantly tormenting Cynthia. Can't you use Lulu Bell, or even a random human...?"

"It's fun." He answered back straight away and then turned back to the book. "Plus. Cynthia can handle the Teez, she heals fast. A regular human couldn't. They would probably die."

Devit was surprised a little from his quick answer. "Then use Lulu Bell."

"She is never around. Always doing her own thing." He gave the kid a blank stare. "What are you getting at with this conversation anyway...?"

The black-haired boy just sighed. "I was just wondering... Maybe. You have a certain amount of fucking feelings for the girl... Which is why you tease her." He looked away and frowned. "You've teased her for a while. So why the fuck not have feelings for her."

"Maybe you're right."

Devit when quiet after hearing the answer and gulped a little. As Tyki looked back at him from the book and smiled. He was still pissed at them for interrupting him, from his fun. Though he knew why they stopped him. She was family, since she was a Noah, though Devit liked her a lot, and no matter how much he denied it, he knew he did. Also, Cynthia was a good friend to the twins. What annoyed Tyki was that she was related to an Exorcist. After looking away from the eldest twin, he heard Devit's footsteps leave the room, he seemed annoyed. Though it didn't surprise Tyki. Devit had someone to compete against, to get to Cynthia. Though Tyki knew Cynthia only liked Devit.

* * *

_"Allen. Please be careful." She watched her little brother walk through the empty streets of their village, it had a few people crowding it, but not a lot. It was mostly just the people who were going to work during the day. Though Cynthia still wanted to keep her eye on Allen so she stayed close to her little brother._

"Cyn." She blinked a little. "Cynthia..." Waking up a little she looked towards the two of them. Her wounds had healed, thank god. Sitting up she groaned a little. Stretching a little and rubbed her eyes, looking at the two of them before turning her gaze towards Devit along with Jasdero. They were curious, because he was scowling a little. "Tyki... Likes you." She gulped a little. "But. He said only maybe. Yet he tortures you because unlike humans, you heal faster, plus Lulu Bell is never here. So you're the only one." She growled a little and climbed off the bed loosing her balance a little, but soon gained it by holding the post of her bed. The twins watched her. "W-what are you..?" Devit blinked and watched her leave, they both followed her, and obviously she headed towards the room Tyki was always in. When she slammed the door open. She frowned a little, he looked so lonely. There was no Road, she usually expected Road to jump at her and give her massive hug. With that grin on her face, wanting to play.

Tyki looked round at her and sighed.

"Feeling better?" He smiled at her.

"Oh please. Like you give a fuck. You'll probably do it all over again."

"Right. Of course." He smirked as she walked over to him, and once again slapping him.

"I told you!" She growled. "Stop it. With the fucking smirk. It pisses me off."

This was another reason the Twins liked her. She always stood up to Tyki and never whimpered, well. Unless he bit her, then she would whimper. But she was always sticking up for herself against him. Even in crucial times, like earlier, she is stubborn. And sometimes she could be a little too stubborn. Though they both figured that is what pissed Tyki off the most about her. That she was stubborn, and she always stuck up for herself unlike themselves.

"Honestly. You have to stop slapping me."

"Why?"

"Now you're doing one syllable sentences"

"Now you know how it feels." She hissed a little.

"You're annoying."

"You're a prick."

The twins just sat against the wall and sighed. They were.. Calling each other names. Like children. "And you moan at us." Devit mumbled as his brother nodded. "Yeah, Yeah. Hee!" Both of them looked at the twins and growled.

"Shut it you two!" They both said it together then growled at each other like two dogs.

Devit and Jasdero both blinked. But soon stayed quiet and decided to let them continue with their name calling disagreement till the exhausted themselves out. For the moment, Tyki was holding Cynthia's wrist to stop her from hitting him, while she was pushing him away to stop him from biting her, and making her feel weak, so she would stop resisting against him. Devit sighed as he looked at his brother who was currently asleep against his arm, and turned to watch the other two. He just wished Lero or the Earl would walk in and shut the two of them up.

"God. I hate you!"

"Awh. I like you to Cyn." He smirked replying to her with sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Idiot!"

"Will you stop with the name calling! Lero!" They all turned to the umbrella that was standing in the doorway. And as soon as Tyki looked at her, he spun her around and wrapped her arms around her, holding her wrists firmly. "Tyki! Let her go. Lero!" Lero was slightly panicking at the current position of the both of them, Devit just sighed. He knew it wasn't going to work, no matter what Lero said. "Lero. Give up. Tyki _loves_ teasing the girl... He won't stop." Devit said as Lero looked at him and his twin. They were so quiet, the umbrella didn't even notice them. Though Devit was a little happy, his wish actually happened, the one where he wished for either Lero or the Earl to interfere.

"Let go."

"Why?"

"You're exhausting me." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"He _likes_ you." Devit mumbled.

"Lie."

"Maybe." Tyki mumbled and pulled her closer.

"Admitted it to me, himself."

"Shut up."

"Lero! Let her go now! Lero!"

Tyki smirked and whispered. "I won't lie. Though. I have taking quite a liking to you." He let go as she walked away rubbing her wrists.

"Yes. Well. I hate you." She looked at him. Jasdero woke up after being nudged by his brother as they all walked out of the room, Lero hovering near Tyki.

"Lero. You really like her. Lero." Lero whimpered as Tyki looked down towards the umbrella.

"Maybe."

He sat down, as Cynthia climbed onto her bed and the twins sat either side of her. All at the same time, they sighed and fell backwards. Knocking each other a little, but just chuckled quietly. She smiled when they both wrapped their arms around her. Once again she was shocked at Devit doing it. But she didn't care like always. She gripped their arms and snuggled up to the both of them, falling asleep, exhausted. Cynthia seriously had to stop these short arguments with Tyki. It was just to exhausting for her.

* * *

_Yes. Tyki finally confessed. Though, not properly. If you read closely to. Devit confessed a little in there as well. Though Cynthia still isn't quiet sure with the both of them. Especially Tyki._

_I think this is going to be a Tyki/OC as well as a Devit/OC. I kinda like this idea of Tyki teasing Cynthia a lot, and only confessing a little bit by little._

_Also, there will be section as you must have noticed, where I will be going from the Noah's to the Exorcists due to Allen._

_If you have any suggestions. Just say in your review :D_

_x Rire x_


	5. A day away from Exorcists and Noah's

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love _  
_**Rated:**__ M _  
_**Fight Pairing:**__ Mimi v Cynthia (beginning)_  
_**Pairings:**__ Devit x Cynthia and a little Tyki x Cynthia._  
_**Chapter:**__ A day away from Exorcists and Noah's._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Fights. Yes Fights. Mimi and Cynthia. Cynthia's has a bit of depression. Strip Poker between, Jas, Devi and Cyn.

_**Songs for this chapter:**_ A Shadow_, Still Doll, Heroine Syndrome and Maboroshi._

_• A Shadow - Cynthia's Lullaby for her Human side._

_• Maboroshi - Devit and Cynthia. Near the end._

_• Still Doll - When Cynthia is with the twins. Poker and the Dress section._

_• Heroine Syndrome - Cynthia When Fighting Mimi at the beginning_

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Shadow" that is from The Pandora Hearts OST 2.

* * *

Cynthia woke up and unraveled herself out of the grip from the two boys there were fast asleep on her bed. Must have all fallen asleep, after the argument yesterday. She couldn't really remember what went on as much and she didn't want to. Climbing off her bed she made her way to her bedroom door, and as she stepped out. Straight away, she ducked past the metal fan that was supposed to slice her head off her shoulders. The girl sighed and turned to the Akuma at the end of the hallway.

"CYNTHIA!"

She looked at the green haired girl as she stormed her way over to her. Though Cynthia hadn't forgotten about the fan, it was like a boomerang, just comes straight back to its thrower. She bent her knees, and leaned back, balancing herself on her feet and looked at the ceiling as the fan flew over her and landed in the Maid's hand.

"What could a low-level Akuma want me for, this early in the morning. AND SERIOUSLY! Stop trying to kill me whenever you see me. It's annoying."

The girl glared at her, and she just glared back. The tension between the two of them, if it was like two spells clashing together, it would be an explosion, that is how much these two rivaled each other.

"I heard you called Miss Lulu Bell a **_bitch_**. After crashing into her."

Mimi blinked as Cynthia stared to walk away stretching. "Eh.. Who cares... I'm going to go wind Tyki up. See you around Mimi." The maid growled and launched both of her fans towards her as she just continued walking. The expression on Mimi's face as the fans grew closer to the Noah teen, like she was ready for the blood to splatter all over the walls around the girl. It was like an adrenaline for the child Akuma. She blinked when Cynthia fell backwards and the fans were stopped, they both gulped. In front of Cynthia, stood Lulu Bell and Tyki. Mimi trembled, as Cynthia growled and looked to the side and pouted.

"You guys are no fun. I was going to let her gets her hopes high, the crush them by dodging."

"Not today." Tyki mumbled, handing the fans over to Lulu Bell.

"Mimi. Shall we be going now?"

Mimi looked at the women as she walked past Cynthia holding the fans. The teen's expression, as she watched her walk away changed completely, and she growled at Lulu like a dog growling at a cat, which really could work, since Lulu Bell usually shifted into a cat and everything. Mimi on the other hand was happy again, and went to take the fans from her mistress as they walked away. With a sigh, she fell backwards and stared at the ceiling, as Tyki just stood there and watched her.

"It is truly a bore."

"Hm. Why is that?"

He held his hand out as she blinked and dropped hers into his. Pulling her up she stumbled a little and sighed frowning.

"There is no one to play with. Lulu Bell is out. Mimi follows Lulu Bell everywhere. The twins are either asleep or messing around in the Library. Lero is also with the Earl. _You._ Ugh.." She smirked as he glared at her.

"What about me?"

"You are just boring. All you do is read your books."

She turned around and walked away as he blinked and sighed, following her. He did admit though. It was quite boring now Skin died, and Road disappeared. There wasn't anything to do really, on the days where they didn't have to go Exorcist hunting. She stopped as he looked at her.

"I miss.. Road. And Skin." She frowned.

He smiled a little. In his opinion, everyone missed those two, well maybe not the twins. Though everyone missed them both. As he hugged her, they were soon ambushed by the twins tackling them both to the ground. She groaned a little. It was a doggie pile of four people. On the bottom, Tyki Mikk. Next in line, Cynthia. Above Cynthia, the one and only, Devit and sitting on the top of the pile laughing like a crazy mad man. Jasdero. Devit lifted himself up, as Dero fell backwards and laughed more, which started Devit off, as he laughed at his brother. Meanwhile. Cynthia and Tyki laid there, on the ground practically knocked out. Or.. Just winded from the impact of the two boys.

Devit looked at them, as Jasdero poked Tyki. Cyn soon raised herself from the man and glared towards the two of them, as the whimpered and backed away, letting her get to her feet, as well as space to breath. As she moved away from Tyki, she fell backwards and leaned against the wall, moaning in pain. She wasn't the only one moaning in pain, Tyki sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, while the twins sat there shaking like two cats that were just about to be eaten by a dog for biting the canine's tail or something. Tyki on the other hand, was a bit pissed off, now she had figured why the twins were quivering and trembling so much. It just made her laugh at the three off them, which soon made them look at her with confused expressions.

"You.. You remind me of when Allen used to get in trouble with the neighbors." She stopped laughing and looked away. "When were little."

Lifting herself off the ground she walked back to her room, as the twins looked at each other then turned their gaze towards Tyki, who was a little irritated, but frowned a bit. All three of them stood up and walked into her room, first Jasdero hugged her from behind, Devit just climbed onto the bed and leaned against the backboard where her head would lay, while Tyki crouched in front of her, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You miss him... That much?" Tyki asked as she nodded a little.

"So.. When you saw him..." Devit started. "You were happy." Jasdero finished as she nodded again.

"Which is why, you weren't going to kill him. It's not because you can't. It's because you don't want to see him dead." Tyki petted her head, as Jasdero snuggled up to her.

Cynthia didn't say anything just sat there quietly, being hugged, and petted. Devit, leaned against the backboard of her bed and sighed. Today was a free day from hunting and killing. What could they do, that would be fun, and would cause the three of them to stick out, if they were within crowds. Obviously Tyki had to get back to his human way of life, with the guys and boy.

"Hey. Why do we go and see Eeez?" Devit mumbled.

All three of them stared towards Devit shocked a little. Jasdero still hugged the girl as Tyki's expression changed completely, he wasn't very amused with the suggestion. Who knows what The twins could teach that boy, and knowing Cynthia, she would go along with the plans the twins made. They were like triplets, all acted the same way. Cynthia on the other hand, she didn't mind the idea, she wanted to see Eeez again, though.. Eeez reminded her off Allen a little.

"I don't mind... I want to see Eeez. He is fun." She looked at Tyki as he looked back at her.

"Fine. But. We have to be in Human forms..." He rolled his eyes, as the three off them snickered, because they all knew what Tyki looked like, when he was in his human form instead of his Noah. "Stop."

"S-sorry.. Tyki."

Cynthia apologized trying to contain her laughter, but soon started laughing again as Jasdero fell off her bed from Devit pushing him, to get him to stop laughing, and ending up laughing once again. Tyki just sighed and turned to Cynthia, and kissed her, which soon made her stop laughing, as well as Devit. Jasdero continued to laugh, on the floor as he saw his brothers un-amused expression.

"Be quiet."

She nodded as the twins looked at the both of them, Devit growled a little. He helped his brother up as Tyki walked out of the room. Cynthia climbed of the bed and walked out after him. She gripped his arm stopping him from walking away as he looked round at her. His eyes widened a little as she was crying. Tyki wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, as Devit walked outside and looked at them. Devit was shocked as well, normally a Noah wouldn't cry for no reason, but, Cynthia was crying, and the two of them didn't know why. Devit walked over to the two of them and gently stroked her head, attempting to calm her down, he used to do it to Jasdero, when he cried, so he figured it was worth a shot to give it a try with the girl in front of him.

* * *

Allen sat in the cafeteria his head on the table, as Lavi made his way to the table he sat down and looked at the white-haired boy, wondering what was wrong. Soon they were joined by Lenalee and Krory.

"Huh. What's up with Allen-kun?"

"Dunno." Lavi shrugged and looked at Lenalee as they all turned towards him. Krory poked him, as Allen bit his finger and growled. This caused them all to jump a bit. Timcanpy would hover next to Lavi out-of-the-way. Allen soon let go of Krory's finger and frowned before resting his head on the table. He was completely bored.

"Maybe... He misses hunting Akuma."

"I don't think it's would be that Krory."

"Moyashi." Kanda sat next to Lenalee making the others jump as Allen raised his head. "Moyashi wants to see his sister."

They blinked and turned to Allen as he rested his head on the table mumbling into it. "Sin...e, I kn...w sh' is al...ve." Tim pulled his hair as he lifted his head. "I want to talk to her... There must be a reason, why she is with the Noah clan." The four looked at him as he frowned. "She is not the type of girl who would just... Join a group of bad guys without a reason." Krory turned to Lavi as he grinned.

"I want to meet Allen's sister now." The others sighed as Allen immediately shook his head refusing to let Lavi near his sister.

* * *

Cynthia calmed down a little as she laid in her bed sleeping, still sniffled a little. Though Tyki left Devit in charge with Jasdero to look after her. She was snuggled up to Jas, sleeping peacefully, before she woke up and looked at them. She jumped off her bed and ran to get changed as the twins smiled. They figured she remembered about seeing Eeez which is why she was hurrying. Though because the two were bored, while Cynthia was in the bathroom, they decided to rummage through her wardrobe. Both of them looked at each other and back at the clothing they found and grinned. This grin was mischievous and evil. And right on cue, Cynthia walked out of the bathroom, and turn to the boys as they stood near the bed holding up a summer dress that Road left in her wardrobe, though Cynthia would never wear a dress, especially this one.  
This dress was disturbing, frills, lace, strapless, stopped halfway up her thighs and very, very tight around her chest and waists. Cynthia would never where it, though in this situation it would change completely.

"Where it!"

"NO!" She replied glaring at Devit.

"Come on Cyn" Devit whined at her shaking the dress insisting she should wear it.

"I'm not. You can't make me!"

"Where it! Hee!"

The twins chased her around the room trying to get her to wear the dress, even if they had to change her into it themselves. She crawled over the bed, just to be stopped by Jasdero blocking her way, and as she turned around, she was blocked by Devit who was holding the dress. Cynthia hated to admit it, but she was trapped and cornered, unless of course she jumped the board at the end of the bed, and probably trip then face plant which would be even more embarrassing than wearing the dress, or her other option was to hurt the twins which she would never do because she didn't have the guts to.

"You are so going to wear it!"

"Never!"

"You can't escape it! Hee!"

"I won't wear it!"

She struggled to escape Jasdero's grip, as they grinned, meanwhile Tyki started to head back to see if they were all ready to leave and head off to his human companions and visit Eeez. Soon as he reached the door he stood he walked in.

"Are you kids read-" He looked towards her bed at her and the twins then gulped.

Cynthia was being held by Jasdero while pushing Devit away with one of her feet, as he tried to move her foot away holding the dress over her head, as Jasdero, was raising her oversize shirt so they could get the dress on her properly.

"Uhh... Sup.. Tyki." The three said in unison

As he walked back out and closed the door. Cynthia growled and looked at the twins as they still tried to force the dress on to her, she still pushed Devit away with her foot while holding one of Jas' arms to stop him from attempting to strip her.

"Stop!"

"Where it then..."

"It's _just_ a dress." Devit whined at her again.

"A **disturbing** dress!"

"Just put it on. We want to leave. Tyki will get mad if we take to long. Hee!" Jasdero mumbled as she shivered a little.

"Fine."

Cynthia snatched the dress away from Devit and went to get changed. "Don't forget these!" Devit threw the socks at her as she glared at him, as if to say 'I'm so going to kill you.' Tyki walked back in and sighed. As the twins sat on the bed nudging each other waiting for her to leave the bathroom, they would keep nudging till one fell off the bed, it was a game they always played while waiting for Cynthia. As she walked out she gulped a little, Devit and Tyki looked at her and gulped before their attention turned to Jasdero, who shoved his brother off the bed still messing around, forgetting about Cynthia and laughed at Devit as he snickered lying on the floor.

"It looks good."

She walked over to the twin and helped him up before shoving him at his brother. Tyki sighed and just stood there waiting for them patiently.

"Oh. Here." Jasdero took out a shoe box and handed it to her.

Cynthia blinked and opened the box, closing it straight after and glared at the two of them. "What the hell! We aren't going to a party you idiots!"

They both laughed, knowing this would be her reaction to the shoes as she went and grabbed her converses. While Tyki snickered as she walked past, he looked towards Devit as he grinned and stuck his tongue out. Tyki figured he planned all of these just to make the day fun, and to get her mind away from thinking of her brother. Just for one day, and by the looks of things it seemed to be working. They all headed for the usual area where Tyki would be during his human days with Eeez and the other two. The four of them in their human forms, Tyki was walking in front, while behind him, Cynthia was scolding the twins and moaning at them, asking them why she had to where the stupid dress. It was not suitable for where they were heading, and even Tyki agreed with that, but they he was taking Devit's side about it suiting her, which for one was rare to see Tyki being in agreement with the twins, but it still pissed her off immensely. Cynthia decided she was going to stop talking to the twins and Tyki and walked by herself, while she continued to throw her strop on them forcing her to where the bloody dress.

When they reached the work place, they were greeted by Eeez and he looked at the twins who stood to the left of Tyki, while Cynthia stood behind Tyki embarrassed, and went completely shy, really, she was the only girl to come here so often, since it wasn't a suitable are for girls because apparently they were fragile. Not her. She wasn't fragile, she would probably be like Tyki completely and utterly dangerous when pissed off, but she had a sense of humor and that kindness with in her. She poked her head from behind Tyki and smiled at Eeez as he hopped off the platform and hugged her, she hugged back gently, since he still looked like he was ill, and he still had that pendent that Tyki gave him, the button from Yeager's jacket. They were then greeted by the other two, Momo and Clark. They looked at her and blinked a bit, no matter how many times she came to visit Eeez, this was the first time they had seen her in a dress. Devit smirked and nudged Jasdero as he grinned. Both of them slid their arms between Cynthia's and dragged her up the steps onto the platform, while Eeez followed the three of them. Tyki and the other two stood there completely.. Confused with what was going to happen to the poor girl. Tyki knew it was a bad idea to let them keep her in the dress.

"Tyki... Was that." Clark started the conversation.

"Yes."

"She looks different." Momo commented and sighed.

"She is in a dress." Tyki mumbled with a bit of sarcasm.

"No shit." Momo returned.

"No secret job today." Clark asked the scruffy haired guy.

"Nope."

Momo looked at Tyki and smiled, "Is that why those three tagged along?"

"Yes. Also. Cynthia was upset."

"So you thought, Eeez might help?" Clark asked again.

Tyki nodded as they headed to start working. Meanwhile Cynthia sat in the corner and looked at the twins as Eeez clung to her tightly. The twins smiled and looked at her, holding up Tyki's playing cards deck, they stole from him, while he was talking to Momo and Clark. Eeez blinked and looked a little confused, the same with Cynthia. Either way she sighed.

"What's the catch."

"Strip. Poker."

"No. I refuse." She hugged Eeez and glared at the twins as they grinned.

"Oh come on Cyn."

"The kids probably seen it before. Hee!"

"Do you want me to get Tyki. Tell him, you stole his cards. That you want to play strip poker... WITH A GIRL. In front of an Eleven year old?"

They laughed as she face palmed and Eeez just smiled under his face mask, before giggling as well. Eventually she gave up and agreed. So the three of them played strip poker, till Tyki came and said it was time to head back.

* * *

"Miss Lulu Bell." Mimi called as Lulu Bell sat in her chair and looked at her maid, holding out her hand for the child to do her nails with the girl did willingly, kneeling before Lulu she started to carefully file her Mistress' nails.

"Miss Lulu Bell. Can I please go and play with Cynthia?" She looked up to Lulu as the women nodded.

"After my nails have been done. You may."

Hearing the answer she hope and wished for, Mimi continue to care to her Mistress' nails happy, to be able to actually get to play with Cynthia and everyone knew it would be a major fight in the back garden of the Earl's mansion.

* * *

As Tyki walked back to the hut that Eeez was normally in, and which they all were. The three grown men were shocked at the site, Cynthia was sitting there shivering, while Devit was shirtless as well as Jasdero, though Jasdero had lost his boots as well. Eeez sat there laughing with Jasdero as Devit and Cynthia were disagreeing, with the last turn, apparently to Devit, he won it, but in reality Cynthia did, but she couldn't fight with him, so she still disagreed, but it meant the dress had to come off, and she sat there blushing, as they all looked at the men who just strolled in.

"Yo, Tyki." The three of them said in unison, while Eeez waved. It was like deja vu, only this time, poker was involved.

"What.. How did you get my cards?"

"Pick pocketed. You're so easy to pickpocket." Devit replied as Jasdero threw his brothers jacket over the girl covering her up then snuggling her giggling. Believe her on this, she was just as embarrassed as the three guys standing in the door way. Momo and Clark were blushing a little, while Tyki cleared his throat. Devit smirked and looked at Cynthia as she gulped. There was a second catch. A secret catch that Devit kept hidden, she could tell from his grin, and she wasn't liking the feels she was getting from this secret catch. It could be her instincts playing up, and she could be hopelessly wrong about it, because obviously Devit would touch her, he wouldn't let her touch him, so why touch her if she can't do it back. Either way, it was time to leave, Jasdero gathered up Cynthia's dress and boots, as she zipped Devit's jacket up. Devit grinned.

"Just this once." He swept Cynthia off her feet and carried her bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around his neck blushing a little, he smiled as she gulped. She was in complete shock from his sudden actions.

Eeez walked with Jasdero, while Tyki, Momo and Clark walked behind the younger ones, Tyki frowned a little at Devit and Cynthia. It looked like they were both competing for Cynthia, because he seemed to be a little jealous of Devit. Devit made sure that the bottom of his coat was held firmly against her legs by his arm, so as they walked no one could see anything while Cynthia leaned against his chest slowly falling asleep again. They all walked onto the so-called "private" section of the train, that Tyki and the group used, all sitting down Jasdero sat next to Devit, who had Cynthia between his legs asleep, with her back against to him, and Eeez fell asleep lying his head on Jasdero's lap. Jasdero was leaning his head on his brother shoulder, also asleep. The older ones looked at the four of them and decided to leave them be and let them all sleep as they headed back to wherever Tyki and the others, where going.

* * *

_Just had to add in the Strip Poker. It was their day off from hurting the Exorcists, might as well enjoy it, it would probably be a while till they get another vacation day._

_Devit.. Slowly... And I literally mean. Very, very slowly (like the speed of a snail kind of slow) is opening up to Cynthia._

_Tyki is finally realizing that he likes Cynthia more than he thought, which means he has competition._

_The Next chapter would probably start of with Mimi and Cynthia's fight._

_Don't forget to R&R :D Oh and I'll be editing the information on Cynthia that I put at the beginning, mostly her History and Personality._

_x Rire x_


	6. Mimi's Attack: Encounter Lenalee and Cyn

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M  
__**Fight Pairings:**__ Mimi vs Cynthia. Cynthia vs Lenalee.  
__**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia (OC)  
__**Chapter:**__ Mimi's Attack - Lenalee's and Cynthia's Encounter._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** This is just fighting between Cynthia, Mimi and Lenalee. Though the beginning and end, is normal.

_**Songs for this chapter:**__ A Vampire's Lullaby, A Shadow, Heroines Syndrome and Toumei no Kagi._

_• A Vampire's Lullaby - Cynthia's "dreams" about her past._

_• A Shadow - Cynthia's Lullaby when strolling London and before being found by Tyki._

_• Heroines Syndrome - Fight with Mimi and Lenalee_

_• Toumei no Kagi - When Tyki finds Cynthia hurt._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Vampire's Lullaby" and "A Shadow" A Shadow is from The Pandora Hearts OST 2

* * *

As they arrived back at the stop, Tyki gently shook the young boy, so Momo, Clark and the boy could head to where they stayed. After they had stepped off the train onto the platform, Eeez waved bye to Tyki, as the other to just raised their hands saying bye, Tyki smiled and waved back at them. Once the train left the station, he changed into his Noah appearance, and gently nudged the twins, trying not to wake Cynthia up in the meantime. After the boys had awoken, he lifted the girl of the floor and away from Devit so he could stand up, and carefully, he carried the sleeping teenager to their passage, for when they were on missions requested and reserved by the Earl himself. Reaching the first class section, they stepped into the cabin room, Tyki laid Cynthia across the seat, while himself and the twins sat opposite her, and Devit placed the neatly folded clothes pile, that within it held Cynthia's dress and stockings, his shirt plus Jasdero's jacket next to him on the chair.

The three off them, watched her for a few seconds before Tyki and Devit looked at each other, then towards Jasdero as he looked at his brother and Tyki, before they all turned their gazes back at the sleeping girl before them, all gulping at the same time at her cuteness.

"She.. Is just... Like.. A.. Sleeping"

"Kitten." Devit finished his brothers sentence.

"Let's keep this between us three."

"Agreed" They twins said together agreeing to Tyki's suggestion. As Jasdero sighed, while they all watched her.

"She is adorable when sleeping though."

Both his brother and Tyki elbowed his arms as he winced a little from the little impact it had against his skin and turned to the two of them, his had turning left and right before falling quiet, hearing her moan and slowly start to wake up. The three of them would cover up their amusement of watching hers sleep by averting their gazes, Devit's towards the room door on his left, Jasdero's up to the light that was, placed in the center of the room, as Tyki had the causal, glance to the right, and watch the scenery of the boring train ride fly past the window. Though now and then, you would notice Jasdero swipe the light on his head out-of-the-way so he could stare at the light above them all.  
She looked at them curiously before leaning back against the wooden plank that apparently was a wall, yet was only really there to hold the door in place, her gaze stared out of the window, as she yawned and stretched her legs out across the chair, waiting for the ride to end, so she can finally, go get some new clothes on, instead of wearing Devit's jacket all day, and even though it was comfy he would want it back sooner or later. She lifted the hood of the jacket over her and placed her hands beside her, in all honest, Cynthia really didn't want to go back to the mansion, she really didn't want to go back to the gloomy place, where the only fun was teasing Tyki, and chasing Lero. Maybe messing with the Twins and wrecking the library, along with Tyki's books. Eventually she sighed, and took her dress stockings and shoes, walking out of the carriage room, she went and sat in the one next door and started to get change. Cynthia decided it's time she got a good look around London again, see how much it had changed, after all, she had hardly visited that place, ever since she was, taken in by the Earl, hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone. After she left, Devit turned to Tyki as they both figured what she was going to do, and just sighed not even bothering to stop her, Jasdero wasn't even paying attention, he was in his own little world while staring at the light.

They reached the stop, and Cynthia soon took off, jumping off the train she walked along the platform still with Devit's hood over her head, she knew he was going to be pissed off when she arrived back at the mansion, that's if she decided to go back later the train left she walked along the path towards the park that was, abandoned and only Allen and herself knew about, well as far as she knew, it was only them two.

* * *

After strolling around her hometown, looking around, she decided it was time to head for the park she originally, stepped foot into the city of London, the main reason she was in London was to visit the park before returning to the gloomy dark Mansion. As she reached the park Cynthia raised her head, and gulped a little seeing the dark green haired exorcist, along with Lulu Bell's maid, she hid behind the planked oak fence surrounding the park, though Mimi caught a glimpse of the jacket, and Lenalee turned to see what she was looking at, but didn't notice her.

"Cynthia...!" Mimi screamed, causing her to flinch a little, when she stepped out from behind the fence, she ducked dodging the metal fan heading straight for her, her hair fell out of the hood, as the hood fell of her head, revealing her white locks.

Lifting herself off the ground, Lenalee soon activated her innocence's and launched herself towards the white-haired girl kicking her against the back to the ground. Cynthia slid across the dirt and coughed from the dirt, she didn't understand why she was fighting back. Maybe she couldn't, that wasn't it, they weren't giving her a chance to fight back, this was one-sided. Mimi against Cynthia, as well as Lenalee against Cynthia. Raising herself off the ground she coughed again before turning around and moving out-of-the-way, of the second metal fan heading her way. She ran straight and them, Lenalee was first, using her dark boots she launched herself towards Cynthia once more, lifting her leg, Cyn raised her arms, to calm the impact down, though still slid across the ground, yet stayed on her feet, though, she forgot about the fans being like boomerangs, and was soon cut and sliced by both fans, one slice her left leg, and the other one, her right arm, collapsing onto one leg screaming a little from the pain.

"Mimi! You Bitch!" Her gaze turned to the made, and it wasn't a nice gaze, it was a gaze basically telling her, that she was dead.

"T...That's... Devit's jacket..." Mimi mumbled as Cynthia nodded. The girl knew she was in for it now. It was Devit's only and favourite jacket, and she just went and ripped it.

Cynthia lifted herself off the ground and headed straight towards Mimi, the maid held her fans as, Cyn jumped towards the girl standing on the bench, and spun, kicking her across the face before landing on the ground, and taking hold of Lenalee's foot, before it reached her stomach. "I wouldn't.. Kick there." She shoved the girl onto her back, as Mimi looked at her, launching one of her fans towards the girl, slicing her left side.

"What.." She held her side and looked at Mimi. "Stay the Fuck down! You useless piece of shit!"

She dodged the fan, that was coming back round from behind, only just and was kicked in the stomach by the Exorcist before being a target for her wind move, waltz: mist screamed before falling to the ground, panting a little, lifting herself up again, before being kicked by the girl again, though moved out-of-the-way just in time, yet she then felt the attack of Mimi's fans, both at the same time, as they cut her right side, and right leg, soon she felt herself fall to the ground once more. Trembling, lifting herself off the ground, she coughed a little, Cynthia didn't want to waste her true abilities on these two, when she could easily hurt them without it, though at the moment, it didn't seem like she could do anything with out her true abilities. Just as she was about to attack the Exorcist, even though she was in so much pain.

"Kanda-kun!" She heard the girl scream and before she could notice the Exorcist blue haired boy in front her she felt a rush of cold metal slice through the jacket and her dress, diagonally down the chest slashing as she trembled the blood spraying out over the both of them, as she collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, feeling the same rush of coldness attack her stomach as soon as she had hit the ground, leading her to cough blood up, plus choking a little on the air around her as she gasped for the fresh air around her.

"Lenalee!" The exorcist girl looked round and her eyes widened, as she ran over to the white-haired boy, stopping him from going any further than the fence surrounding the park. "Are you okay.. Who did Kanda just attack."

"No.. one.. Just another level two Akuma... Don't worry Allen-kun. Lets head back." Lenalee slowly nudged the boy away from the park.

Kanda made his way back over to the two walking away from the fence after sheathing Mugen once more, leaving Cynthia on the floor, Mimi had disappeared soon as she sensed the second aura of innocence that was coming from Kanda. The three left the park leaving Cynthia their gasping for air, choking on the blood that was building up in her throat before she had forced it out with a cough. She laid there her eyes slowly closing, she panted, and tried to inhale any air around her, but everything was going black, and the blood was just spreading around her over the ground. Slowly she felt herself losing conscious, but tried to stay awake, just until someone came to her.

* * *

Mimi ran to the mansion to find Lulu Bell, before bumping into Tyki, she was panicking a little from the battle that had just happened and gulped when Tyki looked at her. He smiled before noticing she was panicking and started to get a little curious.

"What's wrong Mimi?"

"N... N-nothing. Sir."

"Are you sure..? You look like you were in a fight."

"Nope. Just.. Attacked by a few dogs."

She ran past him and made her way to Lulu Bell who just turned the corner and looked at her. "Mimi. Welcome back. Did you have fun?" The girl nodded then gulped a little.

"Miss Lulu Bell.. T.. The fight was interrupted.. By that Exorcist that carried the sword, and the girl with the Dark Boots." Lulu Bell looked at her a little concerned.

"And.. Cynthia?"

"Sorry Mistress.. I fled before I found out what happened to her." Lulu looked up as Tyki disappeared from the corridor overhearing their conversation, and went to find the young girl Noah. Mimi frowned and bowed at her Mistress apologizing for her mess, up with the girls.

* * *

_"How are you feeling?" The young child turned her head towards the male sitting beside her slowly sitting up and her hand went straight to her head._

_"Headache... Still." She ran her hand across her forehead and blinked, feeling the crosses placed across it and looked at the boy, he had them as well, and she trembled a little._

_"Don't worry.. They will heal, plus." He smiled and moved her hand away as her hair fell in front of the crosses. "You have two appearances now. Your Noah appearance is when the crosses appear on your forehead. If your crosses don't appear. Then that is your human appearance. Oh also. There is another way to tell them apart. When you are in your Noah appearance, your skin will change to a grayish green colour." He petted her head as she nodded, understanding what he said.. At least she thought she understood, but either way, she would learn overtime, she knew she would, since she was a fast learner._

_"Okay. Sir."_

_"Tyki. Just call me Tyki. That is Lulu Bell." He pointed to the women sitting on the bed as Cynthia nodded._

_"Okay, Tyki, Lulu Bell. Thank you for saving me."_

"You really messed up this time..."

Tyki stepped in the park, and sighed before walking towards the very faint conscious teenager lying in the middle of the park. She turned her head slightly and tried to smiled but ended up coughing again. Her surface wounds were healed, and the mid-depth ones, were halfway healed, while the slash across her chest and the stab wound on her stomach where taking their time, healing.

"I-i... G-guess so." She coughed again as he sat down next to her.

"So.. What are you going to do...?"

"Heal."

He smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah. That would be a good idea." He stroked her cheek softly, wiping the blood from her mouth, as she closed her eyes. "Don't loose conscience on me now Cynthia." He picked her up carefully, trying not to hurt her any more than she already was.

"I... I'll try not to... Tyki..." She coughed again, before resting her head against his chest as he carried her, while she fell unconscious.

"Stupid... Idiot... Rest." He held her close, and started to head out of the park.

She was a Noah, so she was, meant to be healing fast, and Tyki didn't understand which she wasn't healing as fast as usual. Either way he made his way back to the Earl's mansion as quickly as he could, but not to quick so he would put more pressure on Cynthia, so he went at a reasonable pace. He could tell Devit wasn't going to be happy about his jacket, it was literally filled with rips, and as he stepped into the mansion, the twins were strolling past the corridor heading for the library, though Devit turned his head bored before noticing the man, and girl in his arms, and straight away he ran towards them.

"W..What happened?"

"She was meant to be fighting Mimi... Lulu's Maid." He carefully moved his arm, trying to keep her up, so she wouldn't slip. "But it seems.. Two Exorcists decided, they wanted to join... Mimi being only an Akuma, soon fled as soon as Kanda Yu arrived, I'm guessing the other one.. Was none other than Lenalee Lee."

Devit looked at Tyki and scowled a little at the names before letting him past to take the girl to her room. Entering her room, he looked towards Mimi who was standing next to Lulu Bell, and as usual she sat there elegantly, and quietly. Looking at the girl her eyes widened a little and turned to Mimi. "You.. Left her like this..?"

"I'm sorry Mistress. When I left her.. She only had the cuts I caused and a few bruises from the Exorcists wind attack."

Tyki laid her on the bed as she coughed a little, he sat on the other seat slightly annoyed, at the maid and looked at Lulu Bell, asking her to leave with the maid, before he killed the akuma, at this Lulu Bell sighed and stood up, walking out of the room, with Mimi, as he unzipped Devit's jacket slowly removing it from her, and set it next to her, as Devit walked in he was slightly pissed at the state of his jacket though, more worried about Cynthia. He sat on the end of her bed and leaned against the board, looking at the gash across her chest, the stab wound, plus the other mid-depth cuts over her body.

"She.. Really took it rough didn't she."

"Yes. Though I have noticed. Cynthia hasn't been healing as quickly as the rest of us, after she has been attacked." He looked towards Devit as he looked a little confused. "For example." He pointed to the mid-depth cuts on her legs and the one on her side. "These were caused by Mimi's fans, and Lenalee's wind attack. For us, they would already be healed perfectly... Though they are still healing for Cynthia.. And I don't know why." Devit understood now and looked at the cuts.

"You're right... There is something up with her healing." Devit frowned and turned to Tyki. "We will figure it out later, right now.. I think we should just let her rest as much as she can."

"Oh. That was such a very mature sentence." Tyki grinned as he growled at him. "But. Still, lets leave her be."

The two left her, Devit climbed of the bed, leaving his jacket next to her as Tyki moved from the side of the bed, both of them heading out as Jasdero ran to his brother worried, though Devit calmed him down and said she would be okay, whether that was true, Tyki and himself didn't know, the battle she was just in, really did take a lot out of her, and she endured so much pain through it. More than what pain Tyki gave her during her punishment, that were requested by the Earl. Lulu Bell on the other hand went and informed the Earl, about Cynthia's condition, and he understood the situation, which meant she wouldn't be doing many missions for a couple of days, without someone being with her.

* * *

_N'aww... Look at that, caring Tyki and Lulu Bell.. A little._

_Anyway Don't forget to R&R._

_Oh also.. There will be special Chapters:_

_**• Cynthia's Birthday**__  
__**• Leo and Cynthia **__(Ruslan and Ludmila)  
__**• Allen and Cynthia**__ (Hansel and Gretel)  
__**• Cynthia's Daydream Land**__ (Alice in Wonderland)  
__**• Cynthia and the seven boys.**__ (Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs)_

The last two are going to take up a few chapters, so they will be separate chapters from this story.

_www. Fairytail . biz / list . html (Site for the actual stories above)_

x Rire x


	7. Dark Matter v Innocence - Lenalee v Cyn

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Fight Pairings:**__ Lenalee vs Cynthia_  
_**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia_  
_**Chapter:**__ Dark Matter vs Innocence. Lenalee and Cynthia._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** The ending.. A new person. Lavi finally see's Cynthia xD. Lenalee and Cynthia battle.

_**Songs for this chapter:**__ Heroines Syndrome_

_• Heroines Syndrome - Fight with Lenalee_

By Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

_"Onee-chan" She felt someone shake her a little, then little snickers. "Onee-chan wake up!" Cynthia lifted her head and coughed a little looking at her little brother before turning her gaze towards the second figure._

After her battle with Mimi and Lenalee, she thought she was, done for when Kanda had attacked her to protect Lenalee, but she remembered someone helping her, but couldn't remember who, since she was slowly falling unconscious. She felt herself slowly waking up, but she was, determined to see the rest of this dream.. The dream of her past, she wanted to remember who that second person was. In her mind she reached her arm out two the two people, her brother and the second figure, as they faded in front of her quietly mumbling at the two of them, "No.. D-don't.. W-wait... P-please..." She stretched her arm farther into the fading dream as everything was going back she screamed again, "Don't leave me..!" Unaware that she was actually shouting in reality and the dream, she felt some on shake her softly before waking up and sitting up, head butting the person in front of her and falling back onto her pillow moaning. "Shit." She opened her eyes again as her vision slowly became clearer and gulped seeing the person in front of her.

"You.. Bitch.." He looked round at her and blinked as they both held their heads.

"D...Devit..." Slowly her eyes teared up again and he started to panic.

"No.." He covered his mouth and frowned. "Sorry..."

She looked down, as he looked at her, she looked terrible, to think, it took a day and a half for the wounds by Kanda to heal. That is stupid for a Noah. Devit gulped a little before soon, carefully pulled her close to him, and gently hugged her. "I'm sorry.. Cyn." He mumbled as she trembled, her eyes widen with shock, as she trembled, and wrapped her arms around him gripping his shirt. "Did... You have one of those dreams... Again?" Cynthia nodded a little against his shoulder, she still wondered why they were appearing to her so often, especially ones of her past, and they all started when she was, attacked by Allen's innocence on her first mission with Road, where she first met Lenalee and Allen, the one that was in the two which was, stuck in time, repeating the same day.

"Devit... What happened..?" Tyki walked in and stopped, shocked. "Again..?"

"Yeah... She was screaming... Something about not leaving her." Devit said as she cried against him still.

"Al...len..." She gripped Devit's shirt tighter. "H-he... Was... Fading... Then I just s-saw..."

Devit looked at Tyki as he went to get some clothes for her to change into, since she had been wearing those for a day and a half since her battle. As Tyki went to get the clothes, Devit helped her off the bed, and to the bathroom. He stopped at the door as Cynthia took the handle of the door, he shook a little, as she let go off him, he gulped a little and turned to Tyki who nodded and smiled, as he left the room. "D-devit... His... Body..." Cynthia mumbled after he had left the room as Tyki turned to her. "His body.. Moved on its own... He a-apologized... For hugging me..." Tyki walked over to her and smiled.

"He just hates being touched by others... It's they way he is..." He smiled and moved her fringe out of her eyes, and wiped the make up that was running down her face away. "If he hugs you... Just accept it. You might not get another... For a long time."

She blushed a little and nodded, frowning still, and looked away. What was wrong with her, she liked Devit so why was she feeling like this around Tyki. He stood there and blinked a little, then grinned a little, before patting her head. As she looked up she noticed the tips of his index fingers on the corners of her lips, as he moved his fingers turning her frown to a smiled, she closed her eyes, as he moved his hands away, and Cynthia held the smile on her face as he smirked and let out a faint chuckle.

"You look better, when you're smiling..." He opened the door to the bathroom, and pushed her gently in it. "Get cleaned up. The Earl is holding a meeting again."

She stumbled into the bathroom, and turned around as he closed the door before she could saying anything, his shadow that was, shown on the door, faded as he walked away from the bathroom, and out of the room, to let her have some privacy. Cynthia slowly removed the ruined dress and held it in her hands, trembling, it was the only thing she had left to remember Road by, and now it was, ruined. If Road was still here, Cyn would've been scolded by her as soon as she woke up, from healing. She turned the shower on, and stepped into the glass rectangular cabinet closing the glass door behind her, and stood under the water, as it ran over her, washing the blood off her chest from where the wound that Kanda's sword had scarred her. She placed her hand over the scare and trembled closing her eyes, her hair reaching to her lower back, as her skin colour went from its grayish green colour, to a pale with a slight tanned peach colour, her eyes turning sea blue, as she took a deep breath and exhaled it calming herself down, before continuing her shower and after about ten minutes of being trapped in the glass, she stepped out and walked out, grabbing the towel of the stand and opening the door, wrapping it around herself, letting out a sigh, frowning again.  
"Who... Was that other figure...?" She quietly mumbled to herself walking over to the clothes that Tyki had taken from her wardrobe, right now she didn't care what it was. She would slide the white dress over her head, and tied the ribbon into a bow, firmly in the middle of her back, then slid her hands under her white locks, removing them from under the dress, to place, the smooth strands over the top of the dress.

Tyki and the others sat in the meeting room, and sighed. The Earl was late.. Again. Lulu Bell was sitting next Tyki, Mimi standing to her right, while Tyki was on her left. Jasdero and Devit sitting in their usual seats. While Cynthia made her way to the room, she didn't bother changing to her Noah appearance, she couldn't be bothered. Not at the moment. She didn't feel like having that appearance. It would probably just remind her of the fight she was badly injured in. As she stepped into the meeting room, her hands over her chest, gently scratching the scare that sat there, the others looked at her, as she smiled at them.

"Hello. Everyone. I'm.. Back." She dropped her arm to her side at the silence, before being hugged by Mimi.

"I'm so sorry. Cynthia. I really am sorry." She trembled a little as Cynthia felt drops of water on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have left you. I knew that boy was going, and I still left, without warning you."

"I... Please... Don't cry... Mimi-chan." She dropped to her knees, as Mimi pulled her down, dropping to her knees still crying. "Honestly... Stupid Akuma... I perfe-" She gasped a little, as Mimi lent back she coughed. "I'm... Okay..." She stood up and walked to her seat.

"Now that I think about it... Cynthia... You... Weren't in your Noah appearance during the fight... At all..." She stopped as Mimi returned to Lulu Bell's side. Cynthia stopped standing behind Jasdero's chair and trembled.

"That's... Why you took so long... To heal." Tyki mumbled.

"When I checked on you. Before Devit heard you scream. Your skin was the colour it is now." Lulu Bell said.

"But when I came in, you were in your Noah appearance." Devit mumbled.

Cynthia trembled a little and let out a small 'tch' sound as she sat down, as the Earl entered with Lero hovering beside him. They all turned towards him, apart from Cynthia who stared at the food in front of her and scratched the scare again. As the Earl looked at them, and coughed a little before starting to talk.

"Hello. I'm sure you have all figured out, that Cynthia was, attacked before she could even change into her Noah appearance." The Earl said as Devit's and Tyki's eyes widened. "She was already being pursued by Kanda Yu... Due to wearing Devit's jacket. When she reached the park, Mimi was fighting against Lenalee Lee, and spotted Cynthia, which notified Lenalee Lee." He stated as he turned to Mimi as she trembled in her spot.

"I attacked Cynthia as a warning... That there were more Exorcist about. But... Lenalee started to attack her before.. She got the message. I was trying to get across to her." The maid replied, a little worried.

Cynthia lifted her head and looked at the Earl, as he nodded his head, she sighed with a little relief as Tyki and Devit frowned, they finally understood why she wasn't healing properly.

* * *

Lenalee turned to Kanda as he stood outside the cafeteria with her. "Are you sure... She is dead..?"

"I.. Can't be certain. She is after all a Noah." He replied, as Lenalee sighed and nodded.

"We have to keep it from Allen... If he found out"

"Nothing would happen. Moyashi knows she is the enemy, whether his sister or not." Kanda cut of Lenalee's sentence as she looked at the boy in front of her, before he turned and walked away, as Allen walked out of the cafeteria with Lavi, and looked towards her as she dropped her head sighing a little, and turned around jumping a little seeing Lavi and Allen in front of her.

"How long were you there for?"

"We only just walked out.. A few seconds ago." Lavi replied.

"What... Did you want us to know something?" Allen asked as she shook her head and smiled. As she slid her arms between theirs and headed to Komui's office, dragging them with her.

* * *

She sat there at the table and stared at her hands that sat in her lap. She had to be with someone, on every mission now, straight orders from the Earl himself. The others were slightly shocked, but they didn't show it, and instead agreed to The Earl's orders and continued eating the food. As the Earl handed out the cards to them, this mean everyone was working in pairs again. Jasdero and Devit, Lulu Bell and Mimi. Which left her with Tyki, again. She figured it would be like this till she was able to be trusted by herself, to go on missions alone. Lifting her card she trembled a little, and closed her eyes. She lifted her head to Tyki as he looked at her. They looked at the others as they turned to look at the two of them. All four of the Noah's set their cards on the table in the middle, faced upwards showing who they had. As she trembled, not placing hers down.

_Tyki's  
Name: Kanda Yu.  
Location: France  
Last Seen: 1 Hour, Paris.  
Companion: None_

_Jasdevi's_  
_Name: Lenalee_  
_Location: Spain_  
_Last Seen: 1 Hour, Barcelona._  
_Companions: Allen Walker._

_Lulu Bell's_  
_Name: Aryster Krory III_  
_Location: Germany_  
_Last Seen: 1 Hour, Berlin_  
_Companion: Miranda Lotto._

Cynthia turned to Lulu Bell, she knew the type of power Miranda had and sighed. "Be careful. Lulu. That Miranda exorcist, can use time, rewinding it, to take away any wounds on her companions." Lulu nodded as she smiled, towards Cynthia as a thank you, taking her card back, she then turned to the twins. "Lenalee, has her innocence as boots, they make her move faster, but watch out for her level two mode. She becomes a lot more faster." The twins smiled as Devit petted her head and Jasdero chuckled, before grabbing their card and leaving. "D-Devi..." He looked towards her. "Careful... You've seen what Allen can do..." He smirked.

"They... Are no match for us. Stop worrying." She looked at him, "You just kill Kanda..." He grinned. "Make him feel how you felt."

Tyki took their cards as she nodded and he left, the only problem was.. Kanda wasn't her kill. Lero hovered over to them two. As she sighed and Tyki growled, Lero was accompanying them on their journey to France. Just what they needed. The two of them looked at each other, they expression, were both the look of disappointment about Lero being with them, and soon, Cynthia ripped a little of the table-cloth, as Tyki looked at her curiously she grinned evilly grabbing Lero's umbrella body and soon wrapping his head with the ripped cloth, holding it under her arm and tying it into a knot when she was, finished. She still kept his site visible, though, wrapped the rest of the Jack-o-Lantern head the golem had up in white and soon headed for the door as they could only hear muffles from the golem, Tyki stood there and gulped a little.

Then looked at Lero slowly following behind, he walked out following Cynthia. As he watched she trembled and looked at her card, sighing he would walk up and wrap his arms around her pulling her towards him, as she stopped and looked at him. As he glanced at her card he blinked a little.

"You don't have Kanda."

"Nope."

"Then...?"

"I don't know." She looked at the card again.

He hugged her tighter as Lero hovered over to them, shouting in their ears, "Stop hugging! Lero!"

As they both cringed from the sudden loudness, Cynthia turn towards the thing and blinked. "How.. Did.. I wrapped you up. And you have no arms so...?"

"Lero. That doesn't matter. We need to leave." Lero said hovering on wards as Tyki's and her own eyes watched the golem.

"Creepy." He mumbled, and placed his hand under her chin lifting her head back up to his face, as she blushed more, she was getting that feeling again, but why, she didn't like Tyki like that, she hated this man, yet she lets him hug her, and surprise attack her with no retaliation. She gulped a little as he leaned and grinned. "You.. Thought I was going to kiss you again." She scowled and shoved him away, before turning her head blushing even more. He would just walk past her and softly pat her head, before walking after Lero who hovered at the end of the corridor. Slowly, really slowly while staring at her card she followed Tyki.

* * *

Tyki and Cynthia soon arrived in Paris and looked around, she trembled as she kept close to Tyki, holding his arm, at least this time he was, dressed better than he normally dressed in his Human appearance, it was more suitable for where they were, plus he only dressed like that when he was with Eeez, Momo and Clark, which was understandable, due to where they work, when he isn't on missions. She kept close to him, since she didn't like some of the people who were strolling around the city, as Tyki and herself walked through the crowds, and she was getting a strange vibe that there was something more than innocence and an Exorcist with Paris. She gripped his arms stopping the both of them, and gulped a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like... We're being watched..." She mumbled holding her arm through his, as he placed his hand on hers.

"Well.. Let's keep moving. They'll show themselves eventually." He smiled and continued to walk, as she walked with him.

The two of them wandered through the capital, as the strolled down a street, she still had her assumptions on them being watched, though didn't mention anymore of it, the two of them looked towards the park that was just at the edge of the street they were walking down. Making their way to a towards a park, they looked at each other before turning back to the entrance of it, seeing the lake and fields, a few benches, and a park for the children. They stood there for a minute, before walking in and straight away she sat down on one of the park benches, her feet were killing her. And she shivered a little. Taking out her card again she blinked. She was, confused with the card.

_Name: Lenalee Lee._  
_Location: France._  
_Last Seen: 1 Hour, Paris._  
_Companion: Kanda Yu._

"I don't get it." He sat down next to her as she turned and looked at him, he took a glance at her card.

"Maybe... They are all in one place...?" He mumbled.

"But how. They all had different locations, you saw it yourself." She looked around and sighed. "Also... Why are we here..?"

"I don't honestly know... I was... Just walking." He looked around and sighed.

"I still think we're being watched... It's scary." She narrowed her eyes a little. "Can't you contact Lulu and the Twins.. Tell them our assumption on the situation... Like send one of your teez."

He looked round at her and smiled. As she blinked a little, and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, he looked at her and nudged her a little, though slowly she was seeing bits of her past again just, like this morning before she woke up.

_"Leo-kun! Allen! Be careful!" Cynthia screamed. She looked towards her brother, and the second person was still blurry and hard to make out the appearance of the child. Though they played on the swings at one of the parks within London._

_"We wi-" As her brother went to answer her, he fell backwards of the swing and the blurred figure jumped of his swing to see if the child was okay as she ran towards her little brother to check on him. He sat on the floor slowly whimpering holding his head. "It hurts."_

_"Allen..." She knelt and hugged him tightly. "You silly kid, I told you to be careful, now look." She looked at him wiping the tears away and smiled as he smiled a little too when she softly kissed the part of his head that had clashed with the floor. "Be careful. And don't make me worry so much. You'll make me have a heart attack if you keep messing around." She felt him hug back as she hugged him tighter._

_"Sorry. Onee-san."_

She woke up and looked panting a little, before lifting her head off the person shoulder beside her. "Sorry. Tyki." He smiled as she looked at him, rubbing her eyes, pouting a little, and then covered her mouth yawning. After she had finished yawning, she felt his hand slide down her cheek as he softly kissed her she blushed and found herself kissing black, which shocked her inside. When he pulled away from the kiss, he grinned and as she gulped a little, as he pulled her into a hug.

"You had a dream again right?" He asked holding her close sitting on the bench.

As she leaned against him trembling she gulped a little and gripped the coat he was wearing, before pushing him out-of-the-way, and moving herself out-of-the-way of the boot, that parted the two of them, both falling off the bench, she trembled staring at the girl "Len...alee.. Lee." The girls gaze turned to Cynthia, sending chills down her spine, before she grinned, lifting herself off the ground and dusting herself off, she held her hand out for Tyki as he took it. "Geez.. We were having a moment then... It's our day off. We just wanted to go out for a stroll..." She shot a glare back at the green haired girl who was watching her every moment. "Tyki.. Send out that message.. To the twins... Let them know... That the one they are looking for is here." She turned to Tyki before trembling.

"Of course... Cyn-chan." She glared at him. "I mean.. Cynthia." He coughed before sending one of his teez to the twins.

While he did that Cynthia grabbed his arm and pointed towards the weird guy. "T...yki... W-who...?"

"It seems.. Lulu Bell will be needing one also." He sent another out, as she growled.

Lenalee was starting to get irritated by their delays, and soon launched herself towards Cynthia, though Tyki pulled her out-of-the-way, she skidded across the floor. As Tyki held her close and sighed, as the two main ones they were waiting to see decided to show themselves. Her gaze turned to the white-haired boy and the blue-haired boy as she trembled and gripped Tyki's shirt more, after seeing Kanda's sword. Tyki looked towards them and smiled, before frowning. It was Cynthia and himself, against five exorcists... He might be able to survive it, but they way Cynthia was from seeing Kanda, she wouldn't hold out at all, plus it was only a few days ago that he practically sent her on the verge of death.

"So.. She lives." Kanda mumbles, as Lenalee looks towards him.

"What do you mean... She lives?" Allen looked at Kanda confused as Cynthia looked at him.

"He means... Little boy... He tried, to kill your dear 'Onee-san.' who stands right here." Tyki mumbled.

He turned towards Allen holding Cynthia close to him, as a familiar set of giggles were heard, and Cynthia lifted her head looking around for the two idiots, before she heard a bell ring. Looking above them, Tyki and Cynthia stood there completely gob smacked. They crashed into the floor in front of the group before laughing their heads off, while they were doing that, Cynthia stormed over to them, lifted Devit up by his jacket and glared at him as he grinned. "Hey Cyn..." Jasdero stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist carefully and laughed. "We got the message... Hee!" Lulu and Mimi stood next to Tyki as the both sighed.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She shook both of them and let go, just to flip Devit over her shoulder. "Take not of the fucking situation...!" Devit blinked laying on the floor as Jasdero let go to see if he was okay.

Krory shuffled over to Allen who stood there trembling. "T-that's your sister." Allen nodded slightly scared, as she looked towards her brother and the other two, before turning over to Lenalee and Miranda.

"Dark boots. Sword. Time. Claw or Gun." She pointed at Krory. "You.. Name? NOW!"

He jumped and gulped as Allen patted his shoulder. "Krory..." Lulu Bell said. "He drinks... Akuma blood." Cynthia looked a little confused before turning to Lulu Bell.

"If he drinks... Akuma Blood... He would be useless in this battle... Right?" They looked at her and shrugged. "Unless someone calls Akuma... But then, it would fail, if he just attacks them."

They stood there as Devit and Jasdero stood with Cynthia and looked at Tyki, Lulu and Mimi. She blinked and looked at Mimi. Mimi.. Was an Akuma... He has his blood... They all looked at Mimi as she stood there and gulped pointing to herself, before Jasdero laughed again. Leading to him moaning in pain from Cynthia slapping him around the head to shut him up, and dragged the twins with her over to the others. "Here is what we are going to do.. I'll take Lenalee."

"But she is our kill?" The twins said before Cyn showed them her card and the sighed.

"Like I was saying. I will take Lenalee, since I've been against her innocence head on. Tyki.. Kill the mother fucker..." He smirked and nodded. "Lulu.. You got Krory... But Mimi.. Stick with me.. I don't want you getting sucked to death." She then turned to the twins and gulped, she knew she would regret saying this. "You two... T-take... Allen out..." They all looked shocked as she frowned. "Actually.. Mimi.. Keep an eye on Miranda Lotto.. The brown-haired girl. She has that time ability. Stop her from healing the others. I'll take Lenalee to a different location..." She stumbled a little when the twins hugged her and blinked. "I wont die.. If Kanda can't kill me.." She smiled as Tyki kissed her forehead catching Allen's attention.

"OI! Don't touch her!" She looked at her brother and blinked totally forgetting he was protective over boys kissing her.

"Lets.. Just get this over with.. It's a nuisance." Kanda said as she grinned, as Lenalee looked at her.

The twins let go as she lifted herself off the ground. And walked towards the trees and smiled at Lenalee, Allen blinked. She waved and frowned before disappearing, Lenalee followed after her, she wanted to get rid of this girl she betrayed Allen by joining the Noah Clan, in her eyes, to her Cynthia didn't deserve to live or be Allen's sister. So as the two girls disappeared the rest of them sighed and shrugged, as the battle started when the twins fired their guns and laughed.

* * *

Cynthia stood in the field as the wind blew through her white locks, and her white dress would sway with the wind. Lenalee stood there and growled a little. She really wondered what Allen saw in his sister, when he said he wanted a reason for her joining the clan. Cynthia turned her gaze towards Lenalee, as her eyes widened, the girl... Was crying. Her sea blue eyes forming tears ans her pink painted coloured lips turned from the evil killing grin to a sad lonely frown.

"Why.. Did you join the Noah Clan!?" Lenalee shouted as Cynthia blinked.

"We don't choose to be part of Noah.. Noah chooses us. We all have Noah's genes, it just depends if you are worthy or not of being part of his clan." Cynthia explained and frowned as her skin changed to the grayish green colour. "You really think.. I wanted to look this ugly?" She growled and glared at the girl in front of her. "When you all look so pretty and beautiful!"

Lenalee stumbled a little before getting her act together and activating her innocence and charging towards her as Cynthia charged towards Lenalee, building the dark matter in her legs, her right leg clashed with Lenalee's left as she smirked, the clash of the two forces causing a small explosion, sending them both backwards. Lenalee flipped and landed on her feet, as Cynthia slide across the ground, digging three of her knives in the ground and flipping herself onto her feet, before blocking the incoming punch from the Exorcist.

"Allen-kun still believes there is a reason.." Lenalee screamed as Cynthia knee'd her in the gut and twisted her arm, while her hand firmly clenched around her fist from blocking the girls punch.

"Don't.. Say his name!" Cynthia mumbled a little letting go of her fist, "Leave Allen out of this!" She screamed, she then kicked the girl backwards. "This is mine and your fight. NOT HIS. I won't let it be like last time."

Lenalee stood herself up as Cynthia growled. They both charged at each other again, repeating the same attack they did first, just swapping legs, so Cynthia's left against her right. Causing another explosion. Though instead of being blasted away, the both punched each other and sent the opposite girl to the floor. Cynthia copied everything Lenalee did, it was like Lenalee was fighting a mirror of herself, and then soon felt herself being stabbed, as Cynthia smirked using the three knives in her right hand, and stabbed the girl in the gut with them. Causing her to stumbled, and soon was, sent to the floor by Cynthia, kicking her in the back. Though the Exorcist still got up, and used her waltz wind move on Cyn sending her flying, as she hit the ground grunting a little, she lifted herself up slowly and was soon kicked into the air and hit various times by the girl battling her. Screaming with the attacks she trembled as she fell down from the air, and soon growled before landing on her feet and launching herself towards Lenalee, who was floating in the sky, she would kick her in the stomach, and send her to the ground, though it caused an explosion, when Lenalee, moved her feet in the way, though it still had no affect.

* * *

Meanwhile the others stopped, seeing the explosions from a field outside of Paris in the countryside. Tyki and the twins growled a little as Lulu Bell stood there with Mimi. The Exorcist however, Miranda was panicking a little, because she couldn't be there to help Lenalee out, Kanda he didn't care much. Krory was tired from the lack of Akuma blood, and Allen he was trembling. He wanted to know if both were okay, and soon he found himself running towards the explosions, though he was, stopped by Devit, who had grabbed his right arm, holding him back and shook his head to say 'don't bother.' Though strange enough Allen understood what Devit meant by it, and the other exorcist stood there.

"Okay..." Allen mumbled and turned back towards the area with smoke.

* * *

Cynthia stood there and side, she was starting to get a little board, and blinked staring at the sky. Lenalee lifted herself off the ground and looked at the Noah child, coughing holding her stomach where Cyn had stabbed, as well as kicked her. She held her hand out, as Lenalee took a deep breath and charged at her, she looked round before being spin kicked to the side of her face, and flew towards the furthest part of the field that hadn't been touched at all during their battle, and she laid on the floor staring at the grey sky. How long had they been at this for, it was getting so late.  
Cynthia took a deep breath and lifted herself and grinned as Lenalee staggered over to her, she soon, gently touched the weak exorcist cheek and stroked it, smiling before licking the blood from the corner of her mouth, as Lenalee's eyes widen, she would jump back, onto her hands flipping backwards and landed on her feet taking a small bow, before lifting her body straight, and dodging the attack from her leaning sideways and grabbing the kids leg before throwing her into the ground, causing her to cough up a little more blood from the impact.  
Though what she didn't realize was Lenalee had activated her level two stance on her dark boots, and the sonic waves she used to reach her, and when she went to kick her, the waves reached her ears, spreading from the impact on the ground. She screamed as Allen and Tyki both looked towards the smoked area, and headed for the area. The others slowly following behind.

"Onee-san! Lenalee-chan!" Allen screamed seeing both on the ground, while Cynthia laid there curled up in a ball slightly holding her bleeding ears, screaming still. "Onee-san!" He headed straight for his sister lifting her up.

"I..it hurts... The s-screeching.." She looked up at her brother and smiled faintly as Lenalee lifted herself slowly out of the small crater caused by the sonic waves of the impact.

"Level... Two... Creates... Sonic waves from any sound... It can accelerate speed, and destroy level two Akuma..." She mumbled looking towards him and her sister. "The impact from the... Boots hitting the ground, and movement of you dodging my attack... Caused the waves to reach your head."

Tyki stood there as the others caught up and stared at the three people. Devit gulped a little seeing Cynthia tremble. Though Tyki grabbed his coat hood to stop him from going any further, as Cynthia looked towards the girl, and lifted herself off the ground and out of her brothers arms, wobbling a bit. Krory dragged Allen away from the girls as Lenalee smiled innocently, while Cynthia gulped, both of them frowned and clenched their fists, straight away charging at each other, though were soon stopped by a boy, who grabbed both their wrists and flipped them, making them swap spots and hit the ground, the encounter of the ground caused both girls to cough up blood.

"That's enough."

"Lavi..." Allen mumbled as he looked at the two girls, and blinked turning to Allen then back to the Noah girl.

He grabbed Allen's arm dragging him and lifted the Noah girl to her feet standing them next to each other, before his eyes widened. "How old are you.."

"Eighteen."

"Fifteen"

Kanda and the others soon crowded the two of them before they all looked shocked, they never noticed it the first time. But.. Allen was taller than his own sister.

"They..." Lavi said.

"Look like.." Devit mumbled.

"Twins." The rest said as the two siblings looked at each other, then back at the group.

"Cynthia.. Change to your Human Appearance." Tyki mumbled.

"I-if I do that.. T-they wounds with... Open. Tyki." She mumbled and then gulped as he glared at her and soon changed her appearance.

The all stood there gob smacked before the siblings sighed and Cyn coughed covering her mouth, as blood came from her mouth she would fall over as Allen quickly caught her. "O-onee-san..." He shook her gently. "Onee-san..." She still breathed just tired and leaned against her brother gripping his jacket and hugged him smiling. As he fell backwards onto his butt, and the others laughed a little as Tyki sighed with relief. As the twins noticed that she had done what they usually do to her, after she wakes up in the morning and laughed. "Onee-san... L-let go please?" He felt her snuggled him more and sighed, as Timcanpy flew out from his jacket and sat on his head, looking down at the girl, then towards Allen, and the golem moved it's round body as if to nod his head and agree that they looked like twins, while Allen face went blank at the golem's agreement, which made the others laugh even more. Apart from Lulu Bell, Kanda and Tyki they just stood there quietly to the side of the group not getting involved any more.

Meanwhile, standing from a distance watching the scene a familiar face was watching them, Allen turned his head and blinked a little, as Tyki unraveled the sleeping Cynthia from around Allen, and held her, then handed her over to Devit who stumbled from the sudden hand over, but tried not to drop the girl. The Noah's were the first to leave, they sat on Mimi's back and flew back to the Earls mansion. As the exorcists soon left and headed back to head quarters. Allen still thinking of who's presences he felt, it wasn't an Akuma, even though he felt an Akuma's presence due to Mimi. It was a friendly, and human presence one he felt when Cynthia and himself were still only children.

* * *

_Lenalee and Cynthia finally battle it out, Cynthia got a first class experience of Lenalee's level two dark boots, (though I think I done the description a little wrong when getting Lenalee to explain their use, to Allen, Cynthia and Tyki. Oh well.)_

_Yes the figure at the end is their old childhood friend Leo (Another OC)._

_The next chapter will be a whole chapter on Cynthia and Allen's past before the incident with Akuma, Allen finding Mana, and Tyki taking Cynthia in with the Noah's. There will be more in there about Leo as well. Don't worry._

_Plus he will only be in for a few chapters, and four of the special chapters._

_•__** Cynthia and the seven boys.**__ (Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs)  
•__** Leo and Cynthia **__(Ruslan and Ludmila)  
•__** Cynthia's Birthday  
**__•__** Cynthia's Daydream Land**__ (Alice in Wonderland)_

_They are the special chapters Leo will be in._

_Don't forget to R&R_

_x Rire x_


	8. The Past: Abandoned and Seperated

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love _  
_**Rated:**__ T - M_  
_**Fight Pairing: -**_  
_**Pairings:**__ Leo x Cynthia_  
_**Chapter:**__ The Past_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Completely the whole of Cynthia's Past. Up until she is saved by Tyki and Lulu Bell. There are also numbers in brackets. At the end of the chapter, it has the reason they are there.

_**Songs for this chapter:**_ _Shiroi Kokoro, A Shadow, Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango, Parting song and Toumei no Kagi._

_• Shiroi Kokoro - Allen & Cynthia's Past._

_• A Shadow - Cynthia's Lullaby_

• _Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango - Messing around with Allen and Leo_

_• Parting Song - When Leo leaves. Also when Allen and Cynthia part ways after the Attack._

_• Toumei no Kagi - Tyki saves her._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except A Shadow and Parting Song they is from The Pandora Hearts OST 1 & 2.

* * *

_October was the month that the small girl was born, the girl called Cynthia. Her parents looked after for three years before she was starting to be forgotten, due to a new child being born, her baby brother. Cynthia would sit in her cot she cried, no answer only the hear of giggling from her mother, who had beautiful long red hair, and her father who was chuckling, he had short scruffy brown hair. Her little brother would be making his baby noises as she just sat there. She had been forgotten. Forgotten until her Aunt and Uncle came to see them, they were the only ones who noticed Cynthia, they fed her and looked after her while her parents concentrated on Allen. This happened for four more years._

_Allen was four and Cynthia was seven, she heard a noise in the kitchen, her mother and father had only found out about Allen's arm, Cynthia new about him not being able to move it at all, and that he could only use his right arm, which is why, Cynthia made him where jackets with long sleeves, though this time, it didn't seem the case. She ran out of hers and her brother's room and noticed the two smashed objects and then her brother standing in the door way, his arm perfectly shown, her mother was trembling in fear, and their fathers face was full off disgust staring at Allen, he frowned standing there. "Oto-chan..." Her brother turned towards his sister and ran and hugged her the best he could and started weeping. She looked up hugging her brother their father pointed towards the bedroom. Cynthia lifted her younger brother onto her back and walked into the room, she sat on her bed as Allen was still sniffling, but sleeping his head against her chest as she stroked her head._

_She could hear the argument her parents were having, all about what to do with their deformed son. Cynthia knew it wasn't her brothers fault for his arm being how it is. She didn't sleep at all, just in case something would happen to Allen while she was sleeping. She would gently place his head on her pillow and kiss his forehead, before walking out of the room, to where their parents were, which would have been the front room. She stood in the doorway as they continued to argue about what they were going to do._

_"M-mama... P-papa...?" She whimpered as they looked at her. Her mother stared at her, she was, frightened of this girl, after hearing the conversations that she had with her sister. She was, scared of her own daughter. "What... Are you going to do.. With Oto-chan..?"_

_"Nothing that should concern you. Go back to the room" Her father raised his voice a little, it was demanding and low. Like he was a commander in the army. Her gaze turned to her mother, as she shook her head._

_"I want to know!"She ran to her mother and gripped the bottom of her shirt she was wearing. "What will you do to Allen!"Her mother pushed her away as she stumbled back falling over. Her father then grabbed her arms gripping them tightly making her whimper a little as she turned her head a little._

_He turned it back. "It has nothing to do with you. Go back to your room."She nodded as her father let go._

_Cynthia ran back to the room, and climbed into her bed, before moving her brother's head back to her chest. She didn't like it, she didn't want Allen to go through what she did until she was his age. Even during the years she didn't get to see him, up until she was four, she was never allowed near her brother, because apparently she was weird. Her mother always listened in on her conversations with her Aunt, ones about strange dreams she kept having, where she would see these creatures, and a group of people. And others like, she was seeing later into the future, though it was more into the past as well. She sat there and remembered the first time she told her Aunt, when she was four, even though it came out strange, her Aunt understood her well, very well, like she was the same. She sat their running her fingers through her brother's hair remembering that moment, when her Aunt was their for her._

:+:_Flashback_:+:

_"Auntie... Uncle!" Cynthia said, running up to her Aunt and Uncle as they walked through the door, hugging them tightly. Her mother didn't like the scene and stood there holding her baby brother. While her sister and her husband hugged her daughter, like she was their child._

_"Hello Cyn-chan." Her aunt said quietly as she hugged her. As Cynthia whispered in her Aunts ear, she looked at the young women, her long blonde hair, and green eyes glimmered. "Of course."She put her fingers on her lips as Cynthia did as well, as if to say the secret talks where only their secret._

_Her uncle would be talking to her father, her mother looking after her brother, as she sat in the study room next to her room. Her Aunt sitting beside her, as she told her about the strange moments when she would just black out, or when she was a sleep and her dreams where different from other dreams._

_"I see. Cyn-chan, would you tell me about one dream?" Cynthia looked up as her Aunt held her hands warmly, while she nodded._

_"It like... __**[1]**__These people, a clan. Then there are __**[2]**__others. They have like __**[3]**__strange weapons. Another are these __**[4]**__creatures. __**[5]**__They are all different. They __**[6]**__shoot purple beams." Cynthia sat their as her mother would stand outside listening to their conversation. "They destroy. Though the other people. With the strange weapons. Save the creatures with purple beams." Her Aunt nodded as she gulped a little. "I hear the other people. The clan... They call my name... And it scares me."Her Aunt hugged her tightly as her mother walked away, Cynthia sat their crying slowly._

_"And you always have ones like this.. Though they changed sometimes." She frowned as Cynthia nodded hugging her._

:+:_End of Flashback_:+:

_She felt someone shake her, as she looked at Allen, he had woken. His right hand moved to her eyes and wiped them a little, taking the tears away, as Cynthia blinked. "Onee-san... Was crying." Cynthia smiled and hugged Allen as he smiled and hugged her back, as her father walked in grabbing their wrists, he pulled them out of the room, and the house while they stumbled behind their father, she looked into the bedroom they were in and her mother was packing their bags, the door was open and she felt a chill of cold air attack the three of them, causing her to shiver. She wanted to know what was going on though the only thing that happen was the grip on their wrists became tighter cause them both to yelp in pain. Her gaze turned to Allen was crying again she wanted to stop their father, and calm Allen down, but it was too late._

_When their father had let go, the two of them looked around the area, it was a small village outside of the capital London, not to far from where their actual home was. Cynthia turned around to her father as he stared at both of them with disgust, which made her flinch._

_"P-papa.. W-wha-"She was cut of as her father slapped her, her eyes teared up as Allen knelt next to her and hugged her._

_"Don't call me Papa... You mental child."Her father spat out at her, causing her to flinch again._

_The two sat there as he left them, their parents were abandoning them. Abandoning them because they were different from other people. She didn't recognize the village, then again, Allen and herself hadn't been allowed out of the house at all, they were always stuck in the study reading books, and sometimes Cynthia even sneaked out to get some paper so they could draw, she was, caught a few times, and only punished with a slap on the hand by a spoon, from her mother, or the her father would slap her legs with his hand leaving a bruise every time he caught her. Her mother was more gentle, but still harsh on punishments for doing things, that they didn't say they could do. Her mother hadn't even mentioned where her Aunt and Uncle lived, but they figured it had to be nearby, since they always arrived about ten minutes after contacting her mother saying they were coming over._

_They sat under a tree outside of the village, and hid every time someone walked past to enter the village, this would last a few days, they were both hungry, and eventually, Cynthia decided it was time they went into the village, maybe there was someone in the village that their mother and father knew, there used to be a few people who came round when their parents came back from work._

_As the two walked into the village, Cynthia held her brother's hand tightly as he tried to keep up with her, he was really hungry though, and his strength was slowly weakening. Cyn turned to her brother and frowned, before stopping and lifting him onto her back, he smiled and she smiled back as the villagers looked at them. As Cynthia stumbled a little tripping over after feeling a breeze of the summer air, she thought she was going to hit the ground and held Allen tightly, though she was, caught by __**[7]**__a boy. He had blonde hair and gold eyes. "You two look like you have walked for days. Follow me."The boy would walk to his house, as she followed. Upon reaching the strangers house, he insisted they come in, and Cynthia set Allen onto the ground as he clung to his sister, she kept her arm around him holding him close as they walked into the house, they were then encountered by another person, __**[8]**__she was a young women with blonde hair, just like her Aunts. __**[9]**__As well as a girl with blue hair and three boys one had shoulder length blonde hair while the other had snow-white hair. Though they were only here for food. They sat at the table as the blonde women brought out some food for them, she sat there looking at the two boys and girl gulping a little she didn't like it._

_"You three.. Stop staring and go see if the other two are back yet." The boy said as they disappeared to the front door and struggling to get out of it, pushing as they all wanted to get through the gap, the oldest boy with blonde hair sighed._

_Watching them. As they all got out of the door, the first thing that happened was them falling flat on their faces, causing the male standing staring at them to sigh. Cynthia frowned and stared at the food while Allen slowly ate the apple in his hand. The blonde haired girl looked at Cynthia and sat opposite her. As Cynthia looked up she smiled weakly. As the boy sat next to Lulu and smiled as well._

_"Why.. Don't you go ahead. We wont hurt you." The girl said gently._

_Cynthia nodded taking one of the apples and slowly started to eat it. As she heard a racket from the door, the boy with snow-white hair ran to the doorway of the kitchen with Road, as the blonde one walked with another __**[10]**__boy with short dark hair, the were giggling and snickering. Behind the two boys was another __**[11]**__male, he had short scruffy brownish black hair. Allen turned to his sister as she dropped the apple falling off her chair. "Onee-san!" He climbed off his chair and ran to her side, as Lulu Bell climbed out of her chair and helped the little kid take his sister to one of the rooms. As the rest stood there and blinked._  
_After a bit of staying with his sister Allen walked out and closed the door behind him, he could only just reach the handle. He wondered through the house till he found the rest of the people in the front room. Blinking a bit he stood in the doorway of the room, as the male who found him and his sister walked over and petting his head gently._

_"Sorry. Onee-san... Has been like that since she was little." He mumbled. "It's not an illness, our parents just called her crazy because of it."_

_The blonde girl looked round at him and frowned, walking over to him, she gave him a calm and warm hug. While the blue haired girl was clinging to the brown-haired guy who came in just as Cynthia had fainted. While they were talking to Allen, his sister slowly woke up holding her head from when she hit the ground. Sitting up Cynthia panicked a little, and climbed out of the bed, walking out of the room, and down the hall. She took a deep breath and sighed as she saw her brother with the others._

_"Allen... Don't do that. You scared me."He looked round and ran over to her, hugging her she trembled looking at the people, as a picture flashed in her head, she smiled nervously. "Sorry. Thank you for the food. But we must go._

_She took her brother's hand and walked towards the door, she was, stopped by the little girl handing her a necklace, as well as putting a bracelet around her wrist, with a strip of metal, saying 'friends' on it as she smiled and petted the girl's head. And the walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. The boy she was clinging to walked of the room and looked at the girl._

_"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly, as the others walked out of the room as well._

_"Because." She turned a looked at him. "We will see her again... And her brother... Just not yet."She smiled as they all sighed and smiled as well._

_Cynthia and that headed for the rest of the village and saw a house that looked to be abandoned yet still looked in perfect condition, just like they were before meeting the group they had just left. They walked into the house, everything was still there, there was beds tables everything. The first thing the two did was head straight for one of the rooms, and climbed into the double bed falling asleep._

_After two weeks her and her brother decided to make a normal daily life for themselves. Cynthia would help out with the farming of one of their fellow neighbors for a few hours a day, to ear money so she could look after her brother and herself. Sometimes she even gets the feeling that she see's the girl who gave her the bracelet and necklace around town, though she knows that the group had moved away from the village, a week ago yesterday. It upset her a little because, even though they were all so kind to her and her brother, she never once got to ask for their names. Though she still continued to have the black outs and dreams, a few days every three weeks, and had gotten used to it, she had told the neighbor she was helping to earn money, about the blackouts and he said it was okay, and he understood. Allen would look after the house, and using his right arm, he would clean the house, and ate easy foods, while his sister was working. __**[12]**__This went on for the next year, until there was a new neighbor._

* * *

_It was summer again, a year after they had joined the village, Allen and Cynthia were messing around in the front garden of their home, Allen was five, and Cynthia was eight now since their birthdays were __**[13]**__July and October. As they messed around, their new neighbor's son would stand in his front garden next door to them, he looked at the trees, in the garden as Allen accidentally kicked the ball over the small wall, separating the two front gardens she ran over to the wall and looked at him. "Excuse me... Could you pass us the ball." She called out as the boy snapped out of his day dreaming and looked at her, then to the ball and smiled. Cynthia gulped and blushed as he picked it up and walked over to her handing it over. "T-thank you."_

_"Leo." He replied._

_"Thank you Leo." She walked away and stopped looking over her shoulder at him. "Welcome to the neighbor hood... If you need anything.. Don't hesitate to ask. We are all kind here." She smiled as he nodded and then Cyn ran back over to her brother as they carried on playing with the ball. Till they both headed back inside as it grew darker, and fell asleep. Cynthia laid in her bed as Allen would walk out of his room and climb into her bed and snuggled up to her. She looked round at him and smiled. "Night Onee-san."She stroked his head, as she mumbled. "Night Allen."and fell asleep after him._

_The next morning she laid in her bed before being called, though she didn't wake up, yet she heard voices, heading up the stairs as her brother walked in. "Onee-san" She felt someone shake her a little, then little snickers. "Onee-san wake up!" Cynthia lifted her head and coughed a little looking at her little brother before turning her gaze towards the second figure. Blinking a bit and rubbing her eyes she yawned._

_"W-what Allen...?" She said tiredly._

_"We have a visitor Onee-san." He pointed to the boy as she blinked for a second._

_"Yo." He waved as she gulped._

_"L-Leo... Why are you... Here.?" She asked a little shocked._

_As Allen looked at his sister then at the boy named Leo. "He wanted to know if we wanted to go to the park. He said he found it a few days after he moved in..."Her gaze turned to her brother then back at the boy as she shrugged and Allen smiled jumping off the bed, dragging Leo out of the room so his sister could get changed._

_After Cynthia had changed and grabbed something to eat and they all headed for this park, that Leo had found. Allen walked with the boy and laughed and talked while Cynthia walked behind them she stared at the bracelet on her wrist and frowned as Allen looked over at her, then back to Leo. He knew that Cynthia regretted leaving that group so quickly, and now they were gone, she didn't know what to do. She always had trouble making friends, both of them did, since they were always locked up in the house. Though he wondered if the boy was his first friend. As they arrived at the park she stood at the wooden fence that bordered the park, as Leo and Allen headed straight for the swings. They climbed onto them as Cynthia ran into the park after them._

_"Leo-kun! Allen! Be careful!" Cynthia screamed. She looked towards her brother, and the Leo as they played on the swings at one of the parks within London._

_"We wi-" As her brother went to answer her, he fell backwards of the swing and Leo jumped of his swing to see if the her brother was okay as she ran towards her little brother to check on him. He sat on the floor slowly whimpering holding his head. "It hurts."_

_"Allen..." She knelt and hugged him tightly. "You silly kid, I told you to be careful, now look." She looked at him wiping the tears away and smiled as he smiled a little too when she softly kissed the part of his head that had clashed with the floor. "Be careful. And don't make me worry so much. You'll make me have a heart attack, if you keep messing around." She felt him hug back as she hugged him tighter._

_"Sorry. Onee-san."Allen mumbled back as Leo looked at them, both and frowned._

_Cynthia wiped his eyes and gently tapped Allen's cheek as he looked at her his lips quivering. "Listen Allen.. You gotta learn to stop crying. It may hurt, but you are a boy... Pain means nothing right." He nodded as she smiled. "Go have fun with Leo. Okay." She let go off him as he let go, she stood up and Leo held his hand out to Allen, and Allen gladly took his hand grinning like an idiot as they both ran off. Allen still couldn't use his left arm, which is why he had difficulty on the swings, and Cynthia just stood their watching them. Every now and then Allen glanced at Cyn just in case she had blacked out, the last thing he wanted to do was explain to Leo about her looked at the two of them and smiled as he turned to Allen._

_"Is there something wrong with Cynthia-chan..?" Leo asked as Allen looked at him._

_"No.. She just has a habit off wondering, and ends up getting lost easily, I was just keeping an eye to see if she was still here." Allen replied and smiled at Leo as he smiled back._

_Stupid yet it was true she did tend to wander off and do her own thing, then end up losing herself. Which meant Allen had to go find her, but the main reason was her black outs, that worried her more than anything. They continued to mess around till it started to get a little darker, and they all decided to head back home, Leo's mother would be angry with him if he was back any later. Cynthia frowned a little while Allen smiled a little, but it was a sad smiled but he still smiled. From what Leo had told the two, his mother was ill, though still had the strength to care for him, even he helped her sometimes._  
_When they reached the houses Allen ran into the house leaving her standing there with Leo. She went to run after him as Leo took her arm gently. Cynthia turned to him as he frowned a little. He was sad, and nervous, she gulped a little as he looked at her._

_"D-did... I say something b-bad."_

_She shook her head and smiled. "No... It's just... He.. Don't remember our parents... So when you mentioned your mother... He was a little upset.. Since he doesn't remember ours."He looked away slightly._

_"Could.. You tell him... I'm sorry?" She nodded as he smiled and hugged her, Cynthia blushed a bit, as he cupped her chin in his hand, she would hold his forearm, of the hand that held her chin as softly kissed her. "Sorry. If I upset you two."She nodded as he let go of her, and ran inside to see his mother. She stood there for a few minutes trying to organize what had just happened in her head, before she headed in to check Allen._

* * *

_**[14]**__During the five months after what happened between Leo and Cyn. Leo became good friends with Allen, and while Cynthia occasionally, disappeared to help the other neighbors out, Leo looked after Allen, and helped out with the cooking, since Allen only had his right arm, and in return for Leo helping Cyn out with Allen, they both helped Leo out with his mother, who was seriously ill._

_They were in the back garden of the house, Allen and Leo were playing football, Cynthia was just watching as Allen and Leo were playing the game. Allen went to get them some food and drinks, after they finished the fifth game, both of the boys were, tired Leo looked over seeing Cynthia knelt near the pond he noticed she disappeared half way through the fourth match. She knelt at the side, and looked at the fish that swam around with in it the oddly shaped hole, framed with the marbled surface. She wanted to clean the pond out, since it looked horrible. She set her hand into the water, as one of them swam past her fingers, the wet scaled orange and white body of the fish brushed her fingers softly as she shivered._

_"You have Koi fish?" Leo asked as he crouched down beside her._

_She looked and nodded at him smiling, "The neighbor I used to help gave them to us as a token of thanks, since I used to help him with his garden and feed the these little ones." She frowned a bit. "It's also a memorial for him, he died a year ago, a few weeks before you moved in." She pointed the house on their right. "He lived there." Leo lived to the house on their left._

_"I see... They are beautiful fish aren't they." He smiled as she blushed a looked away slightly. He nudged her as she smiled, Allen walked out with the basket, as she looked round and ran to help him. They walked over to the table as Leo stared at the three fish, he frowned a little._

_"Leo.."She looked at him, standing next to him as he looked up. "Don't you want anything to eat..?" She held her hand out for him, and he smirked taking her hand._

_"Race you." He smiled as they looked at the table near the back door. "3... 2.. 1" They both ran towards Allen who stood there and gulped moving out-of-the-way watching the two of them. As Cynthia skidded and tapped the table._

_"Beat you.. Again." She grinned as they both smiled at her, then they all started to laugh, and soon sat down to eat._

_"You know... I don't mind you two doing what you like." Allen mumbled "After all.. You are going out."They both looked at him. Wondering how he found out. As he smiled. "I've known for a while."He grinned evilly. "I saw Leo kiss Onee-san... The week before we celebrated my birthday. Then a couple of days later when we were all walking to the shop to get my present, Leo asked Onee-san out..."Cynthia gulped and trembled as Leo shivered "Hurt her.. and I'll kill you"Leo nodded and looked away. "Okay, Onii-san"Allen smiled innocently again._

_Cynthia sat there with Leo slightly scared. For two reasons. One Allen hadn't bother mentioning he knew the two of them were going out and the second being what had just happened, with Allen, one minute all kind, then evil, then innocent. It was scary. They all finished the food and Cynthia would gather everything back up and take it inside as Leo and Allen when back to their games of football. Allen had explained to Leo a few days back about her blackouts so he wouldn't get to worried. After the game Allen went to check on Leo mother for him, as Leo behind Cynthia, who was sitting near the pond again. He leaned his back against hers as she lifted her head and looked round at him slightly. He was tired from the football and she smiled, and moved out-of-the-way as he just fell to the floor she looked at him, and he looked up at her smiling. She leaned over and kissed him softly, he smiled and kissed back. As they both pulled away, Allen ran into the garden and looked at them, she looked at her brother as Leo sat up quickly, she didn't like her brothers expression, and both stood up following Allen to Leo's mother, as Cynthia stopped and called the doctor, the boys went straight to his mother. A few minutes later the doctor arrived and went straight to the room, to see to his mother, she stood in the doorway trembling._

_As the doctor looked at Leo smiled a little and nodded, as the doctor walked out of the room Cynthia moved to let him through. He stopped a looked at the girl before whispering to her. "Don't let him out of your sight. Make sure he stays happy." Cynthia nodded she didn't understand what he had meant but she agreed._

_"Okay sir. I'll try."_

_He left the house as Cynthia looked back at Leo while Allen frowned a bit, covering his mother up, Cynthia took Leo's hand and hugged him, as he hugged back, he was a little taller than her so he rested his head on hers a bit. Allen looked at them and smiled, before Leo looked at him, Allen would walk over and join the hug. "Onii-san... Do you have to go and live with your father now?" Allen mumbled hugging him, as he nodded._

_"Yes. But... I'll be fine." Leo smiled. "I'm more worried about you two..." Allen giggled as Cynthia smiled._

_"We'll survive... We have been for nearly two years..."He looked at her. "As long as you leave.. After Christmas. We will survive."Leo smiled and nodded._

* * *

_Christmas was tomorrow, and Leo was leaving two days after. Even without his mother who had died two weeks ago, it would still be fun. Since he would spend it with Allen and Cynthia. Cynthia was passing the decorations for the tree to Allen who was on Leo's shoulders and after he had finished putting them on the only thing left was the angel, that they named after Leo's mother. They handed it to Leo, as he smiled and placed it on the top of the tree. Allen went to the kitchen to get something to eat, he was hungry, putting the decorations up wore them all out, as Cynthia and Leo both dropped themselves onto the couch, and Leo just stared at the tree and smiled, before his head was, turned to face the girl beside him, gently she kissed him, and smiled. After a few hours of relaxing they had all fallen asleep, Cynthia against Leo, Leo against Cynthia, and Allen laid over their laps with his head on the arm of the couch._

_The next morning the two off them woke and straight away Allen was at the tree, as Leo just looked at him and chuckled, Cynthia still asleep against him, she woke up to put what presents that Leo's mother had told her to get when Leo took Allen to the park that day. The presents she had brought for the other two, Leo had brought for them and Allen had picked out, while Cynthia brought. A few minutes after Allen and Leo woke up, Cynthia woke up as well. She heard Allen chuckling with Leo in the kitchen as she lifted herself off the couch, her gaze was, averted to the wrapping paper on the floor, Allen's wrapping paper from his presents. She then walked into the kitchen as Leo was helping Allen put on his new hoodie that she had brought him, to hide his arm._

_Allen looked round and her and smiled, walking over to her and hugged her as she hugged back, Allen blinked and then went and took the present he found outside of the front door and handed it to Cynthia as she took it. Opening it, she took __**[15]**__the necklace and blinked, at the __**[16]**__purple butterfly on it. It was, addressed to her. But who by was unknown. Not even the other two knew who it was from, though Leo helped her put the necklace on as he hugged her, and Allen pulled her to the table. Where her presents were, that they both moved from the living room, which was, covered in strips of the presents, that Allen had demolished to get to his presents. In order her presents went, Allen, Leo's mother, and then Leo. She opened Allen's and looked at the headband, with the skull pendent attached to the side, he grinned as she kissed his forehead, thanking him. The next was Leo's mother, and even though he smiled, he knew what the present was. She opened the present unwrapping it, then unwrapping the box, revealing a traditional Chinese kimono._

_"This... Was your mothers... She told me, about it." Holding the dress in her hands Leo nodded._

_"She wanted you to have it. To her, Allen and you were like her kids. You looked after her with me." Leo smiled replying to Cyn._

_Allen's eyes widened a little before tearing up, and Leo wiped Allen's eyes, while she boxed the kimono up and then unwrapped Leo's. As she saw a bracelet with his and her initials engraved into it, she smiled and kissed him, as he put the bracelet on her wrist._

_"Guys... My dad is getting me today... Sorry." He sat down as Cynthia's trembled before walking out of the room, and upstairs, Allen looked at him and frowned. "I told him a little longer, but he was persistent and wanted me to leave today."_

_Allen shook his head and smiled. "It's okay Onii-chan... She just doesn't want you to go.. After all. You are her first love." Leo smiled sadly and nodded. Allen watched him walk out of the kitchen and headed to the stairs._

_Cynthia sat in the middle of the bed, crying as he walked into the room closing it behind him, and walked over hugging her, sitting himself in front of her. "I'm sorry Cynthia... I asked for longer but he said no." Leo wiped her tears away and smiled before kissing her. She kissed him back blushing, as he held her hand._

_She broke the kiss a little "I-it's okay." She mumbled, and kissed him again, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, as she leaned against him, softly pushing him onto his back. He looked at her as she smiled. "I'll forgive you. For leaving us." He smiled and nodded._

_"Oh... Also." He stroked her chin and kissed her. "Merry Christmas..." She blushed and trembled a little, "And.. Happy Birthday... From when I wasn't there." She hugged him as he hugged her back. There was a knock on the front door and Cynthia sat up after the had both fallen asleep, she nudged Leo waking him up, as Allen opened the door._

_"Your dad is here Leo." Allen frowned, they had spent nearly two years with Leo if he stayed till the end of December._

_Leo climbed off the bed and walked out of the room, his dad had already taken the suitcases, that Leo packed from the house next door to where he was. Cynthia climbed off the bed and petted Allen as he smiled and followed his sister, she would walk to the kitchen as Allen went to stop Leo. She took out a bracelet and smiled, as she ran back out of the house, Allen held out his wrist as she placed it around his wrist. He looked at them as Allen hugged him smiling, he smiled, and ruffled his red hair, as Cynthia held his hand, he frowned and lifted her head kissing her. "See you soon... Cyn. Allen." He walked away as Allen still clung to him._

_Cynthia held out her hand, only just noticing her brother when they got to the front gate. "A-allen... Come back..."_

_Leo looked at her brother and blinked before trying to remove the clinging child from around his waist. She walked over and grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt pulling him away, as he screamed grabbing her wrist and kicked his feet growling like a dog, when you've just taken its bone away from it. They looked as the car drove away and Cynthia frowned letting her brother go, and walked back into the house, and laid on the couch. Allen walked to his room and fell asleep tired and upset. It stayed that way for a few more weeks, they ate and drank, but the rest of the time the two of them just stayed in their rooms. Until they were ready to let it go that Leo had gone._

* * *

_After they decided to let it go.. It only took a two weeks after Leo had left, then another month for Cynthia and Allen to get used to their old lifestyle again, the one they had before Leo arrived. Cynthia had saved up a decent amount of money, from helping the neighbors around the village. She was standing in the garden, scooping the Koi fish out of the pond, and placing them into the small pool she made using one of the square containers she found in the shed and rinsed out, to fill it with fresh water. She moved over to the pond as she looked for the plug, in the side of the pond, that would rinse the water out. When she found it she would hook her finger around the loop and she screamed her hand slipped as she fell into the pond. Allen ran out seeing his sister sighed quickly running over and grabbing her hand as the water drained out of the pond._

_"Onee-san.. You're such a klutz." Allen said helping his sister out of the small pond in their back garden. His words made her giggle and he smiled at her. "If you hurt yourself... You will heal in time. Just... Don't be so reckless."_

_Cynthia nodded and sat on the grass shivering, even in the pond was a messed up circle, and a small messed up circle, it was still deep, and Cynthia couldn't swim that well, so she didn't have the strength to swim to the surface, another reason for her not knowing how to swim, was because of her black outs, if she was in water that was deep and had a black out, she could easily drown. Her brother wrapped a towel around her, and as soon as she dried off a bit, they both got to cleaning the pond. Allen would attach the hose to the tap near the door, while Cynthia clean the dirt from the tiled edges of the pond. She moved out-of-the-way, after she finished cleaning, while Allen filled the pond up again, and soon both placed the fish into the water as. Cynthia's stomach growled as well as Allen's, they just looked at each other and laughed. Cynthia went to get changed, while Allen sorted out the hose and container and after changing Cynthia made her way back downstairs and into the garden again._

_"Onee-san!" Allen called out as Cynthia looked round being attacked by her brothers hug and laughed as she fell over. "Onee-san... Can we go out today? I'm hungry."Cynthia nodded to her brother as he climbed off her and stood up, holding out his hand to help her, obviously she was taller than him, but it was rude not to help. After all, they are English and were, brought up with manners._

_"Of course we can. Go wash your hands, then we will leave. Don't forget to put your jacket on." He nodded and headed into the house._

_As she walked back in closing the back door locking it, and soon headed to get her shoes from the front cupboard and opened the front door as Allen ran downstairs, and straight out of the door, after dodging his sister's hand she stretched out so she could grab his jacket. Sighing she made her way down the street, saying hello to the people who were going to work._

_"Allen. Please be careful." She watched her little brother walk through the empty streets of their village, it had a few people crowding it, but not a lot. It was mostly just the people who were going to work during the day. Though Cynthia still wanted to keep her eye on Allen so she stayed close to her little brother. As they grew closer to his favourite restaurant he started to pick up the pace in his walking, and Cyn just smiled and laughed a little, before going to scold him._

_"Allen! Don't run off okay." Cynthia called out to her brother as he ran towards the restaurant She sighed and let out a small chuckle, chasing after him._

_Allen looked at his sister, she had the daydream look in her eyes. He just smiled and carried on eating. "Allen... Don't eat so fast... You'll be sick." She turned to her brother who was currently stuffing a large stake into his mouth. It still shocked her a little, that he could eat so much._

_"I know. Nee-san... Are you not going to eat?" Allen looked at the plate of pasta in front of her, and she shook her head to him smiling. Pushing the plate to him._

_"No.. You can have it. Dear." She petted his head as he smiled brightly and soon started eating the pasta. She just giggled at him, and sighed. "What am I going to do with you." He looked at her and grinned, when she wiped the piece of pasta from his cheek. Then he started to eat the pasta again._

_After he had finished the two of them headed back to the house though Cyn stopped and looked down the path leading to the abandoned park Leo showed them. She frowned a bit as Allen held her hand, softly she turned her gaze to his smiling face, and smiled sadly. As they continued going back home. When they reached the house, Cynthia headed to her room and laid in her bed quietly, she took a deep breath, then fell asleep. Allen would lock the door and wondered upstairs to his room, but stopped to check on Cyn, seeing her asleep, he smiled and then continued to his room, climbing in his bed, he fell asleep._

* * *

_It had been a couple more months. They both had grown a little more, but Allen was already nearly up to her shoulder, and Cynthia did admit she was small for her age, but that's only because she hardly ate, where as Allen ate a lot more than her. Cynthia had gotten another job with one of the members of the village, to make some money for the both of them. It was coming up to Allen's birthday again, and Cyn wanted to get him another jacket plus something he could remember her, by because she really kept getting a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, she just didn't know when it was going to happen._

_They were playing another game of football for the third time that day, and every time she tried to make an attack and score, Allen would always intercept it. He was good for a six-year-old, and she was, impressed quite badly. Being taller would've given her an advantage, though she was so concentrated on her other thoughts she forgot completely that they were playing and sat down, she was, tired._

_"Leo, The girl, Parents, Dreams, Me." He said as they looked at each other. "That is what you are thinking about."_

_Cynthia nodded and looked at him "How did you know?"_

_"Onee-san... You are easy to read. You should make yourself more harder to read." She stood there panting and looking down at her little brother who was smiling. They had just played a small game of football, and he could see all she was planning to do. She really was like an open book._

_"Allen... How do I do that?"_

_"Easy. Only show what you want to show." He grinned as her eyes widened._

_She finally figured it out and asked him for another game. Which he gladly agreed to. So they both played one game of football, and Allen blinked a little as Cynthia took the ball from him, and scored. He usually was able to read her movements and what she was going to try, though this time he couldn't and the other thing was, he couldn't tell what his sister was thinking off anymore. Maybe she had taken a note of what he had told her. They both fell backwards on the grass laughing after they had finished the game, staring at the sky she frowned, she had that feeling again and she didn't like it at all. It started to get dark, and she lifted herself off the ground, and walked over to her brother, nudging him a little, and helped him up as he yawned, they both headed into the house. They only got something small to eat, watched relaxed before heading to bed._

* * *

_The next day she headed to work straight away as Allen slowly woke up, soon opened his eyes running downstairs to find Cynthia after hearing a few screams. Cynthia would be working when she lifted her head from feeding the animals in front of her smelling smoke, the chickens started to croak and flap their wings as she stumbled backwards. She heard the screams off the villagers, and soon stood up seeing a glow of orange at one end of the village. Trembling Cynthia ran straight to check on the owner of the farm she worked on, though remembering he said he was going to get more food for the animals she panicked a little, after studying about things for four years straight, she knew that fire spreads fast, when it was near wood or anything flammable, which meant the village was in danger. As she ran out of the house and looked seeing the creatures and the purple beams her eyes widened as she started to panic more and headed towards the house, to check on Allen._

_"Nee-san!" Allen ran out of the house to find his sister._

_"Allen!" She chased after him seeing him run out of the house. He was heading towards her hearing her shout his name. "Stop!" He looked at her, then towards the flames that were slowly catching up to her. "ALLEN!" He knew for a fact it meant bad news and ran away, she was happy he would be safe, yet angered and sad that she couldn't get away from the fire that was caused by the akuma's that were attacking their village._

_"Run!" She watched him run away and trembled then stopped, "Allen...!" Cynthia clutched her chest more, crying, as her brother disappeared into the distance. "Why..? Why did you leave me... Here!"The flames starting to reach to where she was kneeling and crying. Her village had been attacked by Akuma. Allen had ran away. She was alone. She screamed and then choked feeling drowsy from all the crying, and fell on the ground._

_"Al..."She woke up and she wasn't alone. Next to her was a black cat with a silver cross on her forehead, and sitting beside the bed was a man.. He looks in his late teens. Dark grayish skin, golden eyes, dressed in a formal English suit, with a top hat, over his scruffy curly black hair. She was about to scream but her mouth as covered by the males gloved hand._

_"We are not here to hurt you. In fact. You are one of use." He moved his hand away and soon, Cynthia started to get a huge headache and fell back onto the pillow, feeling a warm liquid run down her head. She screamed in agony, and soon blacked out again._

A few hours later she would start to scream again gripped her head trembling during her black out, she noticed her head was, bandaged up, but then forgetting she started to scream more. Cynthia scared the hell into the black cat at the end of her bed, who soon turned into the beautiful women, who would climb off the bed and speed walk to her side trying to calm her down, as she went to pat Cynthia's head, she slapped her hand away, her eyes tearing up as they widened.

_'Kill them. Jealousy. Ruin perfect lives.'_

_"Happiness. Love. Mother. Father. Kill." She mumbled quietly as the boy before ran into the room with a younger girl. Pictures of her parents, Leo, the villagers with family ran through her head as she heard the voice again, and shook her head crying again. The younger girl ran over to her and hugged her, she had felt the arms before once._

_'Forget them. Kill them. Make them suffer.'_

_"It is okay... Road is here~" The girl chimed quietly. She looked at the girl and blinked a little, before collapsing again, Road placed Cyn's head on her lap and gently stroked her mid-lengthened white hair humming quietly._

_The women had brought some bandages to the man, so he could replace the bandages around her head, that were already covering the stigmata, as her skin slowly changed to the dark grayish, same as his. He smiled as she quietly and calmly slept. Road left a few minutes after she had fallen fast to sleep. He looked at her wrist and blinked seeing the two bracelets. Gently lifting her wrist she looked at the first one which had her initials on it, as well as Leo's, then the second one which had 'friends' on it and slowly a grin appeared across his face. It was the bracelet that his niece had given away which meant this girl was defiantly Cynthia. He looked at her after he had removed the bandages to check if her head had stopped bleeding, and since it had, he wiped the dry blood away, before moving his hand away while she woke up._

_"How are you feeling?" The young child turned her head towards the male sitting beside her slowly sitting up and her hand went straight to her head._

_"Headache... Still." She ran her hand across her forehead and blinked, feeling the crosses placed across it and looked at the boy, he had them as well, and she trembled a little._

_"Don't worry.. They will heal, plus." He smiled and moved her hand away as her hair fell in front of the crosses. "You have two appearances now. Your Noah appearance is when the crosses appear on your forehead. If your crosses don't appear. Then that is your human appearance. Oh also. There is another way to tell them apart. When you are in your Noah appearance, your skin will change to a grayish green colour." He petted her head as she nodded, understanding what he said.. At least she thought she understood, but either way, she would learn overtime, she knew she would, since she was a fast learner._

_"Okay. Sir."_

_"Tyki. Just call me Tyki. That is Lulu Bell." He pointed to the women sitting on the bed as Cynthia nodded._

_"Okay, Tyki, Lulu Bell. Thank you for saving me."_

_She lifted herself up more, the necklace falling out of her shirt as his eyes widened a little. "Where did you get that necklace?" He asked quietly as she looked at him, the the necklace._

_"I-i don't know... I got it last year on Christmas day, but the person didn't put their name on it." She would looked at him. "You... C-can have it back.. I-if it's yours." He shook his head and smiled._

_As she nodded and frowned a little. The lady looked at the man as he blinked and sighed nodding. "I guess. It's time we should head back to the others." Cynthia looked at him, as he stood up and petted the child's head softly, causing the young girl to blush, though she soon felt him, pick her up bridal style, making her blush harsher. They left the room, as Lulubell, the girl had shifted to her feline form and hopped onto her stomach, and curled up into a ball, while Cynthia, stroked the creature, staying quiet. And they headed to the Earls Mansion quietly._

* * *

[1] - The Noah Clan.  
[2] - Black Order [Exorcists]  
[3] - Innocence Weapons.  
[4] - Akuma  
[5] - Level 1 - 4 Akuma appearances.  
[6] - Dark Matter.  
[7] - Skin.  
[8] - Lulu Bell  
[9] - Road, Jasdero and Wisely.  
[10] - Devit  
[11] - Tyki  
[12] - July summertime. Before Allen and Cynthia's birthday, so they were still four and seven.  
[13] - Allen doesn't have an actual birthday... So I thought, sod it. I'll do July. Since it is only a few months before Cynthia's. Plus the day he had been adopted on by Mana which they now put as his birthday, and they still haven't given him a proper birthday.  
[14] - December time (five months after July) Allen is six and Cynthia is nine.  
[15] - Road sent it with out Tyki's Permission.  
[16] - Represents Tyki's Teez.

* * *

_Now back to the real story xD It may be a long chapter.. But.. I really did want to get the whole thing with their real parents, Leo and the destruction of the village, as well as when Allen disappeared with Mana and Cynthia with Tyki.  
The next chapter I make about Cynthia past, will be the time she spent with the Noah clan and growing up after the destruction of her village, and Parting ways with Allen._

_Yes Cynthia and Allen had met the Noah's once before, but only met them when they were Humans and not Noah's... Well Except Wisely who is a reincarnation xD and Road who was, allowed to live by the 14th x3_

_R&R and I hope you enjoyed the chapter on their past. :P_

_x Rire x_


	9. That Necklace Wait What?

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia._  
_**Chapter:**__ That Necklace... Wait... What?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note: **It's Tyki and Cynthia's chapter again. _(I'm starting to get used to Tyki x Cynthia. Please kill me.) _There will be more than Teasing. _(I will have a heart attack doing this ~.~ Cyn is cute when she is being stubborn.)_

_**Songs for this chapter:**__ A Shadow and Toumei no Kagi._

_• Toumei no Kagi - Cynthia and Tyki_

_• A Shadow - Cynthia's Lullaby._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Shadow"

* * *

Cynthia woke up hearing rattles and noise, when she shot up she saw Lulu Bell and Tyki going through her draws. Lulu was going through her clothes while Tyki went through ones with books and pictures of her past. She gripped the quilts as the Twins would crawl out from under her bed laughing holding the boxes. Devit laughing more as Jasdero hit his head, and stopped seeing her awake gulping a little. The other two stopped hear Devit stop laughing and looked round. The twins dropped the boxes and legged it, but Cynthia climbed off her bed jumping over the backboard of her bed, and stepped lightly on the floor, grabbing Devit's hood, and Jasdero's jacket at the bottom and forced them both to the floor, then closed her bedroom door, taking a deep breath as they both trembled on the floor.

"Morning... Cynth-" Tyki was, cut of when she glared at them all.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She growled. "I wake up.. And find you all going through my shit!"

"W-we were.. Searching." Devit mumbled still trembling. "For the necklace! Hee!" Jasdero finished and clung to his brother trembling as well.

Cynthia calmed down and blinked a little before walking over to one of the boxes that the twins pulled from under her bed and held the small brown box, opening it, she revealed two necklaces and two bracelets as well as a ring, headband and a brooch. Setting it aside she pulled out the one with the butterfly and held it out. "You mean this..?" As soon as she finished, Tyki snatched it out of her hand and looked away walking out of the room. "OI!" She chased after him as the twins stood there and then crawled over to the box with Lulu Bell to look at the other jewelry in there, Devit picked up the bracelet with her initial and another, while Jasdero picked up the ring, and Lulu Bell picked up the bracelet.

"Road..." Lulu Bell muttered.

"Skin." Jasdero mumbled holding the ring.

"Who.. Is... L.K" She stormed back into the room with Tyki as he looked at them.

"That was originally mine Cynthia!" Tyki shouted.

"Well it's now mine!"

"No. Road was being an idiot!"

"Don't call her an idiot. Idiot!"

"Give it." Tyki demanded

"No." She looked away and gripped the necklace.

The other stood there and blinked hiding the jewelry they were looking at behind their backs as Cynthia looked at them.

"Put... Them... BACK." She demanded and they obey dropping the three pieces into the box, and Devit closed it.

"Who is L.K?" He asked curiously as her eyes widen and she gulped.

"Leo... Koytsuosa." Tyki mumbled. "Her first love."

She blushed as they all looked at her shocked and she frowned. And shook her head before turning back towards Tyki and glared. The others sighed and decided they would leave, since if they stayed any longer, they would be dragged into the argument as well and forced to pick sides, and agree with one against the other, over a necklace. Though Cynthia and Tyki knew it was more than just the necklace. It was about what happened with Road and Cynthia, which is why Cynthia wouldn't give it back.

"Can we not have this argument.. Again." She muttered and dropped her arms

"I told you about the necklace. Can I just have it back." He held his hand out.

And she just walked straight past him, putting it back into the box. He sighed and growled quietly before turning around to her. She closed the box and trembled He walked over to her, and turned her around to face him, she growled a bit and went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and stared at her. He cupped her chin as her eyes widened a little, he grinned when she trembled, as he kissed her, she felt weak in the knee's it was the same... The same way she felt with Leo. She moved her wrist a little struggling a bit, as he licked her bottom, making her shiver. "Ty..." She mumbled, and blushed even more as he slid his tongue over hers.

She closed her eyes struggling more, as he stopped she panted a little blushing, as he moved his hand to the box, she gripped his wrist and glared at him, "D-don't you u-understand... No... Means.. No." He grinned and her eyes widen as she felt her arm being lifted, she shivered, and then trembled, "T-tyki... Stop." He looked at her, as he dropped her to the floor, she sat there holding her arm. She looked up as he opened the box, taking out the two necklaces and the bracelet.

Two of the three items being from Road directly, the other being the necklace that was originally his. "W-wait..." He walked out her the room, and stood up running after him, she wrapped her arms around his waist stopping him in his tracks, as he stood outside Road's room.

"What...?" Tyki said calmly.

"Why did you take the others... They are not yours..." She said he looked at her and frowned a bit. "I... It means a-alot. To me." She blushed slightly as she held her hand out.

He placed the necklace and bracelet in her hand as she let go off him, she would turn to walk back to her room, but collapsed before hand, as he turned and ran over to her, picking her up and taking her to the closest room. He didn't want to use Road's or Skins, so he went straight to his. Laying her on his bed he frowned placing the butterfly necklace in its box closing it before walking into his bathroom.  
After a his shower he walked out and saw her sitting on the middle of his bed blushing, as he blinked a little. They both gulped, he didn't expect her to wake up so quickly after a black out, and she didn't expect to see him half-naked, and only covered by a towel. She looked away and buried her face into the pillow, as he got changed. He looked over at her, as she laid and stared at the wall in front of her, she looked round as he sat next to her, she blushed and lifted herself up. Cynthia raised her hand, and looked at him, as he blinked a bit, she ran her hand through his hair, before leaning towards him, kissing him softly, he grinned.

She broke the kiss pulling his hair softly. "Never... Do that again."

"Fine."

"And.. Don't enjoy it."

"Why.. I am the Noah of Pleasure." He smirked as she blinked. "You forgot didn't you."

"I didn't forget. It just annoys me." She looked away removing her fingers from his hair.

"You're jealous..." He blinked a bit as she looks away. "Oh~ I get it~" He smirked. "Since you Envy so much, because your Noah is Envy... Of others..." She looked at him and covered his mouth, as he licked her hand softly.

While she was, caught of guard from him licking her hand, he pinned her to the bed, she looked at him as the chain fell from his neck, revealing a black butterfly similar to the purple one. Her eyes turned to the necklace, as she looked back at him. "The necklace's were a set." He looked away a little as she frowned. "Which is why you wanted it... Back." She felt him let go, as he sat back on the quilt, she lifted herself up, and sat there frowning.

* * *

_~Meanwhile.. At the Order.~_

"The Bitch!" Lenalee screamed. "How dare she.. How dares she.. She!"

The boys and Miranda blinked a little confused and turned to Allen as he gulped with a little sweat drop. Tim hovered next to him. Komui stared at Allen, as he nodded. "Timcanpy... Show the recording of the video." Lavi, Kanda, Krory and Miranda all looked at Tim as he showed the recording of the fight. He showed the first part, that he could get, of the combat. Cynthia stabbing Lenalee, then them both going back to combat. After he showed the part where Lenalee had attacked Cynthia, with her waltz. Then Cynthia attacking Lenalee.

"Tim.. Skip it a little to that part." Allen said as Tim forward the recording a little he stopped on the part when Lenalee had spin-kicked Cynthia, and soon the other's all were, shocked by his sisters sudden action.

"S-she..." Lavi gulped

"L-licked..." Krory shivered

"Lenalee-chan" As Miranda looked at Allen

"Yeah. My sister... Licked Lenalee..." Allen muttered. "Komui.. This could be bad." He turned from the paused recording, at turned to the white exorcist, as Lenalee blinked. "Look closely at what she was licking. Tim zoom." Tim zoomed in, showing the blood that came from Lenalee's mouth.

"Her blood." Komui muttered.

"So..." Kanda looked at Allen. "It wasn't on purpose, so she could wind Lenalee up."

"No." Allen said. "She wanted to wind Lenalee-chan up. So she could cause more blood."

"You sister." Lavi wondered.

"Wait. Tyki Mikk.. Didn't he like to cause blood." Lenalee said. "I saw Cynthia's Card. Every mission she does. She's paired with Tyki."

"T...yki..." Allen looked at them. "He..."

"As we know, he uses butterfly golem's called Teez. I'm sure you have seen a similar thing like it somewhere Allen.. Am I right?" Komui asked. Before taking out a picture and showing it to him. He looked at it and frowned.

"Her necklace."

_~Leaving the Order.~_

* * *

"Tyki.." Cynthia said, breaking the silence. He looked at her. "I..." She frowned and shook her head. Climbing off his bed, as she walked over to the door she looked at the glass casket, and blinked a little. He stood up and looked round a little before walking over the her, softly placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him and sighed as he pushed her to the bathroom and opened the door, pushing her inside, then closed it leaving the bedroom, as the Twins stood outside his room.

"What were you doing..." Devit looked at him.

"She blacked out.. Geez. Don't accuse me of something I didn't do." They blinked a little. "Oh.. And.. I wouldn't go in my room... She doesn't like it when seen..."

"Seen..?" Jasdero said.

"Yes.. Seen... Trust me... It's worth a slap but I wouldn't." He smirked.

Devit grinned at what Tyki said but took his word for it and decided to walk away back to their room. Jasdero looked at Tyki as he headed to see the Earl, and then ran to catch up with his brother. About a five minutes after Tyki had left and she had gotten in the shower, Cynthia stood under the water feeling a little dizzy. She opened the door a little and grabbed the towel before blacking out lying on the bathroom floor. Tyki would walk back after seeing the earl about Lenalee's and Cynthia's, how she was, affected by the sonic waves. As he walked in her heard the water still running though something seemed wrong, it had been about ten minutes after he had left, and normally she was out within the first five, ten minutes, but, the water was still running after fifteen minutes. He opened the door and ran over to her, he turned the shower off, and then knelt down, nudging her gently, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Gently laying down, he set the quilt over her.

"Two black outs within an hour... What did you do during that fight?" He sat in the chair her dragged from the desk and looked at her.

She coughed slightly as he sat their, his head rested on his hand, as his elbow was on the arm of the chiar. Her eyes opened a little, the darkness slowly fading, as the ceiling of his room started to become clearer, she slowly sat up and looked at him. Smiling softly, she reached out and ran a her hand over his cheek, before she leaned over and grinned, whispering in his ear. "Tyki...~ Wake up~"

He opened his eyes a little, his vision blurry for a moment, when it became clearer he looked at her, she grinned at him. "Morning~ Mr Sadist~" He frowned at the nickname as she laughed and stopped when her hand, and he caught her, she blushed trembling as she felt his hand under her breast, his eyes widen a little as she moaned gripping his shirt. He smirked and pulled her closer to him, slowly moving his hand up a little, cupping her breast in his hand.

She buried her head into his neck. "T-tyki.. D-don't please."

"It's your own fault." He mumbled as she looked at him, before moaning again, as he squeeze gently, making her tremble.

"I-i... I didn't mean to..." He looked at her as she sat on his lap trembling, blushing harder than she usually did. Her eyes looked away a bit.

"What.. Do you mean... You didn't mean to." He asked cupping her chin again. "What did you do?"

"I... I..." She blushed "I licked... Lenalee's blood..." He looked at her.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, she trembled a little, he covered her with the towel and sat on the edge of his. He turned and looked at her as she wrapped her arm around his neck, he looked at her a little before tilting his head a little, from her licking his neck, smirked and grabbed her wrists pulling her from behind him, laying her on his lap, her head against his chest a little. He kissed her softly, she blushed and pulled away. She sat up and grabbed the towel. "Earl is holding a meeting Cyn~" She wrapped it around herself and legged it to her room as he laid back on his bed, his face plastered with a satisfied grin.

"So.. You tasted blood." He held his neck, "And want more." Wiping the saliva, he lifted himself up and headed towards the meeting room.

* * *

_~ At the Order ~_

"Necklace." Lenalee looked at Allen, as he nodded.

He pointed to the outline of the teez in the picture. "You see the butterfly. When she was nine, she received a necklace.. Exactly like it."

Komui looked at his sister and smiled, taking out the picture of Tyki on the profile. "It was, noted," he took a colour pen, and circled the area. "He has a similar one. Though it's just black."

"Where as, Onee-san's was purple." Allen muttered.

"Their a set..." Lavi said. As Komui pointed at him.

"Exactly. Two of the same butterfly. Different colours."

"Wasn't it noted that Road Kamelot, had a purple one of the same butterfly." Kanda asked, looking for Road's file when he found it, he placed it on the desk, taking the coloured pen, and circling the area.

"But.. Then..." Lenalee said. "Oh.. Allen, before I butted in on Tyki and Cynthia. She had just woken up."

"Woken up." He looked at her. "Did Tyki say anything."

"Yeah.. Something about a dream."

"So... They still happen... No wonder why she was acting strange when we encountered her." Allen turned to Tim. "Do you have the day me and Kanda went to London...?" Tim nodded and projected the video. "Tim. She didn't move..." He growled a little. "Onee-san... She is still blacking out."

_~Leaving the Order. Once again.~_

* * *

Cynthia skipped to the meeting room, she stopped at looked at the twins frowning a little, and hid as they entered the room. What was she going to do. If she went in the room, she would have to face Tyki and it was embarrassing what happened about thirty minutes ago. She took a deep breath and continued to walk, before stopping at her name being called. Taking a step back she looked at the man and blinked, a little confused, gulping as he wrapped his hand over her shoulder, and walked to the meeting room. Blinking a little as Tyki looked up she trembled a little as he pulled her closer to him.

"Tyki.. She is adorable... Where'd you find this one." the man stroked her cheek, as she swatted his hand away and squirmed out of his grip.

"Excuse me... Please don't touch me with so much bloody affection!" She growled a little trembling.

Tyki sighed as Devit glared at the man. "Cyril.. Don't touch her.. She is Devit's..." She blinked.

"Cyril.. You mean..."

"Road's adoptive father. Yes." Tyki muttered as she stepped back as he grabbed the chain around her neck, which yanked her back a little. "God. Don't kill the girl." Tyki stood up and walked over to her, swatting his hand away removing the chain from around her neck.

She grabbed it and looked at Tyki. "Hey." She glared at him, as he smirked. She blinked. "Let go Tyki... Road gave me that!" She let go of it as Tyki blinked. Then turned to Cyril, as he took the necklace out of Tyki's hand.

"Cyril." They all looked at the Earl, as Cyril looked at him she fell over.

As Tyki caught her he looked at his brother, as he bowed to the Earl, while Tyki held the girl. She trembled a bit gripping his shirt. She stood up and grinned running past the man, snatching the necklace back, and using Lulu's leg as a launch bad, hopping on it and jumping onto the table,the dropping herself into her seat leaning back n her chair with her feet on the table. Her face had a victorious smirk on her face as Tyki smirked a little. Cyril looked at his hand then at the girl, who was dangling it of her finger, grinning. The twins laughed as Lulu Bell sat there and the Earl walked to his table ignoring Cynthia's little show, and took no notice of it. Cyril grinned and sat next to his brother, as Wisely popped out from under the table, to snatch the necklace, but she gripped it and threw it into her other hand and glared at the boy, as he smirked.

"Hey... Cynthia." They smiled at each other. "Long time no see..."

"Been nine years..." She petted him. "How yah doing?" Tyki coughed as she looked at him, then to the Earl, and sighed.

"To begin with. Since, Cynthia is still healing from Lenalee Lee's sonic attack. Tyki and herself will be staying here. Meanwhile, Cyril and Wisely will be taking their spots." The Earl said as he handed out the cards. They all took the cards as Tyki sighed and sat back in his chair while she yawned. "Second. Try not to spill any blood. It seems, We have another blood lover." She blushed and glared at the Earl. "Lastly. Cynthia... From now till the twentieth of October. You will stay in your Room."

She nodded then stopped and looked at the Earl dragging her feet off the table and crouching in her chair. "Why...!" She trembled a little. "Must I always be locked in a room." The twins looked at her, as well as Wisely frowning.

"It's... A surprise." The Earl replied. She stood there and blinked, before sitting down. "And. Now. Go my friends." They all stood and left the room, as she stood up and slowly walked out of the room, Tyki looked at the Earl, as he sat there.

"October..." Tyki muttered.

"Her birthday." The Earl replied.

"Ah... That is why you sent them lot, and left me with her... So I could stop her." The Earl nodded and disappeared. Tyki smirked, and headed out of the room.

"The whole place... To ourselves... Amusing."

* * *

She sat in her room and sighed, as he knocked on the door and walked it. "That is odd.. You never knock." She fell backwards on her bed and looked at him, as he close the door behind himself, walking over to her, stroking her cheek, she blushed closing her eyes smiling, he would lean over her as she sat up a little, softly he kissed her, as she pulled away, and looked at him. Shoving him away next to her he smiled.

"You are so stubborn."

"Get used to it."

"Though..." He looked at her. "You can easily be dominated... It's amusing."

She blushed and looked at him, gently smacking his cheek. "Don't bother."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Cynthia sighed and looked back towards Tyki who was laying next to her, she looked at him, figuring he was probably asleep, and reached for the chain around his neck. He felt her hand and grabbed it. Looking at her board.

"What are you doing...?"

"Tell me again." He looked at her confused a little. "Again.. The reason for the butterflies."

She sat up as he looked at her and sighed. "This will be the second time." He smiled as she frowned. "The butterflies represent butterflies. But also represent Teez, which are like butterflies, as well as golem's. Also Teez are able to eat a human from the inside out, and use humans as a reproduction nest."

She looked at him and blushed. "So..."

* * *

Allen looked at Komui. "Basically. You are telling me. The necklace's are like real butterflies."

Komui nodded. "Yes. Tyki Mikk. Relates them to actual butterflies."

Lavi smiled and replied to Allen as well "And butterflies are known to mate a lot. Specially the males. During their mating seasons."

"So... The purple on represents a female." Allen asked them as they nodded.

* * *

"And The black on represents a male?" Cynthia looked at Tyki as he nodded.

He rolled onto his side and looked away from her, "Yes basically... If that purple is given to a girl... The one with the black one will have to "mate" with the female." He yawned as she looked at him. "Hence why I wanted it back." She leaned over him, as he stared going back to sleep.

"I'll try to remember it this time." He looked at her tiredly. "Now get out of my bed. Bitch." She glared at him as he pulled her into his arms, she laid there, his arm over her chest, as her legs where hanging across his diagonally.

"I think I might stay."

"Let go. Idiot."

"Night." Tyki mumbled snuggling up to her and falling asleep.

"You are such a kid sometimes." She sighed and stared at the ceiling, her hands placed over his arm, as she moved her legs a little. to get comfy.

* * *

_The next one will be more better. (Was slightly falling asleep during this one.)_

_The necklaces are really like what I like to think of as a symbol of love. Like butterflies, but mostly like penguins in this situation. Since male butterflies mate with any female available, females, are only really allowed one mate a year. (I think).  
In this situation. Tyki is a male butterfly. While whoever where's the purple one would be the female butterfly. Though Tyki doesn't want it to be Cynthia. Since he doesn't want to treat he like a Male butterfly treats a female, where they mate with the girl and then go to find another girl to mate with._

_For a few chapters it would probably mostly... Tyki and Cynthia. Till I can figure out what to do with Devit and Cynthia. If you have any suggestions on how I can make Devit react.. Since he doesn't get along that much with others. It would be so helpful._

_Plus.. Since I'm planning on doing Cynthia's Birthday chapter... I plan to keep it Tyki x Cynthia, due to Tyki watching over Cynthia, so she doesn't go snooping around, to find out why she has to stay in her room._

_x Rire x_


	10. Kuroneko: Begin! Cynthia's life in Hell

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia | Love Triangle: Tyki x Cynthia x Devit._  
_**Chapter:**__ Kuroneko Series ~ Ch. 1: The Present_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Same as last time. It's Tyki and Cynthia's chapter again. There will be more than Teasing. _(SERIOUSLY... I will have a heart attack doing this fanfic ~.~ Why do I constantly make, Cyn cute when she is being stubborn. . )_ There is a surprise at the end as well :P To understand that... You might need to read the beginning of Chapter 5.

_Songs for this chapter: A Shadow, Toumei no Kagi and Tree of Sorrow._

_• Toumei no Kagi - Cynthia and Tyki_

_• A Shadow - Cynthia's Lullaby._

_• Tree of Sorrow - Love Triangle - Tyki x Cynthia x Devit_

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Shadow"

* * *

Tyki turned to the girl laying next to him, carefull he moved the hair out of her face, and then stared at the ceiling board. He wondered how the others were doing so he decided to go and check, climbing off the bed, he walked out of the room, locking it behind him, so she couldn't get out. Hearing the lock she frowned and sat up, sighing, eventually she walked over to her wardrobe looking through her clothes then stopped taking out the Chinese kimono. She placed it on the hook, that was, screwed into the back of her bathroom door, and walked into the bathroom taking a towel from the draw, and went to get a shower.  
Tyki stood in on the second floor and leaned against the railing as the twins looked up and him and grinned, sprinting up the stairs. They leaned against the railing as well, Devit with his back towards the people below, while Jasdero rested his chin on the railings, and watched the others work, as Tyki stared at the transparent glass key firmly gripped between his index finger and his thumb. Devit looked at it as his eyes widened.

"You've been told to keep an eye on Cynthia." He asked as Tyki nodded.

"She is still so stubborn..."

"It's Thia... I think... A more un-stubborn Thia, wouldn't be any fun. Hee!" Jasdero muttered giggling at the Akuma's that dropped one of the tables.

"Dero has a point. A Cynthia that isn't stubborn.. Would be boring." He smirked and looked round at the crash, as well as Tyki. They both smirked.

"I guess.. It would spoil... The fun of teasing her." Tyki grinned as they laughed at the Akuma's and watched Cyril go mental at them, as Wisely just sat atop of the broken table.

"You two should get back. You got work to do.. Me.. I've got a cat to look after." He smiled, as they figured what he meant.

"Does.. She still look like a sleeping kitten then?" Devit asked as Tyki nodded and headed back to her room. While the two laughed and walked back down to help the others.

* * *

She walked out of the shower as Tyki held the kimono in his hand leaning against the end of her bed. She blushed and looked at him sighing. As he walked over and hooked the dress back up. She blinked and looked up at him curiously as he looked at her, wondering what was up, then she just ducked under his arm and dried her hair off with the towel yawning again. He sighed and walked over to her.

"You know.. If I was, allowed. I would take you to go and see Eeez." He mumbled thinking about the three off them. "Even I want to get out of this mansion once in a while." She changed into the kimono and sighed standing there. Cynthia soon leaned against his back, after sitting down, her head rested against his.

"Then... Why don't you."

"If I did... I would have to lock you in your room... For nearly three days."

"So..." She looked at her hands. "I've had worse conditions."

"Sorry..." He frowned "I forgot... About your past..."

She laughed a little. "It's fine... At least this room was bigger than when I was younger.. I can actually move about here."

Her gaze looked over at him as she turned and wrapped her arms around his chest, kneeling behind him. She grabbed the chain from under his shirt as he grabbed her hand lifting his head, Cyn soon moved her other hand and undid the clip of the chain, as the necklace dropped he blinked a bit letting go of her hand as she placed it on the side.

"Why..?"

"I don't like it."

"But you weren't..." He blinked.

"So.. What." She pouted and looked away.

"You.. Are really stubborn."

"Get used to it."

"I have. Cynthia." He leaned towards her, as she blinked looking round at him.

He kissed her, as she blushed from the sudden attack, of the man pressing his soft lips against hers, causing her to tremble, trying her best not to say anything that would give him the advantage. She gripped his shirt, as he laid her down carefully, she blushed and blinked at him. Tyki slowly ran his hand over the teens cheek smiling. As her heart skipped a beat she flinched a little, then shivered feeling his other hand move up her leg, causing her to shiver more, and break the kiss. Though he turned her head back towards him, as she struggled trying to free herself. She blushed as he bit her ear softly, making her moan softly, which made him faintly shiver, as he bit a little more. Cynthia moaned a bit more gripping the quilt and his shirt. Feeling him grin against the part of her neck under her ear. Soon, trembling lifting her back slightly as he licked down her neck, and bit the perfect spot, that he had remembered from teasing her. He slid his hand over the kimono, which made her shiver again, as the fabric brushed against her hips, and soon she gripped his arm as he went to undo the buttons. Glaring at him, as he frowned.

"Stop."

"Stop being so stubborn."

He murmured as he kissed her again, making her trembled slightly as he kissed her deeper, which forced a moan out of her unwillingly, and he smirked sliding his tongue into her mouth, as he slid it across the top of hers ever so lightly, she gulped a little, and drooled a little. He pulled away and smiled as she laid their panting. Everyone now and then she would tremble beneath him with made him grin even more. Her dress was easy for him, she it had slits down the side. He sighed as Lulu knocked on the door. He climbed off the bed and walked over locking it and looked at the girl as she held a box, he blinked.

"From... Jasdevi... Since you can't come out, they told me to find and give you something." She smiled as he nodded, "So here it is." He closed the door nodding his head saying thanks and then opened the box gulping a little as she sat up on the bed trembling still.

"You... Are going to kill these two."

He looked round at her as she blushed, when he pulled out a pair of neko ears. She backed away and shook her head, as he grabbed her ankle preventing her from running and stuck the ears on her head, as well as pushing the base of each separate ear, cause her to flinch from the shock. She trembled lying there blushing, he took the tail, and looked at her, lifting the edge of her dress at the back she blushed a looked round, then trembled more, as he pushed the base of the tail against the base of her spine, causing her to squeal a little into the quilt. The shocks were like glue, as they would glue both the electrical nerves in the ears and tail to her real nerves.

"Apparently... The shocks... Attach each item to the person's central nervous system, so what ever the item feels, the wearer will as well."

He turned to the girl as she clung to the back-rest, sitting on the chair panting, slightly looking at his face. She trembled because she knew this was going to, be a living hell for herself. Tyki grinned, these are the moments where he loved the twins. Plus, between the three off the, a kitten Cynthia is just what they all wanted. All she wanted to do now was, run, she was pretty sure that he never locked the door, and slowly she lifted herself as he blinked, not noticing until she was outside.

"Fuck."

He legged it towards the door as she stood there trembling, the tail wrapping itself around her leg as the ears pinned to the side of her hairs, she whimpered, and flinched feeling Tyki cover her mouth, blushing she looked up at the male, then back at the twins, as they both reached for a separate ear each, as their fingers brushed against the tip, Tyki felt her tremble, and smiled to the twins as they all dragged her back into the room. Laying her on the bed. Jasdero went to keep an eye out for anyone. He didn't like hurting or touching Cynthia in that way, and only touched her ear to help his brother out. He plugged his ears so he wouldn't hear the girls cries and moans later on, and sat outside of the room, playing with his light.

She laid on the bed trembling as both played with the ears, their fingers brushing against the tips, as their other hand-held her wrist firmly against the bed. She meow'd as Devit had licked the ear, Tyki looked at the instructions again and gulped.

"D-Devit... If... She gets used to them so much.. She'll be stuck like a kitten for a while."

Devit stopped as she laid their panting a bit, she turned her head towards the elder one, as Devit growled a little, though he stopped when he looked back towards the elder twin, and grinned. Devit blinked.

"Lets.. Take it in turns."

"What?"

"Like today.. We both have fun.. To try it out."

"Oh... I get it." Devit grinned.

She squirmed and as she grabbed Devit's arm, trying to scramble free. "I... Don't want to... Be a cat." She meow'd with a squeal, as Tyki stroked her tail, and squeezed the tip which caused her to let out a very satisfying moan for both the boys. "S-stop." Her face turned bright red, as they noticed her skin colour go from the gray to its tanned yet pale peach colour. She opened her eyes as they were sea blue. She trembled and looked at her skin colour before gulping. "Oh.. Fuck it..." She took a deep breath and relaxed, yet jolted when she felt Devit grab both of the ears on her head, causing her to moan even more than last time.

"So.. She feels more in this appearance that her Noah." Devit mumbled

"We... Also might want to warn The Earl about the side effects... If she feels it this much... Missions are, going to be difficult." Tyki muttered as they both looked at him.

The three of them, forgot about missions. Plus.. Devit and Tyki wondered what they were going to do, about her birthday party. Not only are the other Noah's going to be there, including Tyki's brother, who loves cute adorable girls... But.. The exorcist's have agreed to come, under Allen begging for him to see his sister again. This was really the start of Cynthia's Hell.

* * *

_HAHA! Neko!Cynthia... Whoops. ;P_

_Yes. She is a neko now. Those ears and tails, literally, send shocks to her nervous system, and eventually, if she doesn't get them removed. She could be stuck with them for months, maybe a year.. Or forever. (Depending on how I feel about it)_

_The worst is to come. Her birthday party. She is gonna have Desires there, Bonds, Pleasure, not to mention Lavi... Her BROTHER. As well as Komui and Lenalee. Kanda if I feel like sticking him in there. She has to deal with Tyki and Devit controlling their urges to mess around with her ears and tail, while they control their urges to actually do it in public. Though.. She would have more trouble.. With Cross. He wants to meet Cynthia again after all, he met her once. :o_

_x Rire x_

_p.s. Review :D_


	11. Kuroneko Cynthia: Tyki's Secret

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
**_Pairing: _**_Tyki x Cynthia |_ For A Bit:_ Love Triangle: Tyki x Cynthia x Devit. | Mimi x Cynthia (Teasing) | Cyril x Cythia (Teasing)_  
_**Chapter:**__ Kuroneko Series Ch. 2: Tyki's Secret._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Neko!Cynthia for the next few chapters or till.. I feel like giving up on it. Her missions will be hell. Her time in the mansion is going to be hell. THIS HAS **A LOT** OF Tyki x Cynthia... So it will mostly be **M rated** all the way through. Oh.. And Tyki can be gentle... _(it is after all.. "Fan"fiction x3)_

_**Songs for this chapter:**__ A Shadow, Toumei no Kagi and Tree of Sorrow._

_• Toumei no Kagi - Cynthia and Tyki_

_• A Shadow - Cynthia's Lullaby._

_• Tree of Sorrow - Love Triangle - Tyki x Cynthia x Devit_

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except "A Shadow"

* * *

Cynthia laid on the bed she was panting, Devit stayed in the room, while Tyki went and explained to the Earl, that Cynthia was now part cat. She sat up and sighed her ear twitched and with every twitch, it was killing Devit. She looked at the twin as he sat there, she could tell, he was uncomfortable, and he was becoming impatient. Cynthia tapped his shoulder with her tail, he looked at her as she kissed him, and slowly licked his lips causing him to blush a lot from her sudden action, though he calmed down and petted her head not looking at where he was petting, due to being embarrassed, and annoyed from her suddenly kissing him. Devit flinched a little as he accidentally catching the base of her ears, and felt her jump a little, pulling his hand away and looked at her when her hands moved straight to her head as she also blushed and trembled, he gulped a little and set his hands in his lap as Tyki walked in with the Earl. Cynthia sat their weeping a little as her ears twitched.

"Cynthia." Her sea blue eyes turned towards the Earl, a little teared up.

"She also... Can't change back... into... her Noah form."

Devit looked up at the Earl, as he gestured both boys to go outside. As they walked out she sat there and played with the ears, though the boys looked at each other confused a little. The Earl would stand there and look at the two of them.

"This is your situation now.~ If you would like to take her outside... Remember to use the back door, because of the surprise." They both nodded. "Also.. Make sure you do not. Run into any Exorcists. Especially Allen Walker. Since she is easily pleased when her tail and ears are touched.. If she meets with Allen, or any other Exorcists, they might end up playing with them. Finding it to be a weakness for her." The Earl left as the boys looked at each other.

As they walked in, and looked at her trembling on the bed holding her ears blushing. The two ran over to her, Devit climbed onto the double bed, and sat next to her, lifting the girl onto his lap, as Tyki removed her hands from her ears, as she blinked a little and looked at the two smiling a little. She sat up and swayed her tail, before laying Devit on the bed and kneeling over him blushing.

"C-cyn..." Devit murmured as she smiled.

Her tail flickered once in a while, till Tyki grabbed, and dragged his hand along, the fur causing her to collapse onto the boy below her. He gulped and looked at Tyki who would head for her wardrobe and rumaged through it, leaving the two of them on the bed. Devit trembled slightly underneath the cat girl, as rested against him, trembling as well. He didn't like people touching him, though, if he had touched them first, he didn't care. Though in this situation, he was practically pounced on. Cynthia lifted herself of Devit and looked at Tyki, as he looked through her dresses, she crawled off the boy and went to climb of the bed, though pulled back by Devit as he grinned and rubbed her ears, as she meow'd trembling against him, Tyki turned to the two of them, as Cyn's tail wrapped around Devit's arm. He gulped a little, as he saw her, and when Devit bit her ear, she moaned gripping the quilt arching her back. Her legs overlapped each other, as Devit squeezed her other ear, the moved his hand along her tail, from the base to the tip, in the meantime she blushed, and squealed

"S-stop~" She purred trembling as they looked at each other, then towards the girl. She just purred. PURRED.

Devit wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and rested his head on her shoulder, before biting her neck, making her trembled, as she sat there trembling, her head rested against the male's shoulder, as she looked at the ceiling, Tyki walked over to her cupping her chin, turning her head towards him, and kissed her lips softly.

"You should get back Devit. Plus... Tomorrow will be your go, if you let me finish today?" Tyki looked at the boy as he nodded, laying her on the bed next to him, as he climbed off and headed out of the door, to help the Earl with the preparations, while Tyki would sit next to her. She would lay on the bed curled up in a ball, trembling. He sighed as she lifted herself up, and slowly walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Air."

"Stop."

"NO!" She stood there and hissed at him, blushing more and walked out. He blinked and sat there a little taken back by the sudden hiss.

As she walked and headed for the back of the Mansion, that lead to the outside world,s he sighed swaying her tail as Mimi walked past, then soon took a few steps glancing back at the girl, her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Cynthia had lifted her head, she was wearing the Chinese kimono, her long white locks, draped down her back, and over her shoulders, strands stuck to her face, since she had sweat from the vast amount of pleasure, she is now being tortured with. Her pale skin clashed with the purple kimono, and blended with her hair. But the part that clashed the most with her skin, was the black ears, and tail that had appeared on the girl, due to Tyki's and the Twins small secret. Her ocean blue eyes stared at the maid as if to say 'stop staring.' Which Mimi soon turned her head and continued walking back to meet with her mistress. She walked to the back door and headed to somewhere, God knows where she was going. She just left the mansion and ended up somewhere.

* * *

She blinked as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, the last thing she needed was this. The girl ended up in the middle of some random town, in a random city within a random country. She couldn't get back to the mansion, and was practically so much danger. Trembling she lifted herself off the ground and walked through the town, wondering where the fuck she was. Before she knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around her as she struggled she stopped hearing a familiar giggle. Turning her head she looked at the eldest twin.

"H-how...?"

"Tyki."

"Right." She sighed. "Of course."

"Come on." Devit grabbed her wrist, and headed for the others. "Everyone went searching for you..."

"Due to my current condition. I know." She shivered as he pulled her down the street, till they reached the others.

She looked at all of them, and lets just say. They were not amused. Though you heard the giggles from Devit, and then the crash on the ground as his brother jumped onto him, thank god he let go of her wrist or she would've been down there with him. Though it was too late to think that, she looked around seeing they were in an open space away from the town, as she gulped. A bluish-green flash soon past her knocking her to the ground, as she screamed feeling her ears being played with. It was Mimi. Her face was bright red as everyone just stared at them shocked. She was that vulnerable with her ears. "S-sto- Ahh~" She moaned when the girl scratched the base of her ear, not being able to arch her back she struggled beneath the maid. They gulped as she closed her eyes.

"Mimi!"

The maid soon stopped, thank god she had stopped. Her head turned around to see Tyki and Devit looking away, Jasdero a little shocked and Lulu not amused by her actions. She climbed off the girl as she trembled. Tyki picked her arm, her arms dangled over his shoulders, as she rested against his back shivering every now and again. The headed back to the mansion, on Mimi's back once again. The twins giggling as Lulu Bell held Cynthia, so the boys wouldn't be tempted enough to make her squirm even more.

* * *

Once they reached the Mansion, she would escaped Tyki's grip and run towards the library, when she reached the large room, Cynthia let out a sigh before trembling a little feeling something touch her tail, she turned her head to see him. The one person she didn't want to see. She backed into the room away from him, right of course. The table just had to be in the way.

"Hmm.. So. The adorable girl.. Turned... Into an a-adorable kitten." He stared into her eyes as she blushed.

Trembling from him as he gripped her tail again, holding it firmly. She couldn't move, and since she had only gained them today, she was so sensitive to any touch or movement of the features. Even when she trembled she gulped. Closing her eyes she gripped her hands around her arms, shivering he dragged his hand down the fur, as he pushed the fur, so it would flare out and go all bushy and puffy, until she sorted it out which would be difficult since the whole thing was so sensitive. She hated this man, his actions causing her to let out a small 'nya' which made him grin and she wasn't liking the grin at all. Though that emotion was soon covered when she felt him squeeze it the base of her tail, as well as him stroking her ears she looked away, trembling, when he drew a moan from her.  
Wave of pleasure rushed over her nerves, as she screamed her eyes tearing up which soon attracted a bit of attention from other Noah's and Akuma, as they rushed to the scream, and upon entering the library they stood in shock, as she was flat on her stomach, lying on the ground trembling, she was sweating a little more, while Cyril stood there, with an amused grin on his face. Devit blinked a little before looking at the brother of Tyki. She was panting and blushing a lot, the twins figured, he did more than just squeeze her tail.

"Cyril!" Devit screeched as Jasdero ran over to his friend, lifting her up as she trembled.

Tyki would lean over Devit as he looked at her then towards his brother, who at the moment was covering his nose. He glared towards Jasdero and nudged Devit to help his brother with the cat. The others went back to work as Wisely stood there and looked at the two brothers, while Jas and Devi put the girls arms over their shoulders and dragged her back to her room.

"Really." Cyril turned to Tyki. "You were keeping a cat... In the Mansion." Tyki gulped a little as Wisely looked at his adoptive father.

"Actually... Cynthia.. Isn't a cat." He said in the matter of fact tone. "She is the sister of an exor-" Soon his mouth was, covered by his adoptive uncle.

"Oh... So she is the Noah of the family.. Let me guess. By her hair colour, skin tone and stubbornness.. Allen Walker..." The two looked at the man who was wiping his nose with his handkerchief. "Oh~ This is fascinating... She would do anything for that boy~ Right." The two hated to admit it by Cyril was right. Allen was her weak point. All they did was nod, as he grinned.

"But~ Her weak point.. Are those ears and tail...~" He chimed and walked away, as Tyki growled, Wisely slowly following behind Cyril, as the younger brother of the humming man, headed back to Cynthia, and the twins.

* * *

When he walked in, the younger twin was holding her down, to stop her from attacking his brother who sat there grooming her tail, sorting out its messed up fur, that was, caused by Cyril. She hissed, which were soon turning into to moans, and then muffled from her burying her head into the pillow. Tyki just walked over and nodded to the twins. They had a job to do now, and that was keep an eye on Cyril. Soon as they headed out of the door, she sighed with relief and lifted her head. Tyki ran his hand over her bare legs as she trembled before him, he grinned and whispered in her ear quietly.

"Kitten~"

Cynthia felt herself blush and looked at him as he kissed her. She couldn't believe it, she had answered to that. His hand moved a little higher to the base of her tail as she panicked pulling out of the kiss, shaking her head, though he gripped her chin, and kissed her again, and circled his finger around the edges of her tail as she moaned again, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She felt herself lean into the kiss, her tongue sliding across his, to think, he smelt nice, and yet his mouth tasted of different spices.  
He broke the kiss and looked at her as she was slowly starting to lower her guard, and that was bad. Tyki helped the girl is up, pulling her onto the part of the bed and a little of his lap, she blushed a bit, she looked round at him slightly, as he unzipped the back of her dress softly sliding it down her arms, as she trembled at the gentleness coming from him. It felt weird, since he was usually rough. Her ears pinned to the back of her head as she closed her eyes, from him softly biting the spot between her neck and shoulder, and the action made her squeal and bite her lip a little.

After a few minutes of Tyki biting her shoulder, Cynthia calmly started to breathe getting over the bites she had just gained, though as Tyki removed the rest of her dress, and slid his hand over her side, pushing herself of the older Noah, before being pulled back, finding herself pinned to her bed, again, with him leaning over her, his fingers curled firmly around her wrists, causing her to struggle and hiss at him, while, one of his legs placed between hers. Tyki moved his hand down her arm, as she looked away, feeling his fingers faintly over her skin. Cynthia found herself glaring at the male.

"T-tyki.. S-stop!"

"Naw~ But you are making such cute noises~" He replied with his polite, yet very, very teasing superior voice, that sent shivers down her spine. And seeing her shiver just made him grin, in amusement.

"N-no.. I-i... S-stop."

"But..."

She growled and closed her eyes as he very faintly, traced his hand over her chest making her lift her back slightly, and shiver. "D-don- Ahh." Cynthia laid there cursing herself as he just grinned more. She felt him, slip his hand behind her back, and swiftly unhooked her bra clips, and she struggled a little, she hated being in these situations.

"If you stop struggling~ I'll be gentle~" There it was again, she shivered at the tone of voice he used, and she soon stopped her struggling.

"Fine. Idiot."

"You are so hard to break. Unlike some..."

"Well I'm not any of them "some" am I" She smirked.

"Don't get cocky." He glared. She gulped a little.

"Why not." She glared back. "You won't hurt me..."

"Right. Of course." He growled. "You must have forgotten."

Cynthia laid there and blinked, what did she forget. It must have been something important, if Tyki remembered. She sat there thinking to herself, before being pulled out of her thought, and closed her eyes arching her back, as Tyki ran his fingers down the side edge of her breast. This had caused the girl to tremble beneath the man, and slowly breathe a bit hotter than usual. Her gaze averted away when she felt his lips against her chest. The only things that were going through her head were the same sentences; she _wished_ she didn't get into this, she didn't have these _stupid_ ears and tail, that _this man_ wasn't here. That she had the feeling... _THAT_ kind of feeling... The feeling that she was slowly _falling_ for the Portuguese male. Though, even if she was, disgusted by the feeling, there were good points. At least Cynthia was able to touch Tyki. Not that she didn't have a problem with Devit, after all, he had a harsh past, it was understandable. Though, it made her stomach churn, when she thought of loving this guy.  
Once again being dragged out of her thoughts, when she felt the hand gently caress her cheek, her blue eyes met the golden eyes ones. She frowned and trembled. _This was wrong right...? He was way older? But...?_ Cynthia let out a small_ 'tch'_ and turned her head again, she couldn't look at him, not at the moment, and he could probably tell from the expression she was struggling with something. When he went to turn her gaze back towards him, she'd go to bite him. What had gotten into her. Not even she knew, all she knew is, she didn't want to be touched anymore, though she didn't know why. She didn't turn and face him, she already had his expression mesmerized. He was, pissed. She knew he was, pissed.

* * *

After a few minutes she felt him let go of her wrists, as she moved away and rubbed them, she swayed the tail, that she almost forgot she hand, as well as Tyki, he blinked at the tail as well. The looked at each other and then away letting a small chuckle out. Sitting she wrapped her arms around her knee's, and felt him place something over, looking up at him, she gulped and then looked at the shirt on her sliding her arms through it, doing up one button, she knelt on the bed and hugged him.

"Do-don't turn around... J-just listen.. O-okay." She stuttered as he sighed.

"Okay."

She took a deep breath, and rested her forehead against the middle of his back, gently. So if he did look round, he couldn't see her face, so she could hide the soon building up embarrassment, and the so her words would at least be audible, and not just muffles, she didn't want to have to repeat what she was going to say, but she wanted it so only he could hear it.

"I-i'm sorry... Okay. I don't usually drift into thought as much, but there was so many questions I was troubling myself with. For instance, I was asking myself if this was wrong..." She blushed. "If it was wrong, that I was slowly falling for a man, who was way older than me. T-that, I'm stuck looking like a cat, and how even the slightest touch could send me into a bliss." Cynthia started to tremble a bit. "How.. I am now an enemy of my brother, I've lost a brother. The one I like or liked, has trouble with people touching him." She let go of him. "How.. I've only realized now... That, the one boy from when I was six... That... The boy then... Was the same one who... Saved me."

"Don't... Cry." He mumbled. "You know. Allen was the one. Who told us... About how your parents reacted, when they found out, that you have different dreams. What happens when you black out." He looked at her, and gently hugged her. "I'll tell you a small secret."

She looked at him, and wiped her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as her cheeks flustered a deep red, after he finished whispering in her ear. As she smiled, her kissed her again, she willingly kissed him back, as he laid her on the bed gently. Wrapping her arms around the man, she closed her eyes slightly when he moved the collar of his shirt that she was wearing, out-of-the-way, and bit her next before sliding over her neck, draining a moan mixed with a purr from her lips. As she shiver, he moved his hand along her side till, he would run his fingers against her breast, before squeezing it, tightly, but gently as well. Her eyes shimmered, as he would softly bite her nipple as she squealed a little, lifting her legs a little either side of him, arching her back, when he would flick his tongue against it as well. To think she had been through hell, getting lost, played with by Devit and Tyki, then against her will, Mimi and Cyril. Now.. She was, being dominated by Tyki. She moaned being drawn from her thoughts when she felt him bite her.

"T-ty-" He covered her mouth as she went quiet.

Soon he slowly slid his hand over her stomach and she gasped a little, as his hand slid into her panties, she trembled and shivered as his moved his finger against her clit, she closed her eyes looking away as she moaned a little louder, he gritted his teeth a little, as he gently moved his middle finger to her entrance and swiftly slide it forward inside of her, causing her to arch her back, and tremble, not to mention the small 'nya' she let out after his name, which made him grin more, and moved his finger slowly out, adding another. Her cheeks were burning, as she trembled more and more, while he moved his fingers, she grabbed his shoulders sliding her arms around his neck, as he figured her message and kissed her, which she kissed back, and soon the two were clashing their tongues with each other as he removed his fingers, and slid her panties off. Cynthia moved her legs together as he undid his trousers, and she closed her eyes and took a quiet, yet deep breath, before sitting up.

She looked at him and smirked. Even though it was her first time, she had that very, very awkward conversation with Road once since she thought Road was younger than her, but then Tyki had corrected her, Road and Lulu Bell were like her mothers. Not to mention the fact Road told her how to please a boy, which in many ways embarrassed her completely. Leaning over he sat back as he smiled, she leaned over removing his member from his trousers, and boxers blushing, all she had to do, is remember the important things that Road had told her, trying to remember she felt her ear twitched, and her eyes looked up as Tyki petted her hair and stroked her head. She swayed her tail, happy that it was finally allowed to move, after being pinned against her back from Cyn laying on it. Cynthia then soon gently licked the head off his cock, before she started licking it a few more times, as she gained a tender moan from him, her heart skipped as she soon started to suck on it licking the sides.

_"After a few start off's, which could be licking or anything" Road said quietly, "If you gain a moan Cyn-chan... Just do whatever comes to mind..."_

_"B-but... R-road.." Cyn blushed as Road covered her mouth with her finger as Tyki and the twins walked into the meeting room, she blushed and looked away._

She continued and soon lifted her head gasping for air as Tyki lifted the girl's head she blushed when, he wiped the drool away, as she sat the trembling, she felt his member twitch in her hands, as she felt herself twitch a little, instantly her tail twitched as she looked away, when Tyki smirked knowing what it mean, she felt herself being pulled up onto his lap, the head of his cock, brushed past her entrance as she mewed, while Tyki held her hips. She closed her eyes as he slowly lowered her, and she buried her head into his shoulder squealing, but it was, muffled a bit. He'd pushed her down, as well as thrusting into her, and straight away her head rose, as her ears perked up from her meowing which mixed with a moan, her arms around his chest, as she dug her nails into his back he held her close and his fingers tangling up in the white strands.

He stayed still, before telling her to move a bit, which she did, lifting herself trembling at the new feelings that were building up with in her. Gulping a little she blushed and looked at him as he smiled. Tyki soon laid her down, bringing her legs a little high, as he thrusts into her, making her shiver and moan. It was hurting her a lot, as his thrust were gaining a lot more power, but she didn't say anything, it couldn't be worse than getting stabbed by teez and slashed with innocence, only just surviving. All she had to do was ignore the pain, pace her breaths and stay calm. Road's advice really helped, but Cynthia, never thought, that it would be with her adoptive uncle that she had to use the advice with.  
After he thrusts a few more, she arched her back, her muscles clenched as she squealed/mew'd, while he groaned a little at the sudden tightness around him, as she orgasm'd, though she slightly relaxed he pulled out before, and came over her stomach, and chest a little, he didn't want to let in out inside her, just in case she did get pregnant, that is the last thing they both needed. Cynthia laid there when he dropped next to her, she panted his shirt had slipped down to her elbows somewhere along the line, as well, as feeling something warm run down her thighs when he had penetrated her, she needed a shower, though she was way to tired, and her legs ached so much. Tyki had turned his gaze towards the girl next to him, just to see her asleep, which didn't surprise him at all, after doing his trousers up, he looked at the time, and decided to let her sleep. Softly he moved the strands away that were sticking to the sides of her cheeks, from her sweating, and lifted her chin whispering quietly to her again, so she wouldn't forget, and kissed her lips gently, then covered her with the quilt, and left the room.

"You're by far... The one I really want to keep."

* * *

_Yes.. Yes... I know... This has gone from Devit/OC to Tyki/OC... It's only because, I haven't really been bothered to read more of the D Gray-Man Manga, so I only know what has happened near the beginning of the manga, which is basically the Anime. And.. The anime doesn't show that much of Devit and Jasdero till later, (still I hardly see the two) So since I know more of how Tyki is.. It would make it easier.. And Maybe. When I read more of the Manga, I might do a better Devit x Cynthia._

_Also.. Yes I made Tyki be gentle.. Doesn't mean he would stay gently :D  
I gotta keep him in character sometimes right... Even if it is a Fanfiction._

_And Like I said.. Neko!Cynthia x whoever (probably Tyki most of all)... Will be going on till I feel like stopping._

_x Rire x_

_p.s. This was my first time actually writing a "Sexual Intercourse" scene (Felt so smart to write that xD) So.. I kinda need to know if it was okay. You can PM me what'cha think.. Because I would quite agree that it would be embarrassing, for others to see it as a review._


	12. Kuroneko Cynthia: Catnapped

_Title: Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_Rating: M_  
_Pairing: -_  
_Chapter: Kuroneko Series Ch. 3: Catnapped_

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
Note: Kidnapped. Neko!Cynthia. Kidnapped.

_Songs for this chapter:_

_• Maborashi - Cynthia's and Devits Book Fight._

_• A Shadow - When Cynthia is alone-ish (the teez section mostly)_

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

Early in the morning she woke up and yawned, climbing out of her bed, she wobbled a little, and headed for the shower, removing the shirt and set it on the chair she yawned, taking a towel, entering the small room. Meanwhile Tyki sighed as the twins were moaning at him about what happened last night between Cynthia and himself.

"You two are over exaggerating." He muttered

"We all heard it." Devit growled.

"Yeah, Yeah! Hee!" Jasdero agreed with his brother.

As there was another small crash followed by, the raging shouts of Tyki's older brother, the twins ran downstairs to help as Tyki sighed and leaned against the railing looking down at them, then remembered his shirt and chain. Deciding to head back to her room, since he was, meant to keep an eye on Cynthia, Tyki thought he might as well check on her at the same time. Walking into her room, closing the door behind him, he looked at the bathroom, hearing the shower and sighed. She was up, that was good, he then walked to the side table, taking the chain he looked at the butterfly and frowned. As the shower stopped, Cynthia stepped out wrapping the towel around her she looked at him, closing the bathroom door behind her, the made her way to the wardrobe, her ears twitching from the coldness of the shower, as she sneezed.

"You know... Cat's don't like water." He smirked and walked over to her, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"So... I'm not full cat."

"True~" He watched her shiver.

"Stop it..."

"What?" He smirked. "All I did was, agree... With you, Kitten~"

"That.." She turned to him and sighed. "Stop with the tone of your voice..."

"What tone." He smiled.

She figured he was just winding her up and sighed, looking back through her clothes. He wrapped his arms around her and lent over and looked at her, as she looked at him, she blushed. She went to kiss him, but pulled, away as he moved to grab his shirt, when the twins busted through her door. Straight away she tensed up, hearing one of the double doors come off its hinges. Tyki looked at her, then towards the twins, slinging his shirt over his shoulder, and walked out, mumbling 'good luck' as he walked past the twins. She grabbed the closet object that could do some damage to the twins and threw it at them, as Devit dodged it, the book that she had picked up, smacked his brother in the face. Cynthia firmly gripped the towel around her, swaying her tail, as the two of them just stared at each other, which soon turned into glares until Cynthia got fed, up, grabbed some underwear, and an oversized shirt changed in the bathroom, and then chased after Devit, as Jasdero laid out cold on her bedroom floor, due to the impact from the book, to the his face.

"DEVIT! YOU ARE A DEAD-MAN WALKING!"

She skidded across the floor, slipping a little as Devit ran through the hallways, laughing like a maniac, as he knocked plant pots over, Cynthia, scratching the walls and leaving marks, as she used her knives to keep herself on her feet. After last night, she was still building up energy, it didn't help with her tail, since it made her flinch, every time she dragged it against a wall, or it was, caught by something she had to dodge, due to Devit throwing things at her. Eventually the two of them, ended up in the Library. She stared at Devit who was on the opposite end of the large table in front of her. Both of them, looked at the piles of books around them, and eventually, they both started to throw every book at each other, dodging, pages flying everywhere, both laughing like psychopathic idiots, well until Tyki walked in, causing them both to stop, and drop the books they held in their hands, gulping. Turning to Devit, she quickly, swiped a book from the last pile causing it to tumble, as she full power launched it towards the eldest twin, smacking him right in the face like his brother.

"That.. Is for breaking my door!" She jumped on the table and then hopped off it, kneeling grabbing him by the collar, going to slap him, though felt someone grab her wrist.

"That enough Cyn~" She shivered a little and let go off the twin, standing up, being dragged by Tyki.

She growled and squirmed out of the Noah's grip, running to her room, grabbing some shorts and pulled them on, then legged it for the door. She could tell something bad was going to happen today, no matter what she did. She walking up to the door, she stepped into the portal like door, that would lead her to somewhere, God knows where she was going. She just wanted to get out of the mansion and ended up somewhere.

* * *

When she hit the ground, after tripping over something, she blinked as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, the last thing she needed was this, staring at the floor she saw the golden golem with the cross on the front. Her gaze lifted seeing the boots, and in front of her stood a group of very, very shocked teenagers. Teenagers that were apart of the enemy. What was it the Earl said that she faintly heard... No Exorcists. Straight away, she lifted herself off the ground and legged it. Though was, stopped by Kanda grabbing the collar of her shirt, and lifting her of the ground, she gulped and turned to the group who were in 'awe' mode. Flinching and she hissed at the girl she licked, as she poked her ear. Cynthia tried as much as she could to hold back the moan that built up from just the poke. She looked at the four people standing in front of her. Kanda, Lenalee, Krory and Miranda.

"Seems... Like.. Komui-oniisan would enjoy, seeing how this came to be.~" Lenalee sang while poking the ears still.

The last two exorcists made their way back to the group and blinked, seeing them crowd around something or someone. Tim squeezed through the crowed, and projected the picture of the person. Allen just blinked and pushed through the crowd, he gawked at his sister as she dangled in Kanda's grip, swaying her tail, and twitching her ear, panting a little, blushing a deep red.

"They are sensitive~.. Really sensitive.~" Lenalee chimed again.

"It is cute.~" Miranda chimed as well.

"O-onee-san... Explain." Allen growled.

She smiled innocently. "It was part of a bet. I was playing poker with the guys at the Mansion.. It's no big deal. Obviously I lost... I'm not like you." She glared as he glared back.

"Is that a challenge?" Allen grinned. "You lost against Tyki..." The others moved a couple of steps back except Kanda. "How would you win against Me? If you lost to him."

"Oh.. You cocky son of a bitch!" She growled swaying her tail. "I didn't say shit about Loosing to Tyki. That sucker wasn't even playing."

The others stood there gawking at the two of them, even Kanda was a little surprised. How could they of said these two were like twins. His sister had such a vulgar mouth, while he had a dark side, when it came to Gambling, Cross or Food, maybe his sister as well. Depending on the situation. Though they were still wondering where the hell they got the idea about twins. Or could it be that Jasdevi were starting to sink into Cynthia, with their constant vulgar language towards everyone.

"Then.. Who did you lose to...?" Allen asked curiously.

"U-uhh..." She flustered and looked away mumbling quietly. "Jasdevi." Allen blinked taking in what he heard before smirking. "It's not like I let them win on purpose.. Heck no. I was in front of an Eight year old. And I wasn't going to show my competitive side.. Due to the language I use when pissed off."

"Right~" Allen hummed before glaring back at her.

Kanda released her, as she pulled out Tyki's deck of cards. Allen blinked in shock, at how she got them and she grinned victorious, the others were curious as well and gave her curious looks as she blinked and looked at them confused tilting her head, purring a little swaying her tail, as one of her ears twitched. Straight away, they all turned to Lavi as he collapsed, and mumbled the words 'strike' before fainting. She giggled a little then looked back at Allen, the two siblings sat in the middle of the pavement, as she shuffled the deck, dealing three cards. Allen looked at her as she smiled.

"Lets begin shall we."

"Right."

"What are betting... Otouto-chan~" She hummed, grinning.

"If I win.. You come to the order..." Everyone stared at him, as her eyes widened. "Deal."

"Deal. But if I win..." She grinned evilly, and Lenalee didn't like the grin at all. "You come back with me. Otouto-san~" Innocently chiming, with a smiled she giggled.

Holding out her hand, her brother shook it as they sat there. They were playing 3-Card poker. The rules were simple. Single Ante and instead of chips, they were betting on kidnapping one and other depending who won. It was either a table or video game kind of poker. Though they didn't have a table. They didn't care though. The player and the dealer receive 3 hidden cards. Once the bet had been decided the Dealer exposes he/r's cards, and if the dealer doesn't have a queen or higher, the player automatically wins. She trembled a little and gulped. 'Ten, Five and Jack' She was, fucked well, again she was probably going to be fucked. There was no point in hiding it, since he already knew he had one. She dropped the cards and as he grinned.

"Welcome~ To the order Onee-san." Allen chimed showing his three cards. 'Queen, Ace and Seven'.

This was it. She was dead. Tyki. Was going to kill her. For many reasons.  
1. Loosing to Allen, after being taught by HIM how to play ALL poker types of games.  
2. The bet.  
3. STEALING his deck of cards.  
4. Running from the Mansion.  
and lastly 5. Letting, HIS kitten (herself) who was now practically being catnapped by her own brother, willingly.

"Ah.. Fuck... Tyki is going to kill me." She mumbled walking with her brother scratching her head. "How to get out of this one."

Her brother looked at her, and blinked a little. He stopped and pulled the shirt from her shoulder, revealing the fading hickey's and bite marks. She looked away from him, as the others looked at the two off them, as they were catching up, since Krory and Miranda had gotten distracted, they had to go and find them. The two of them were arguing, and the rest of the group was confused on why. Tim would flap his wings, hovering above them insisting they stopped quarreling. As Lenalee walked over to the two of them but stopped.

"Why! Would you even let him!" He shouted.

"I don't know. Because I'm easy to tease!"

"But... Of all people. YOU let it be TYKI!" Allen growled.

"Like you would care! You aren't being locked up. Or... Even stopped from stepping outside." She shouted back.

"CYNTHIA!" She flinched dropping the cards and stepped back. "Never... Say I wouldn't care!"

"I-i..." She trembled. Sniffling a little.

"W-wait.. I-i.. Don't cry." He hugged her, she hugged him back mewing as her ears twitched.

Lenalee, would walk and pick up the cards, as Allen tried to calm her down, but didn't want to catch her ears at all. The others frowned and stood their, they didn't know whether, they had freed Cynthia with the bet, or made things even worse for her.

* * *

Meanwhile Tyki would check the Mansion for her, as he stood at the railings she shouted down at the twins.

"Jasdero! Devit!" The looked up and him. "Have you seen Cynthia!" They both shook their heads, as Lulu Bell and Mimi walked through the door, he sighed and thought it was worth a try.

"Mimi!" He looked up at him curiously. "While you were out, did you hear any rumors about a cat girl... Cynthia has disappeared. Again."

Mimi thought to herself a little and looked back up to him. "Lord Mikk... I heard about some kids that played 3-Card Poker that's about it."

Tyki growled and sighed, gripping the rails, crushing them a little. "Thanks. Mimi." He let go of the railings, leaving a dent in it from where he had gripped the wood, and headed out to find Cynthia, but first he walked to his room, and checked for his deck of cards and growled heading out of his room, slamming the door behind him like a temperamental five-year old. She was so dead, Cynthia was going to be punished. If he could get her back. Since she didn't _just_ steal his cards, but she also stole _that specific_ necklace he had taken from her for what he thought was a _perfectly_ good reason.

* * *

Allen walked into the order with the others as everyone stared at them, Cynthia staying close to him. Kanda started to get a little pissed, which made everyone go back to what they were originally doing. As they headed to Komui's office, Lenalee knocked on the door, which was soon followed by a _'enter'_ a crash, Reever shouting t the chief to do his work. They walked in as the science people looked at her and Allen. Blinking they all were thinking the same thing, that what Lavi and the others mentioned, about the two looking like twins.

"Oh~ Allen-kun." Komui looked at the girl beside him, as she looked around the room and blinked at the state it was. Soon letting out a giggle. "Is this." She was laughing even more into Allen's arm, remembering her fight in the library with Devit before running into this lot.

"Yes. It's my sister." He sighed with a board expression.

"I see. Care to Explain?"

"She lost the bet."

"Bet?" He tilted his head a little.

"Yes. We made a deal, through 3-Card poker. If she lost, we take her. If I lost she takes me. Obviously I won." Once again, the others stepped away, as he had that innocent yet evil aura around him. Which took his sister out of her laughing fit.

"We all know... We both cheated." She stated blankly, and poked his cheek.

"Lies. You just can't beat me."

"Whatever." She sighed.

"I guess there is no other choice."

"REMATCH!" They said together, glaring. Lenalee scurried over handing the cards, as they made their way to the cafeteria. Both of them had that evil aura, yet innocent façade. They all followed. As they sat opposite each other, she shuffled the cards again. As she looked up at him, and he looked at her. Allen looked at Lenalee as she walked over. He smiled.

"The bets go up to five each. Since there are five other people here." Allen stated. "Komui. Your bet?"

"**Both** of you have to clean the office." Their mouths dropped as Lenalee wrote it down two separate coloured, since it was, aimed at both.

"Lavi?"

"I get to have Cynthia as my maid." Lenalee repeated the same process though only used one coloured card.

"Lenalee"

"Cynthia has to spend a week. With me. While I teach her to be an _actual_ girl." She wrote it down as Cynthia stood up.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" Allen glared at his sister, as she trembled and then sat down frowning.

"You... Have to do _everything_ I say. Until I decided to let you go back to the Earl's mansion." Allen smirked saying his bet.

"Fine..." She grinned, and whispered to Lenalee. "I get to stay in Allen's room all the time. _Plus._ Since I have no clothes. His shirts are mine." She purred and sat back down, as Lenalee's eyes widened as she wrote it down.

Placing the six coloured cards in a line in front of her. Lavi dealt five cards to each of them. Then placed the rest of the deck in front of the middle coloured card. Kanda placed the chips on the desk. The chips were for how much work to be done _(Red)_, how long Cynthia had to stay at the order for _(Blue)_ and how many days they were all betting it took the Noah's to find her _(Green)_ handing out even amounts, the two of them got a decent amount of the three coloured chips. Since that part was over, everyone sat back at watched the game. The two looked at their cards and grinned. Cynthia sat there and picked up three of the green chips. He placed three blues into the middle. The two of them removed three cards, and they both did random, since if they didn't they just accused each other of cheating. Random was the best way, apparently. She rested her head on her hand, and just smiled. Placing three reds into the middle, Allen did the same. They turn their cards over as Allen blinked.

"Four of a Kind." She grinned and swayed her tail. "Beats your Three of a Kind."

The others looked at her shocked. The tension was unbearable between the two of them. She took all the chips, setting them into piles, as Lavi took the cards back and shuffled the deck. Lenalee, gave the both of them two of the coloured cards each, keeping on behind. Lavi then dished out five cards to the two of them again.

"This time. A single coloured card is equivalent to one blue, two reds and three greens."

"Deal." Allen looked at her. "Whatever coloured card you get at the end of the rounds. You keep and have to obey what's written."

"Deal."

They shook on it and began. Checking their cards. Cynthia placed three blues and a red, while Allen placed three greens and a red. Discarding three cards at random, they then would bet again. She put in a blue and one coloured card. As Allen placed two blues, two reds and three greens which was the equal amount to his sister bet. They both turned their cards over.

"Royal Flush." Allen grinned taking all the chips, and the coloured card.

"This game's going to be quick. I can tell." Komui mumbled as Kanda nodded.

"Oh by the way guys." Lenalee pointed that the left over coloured card. "Depending one who has the most chips at the end. If it's a draw. Rock Paper Scissors, on who gets the last coloured card."

Lavi repeated the same process with the deck. As well as the two playing the game. Allen added in a coloured card, while Cynthia placed the equal amount. Discarding three random cards. They placed their bets again. Repeating the same as the first bet, just swapping, so it was Cynthia placing the coloured card, and Allen placing the equivalent amount. The two turned their cards over.

"Straight." She said.

"Two of a Kind." He growled.

"Think of it this way. Lest coloured cards.. Less work Allen." She smiled.

"Yeah.. But remember.. One coloured card."

"Represents one blue, two reds and three greens." Komui added.

"Yes. Either way, it's only like adding another coloured card. If you wanna keep it equal." Lavi muttered. As Cyn gestured towards what he said.

"Well.. Really. It all depends on that card." Kanda pointed at the coloured card behind the deck. "Anyway. Hurry up and finish."

Lavi did his job. As they repeated the game over two more times. At the moment Cynthia was winning, but she had the most coloured cards. 3 - 1 on the coloured cards. But Allen had the most chips. On the fifth match, they both turned over the cards as she smiled.

"Full House." She hummed swaying her tail.

"You won." He mumbled sighing, and turned to Lenalee as she counted the chips.

"Its... A draw." The siblings looked at each other. "Since Cynthia has three coloured cards still. It makes her chip amount the same as Allen's, even if he only has one coloured card, if Cynthia had all four, she would win. But Allen still had his, so it's a draw." She smiled as the two stood up, holding their hands out.

"One chance. One go. Whoever whiles one point. Gets the card." They both nodded at Lenalee as she lifted her hands away.

Together they both said in unison. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Now."

Lavi muttered. "Allen has rock, and rock beats scissors. Allen wins."

"I told you~ You will never beat me One-" Allen looked at his, and his expression, had changed completely. As he sat in the corner with a plate of dumplings, while his sister sat opposite him, holding a cartoon of milk, both of them trembled a little as they others wondered what was wrong.

_Cynthia's Cards:_

1) Do everything Allen says.

_2) Clean the office._  
**_3) Spend time with Lenalee._**

_Allen's Cards:_

_1) Clean the office.  
__**2) Cynthia sleeps in his room as well. And gets to wear his shirts.**_"We both... Got the one we didn't want." The said together, and looked at each other.

"Why my shirts."

"You're taller than me."

"So."

"They will end up like this one... I like shirt like these."

"By the way.. Who actually owns that shirt?"

Her eyes widened as she quickly shot up, finishing the milk cartoon, walked out of the cafeteria, after collecting Tyki's cards. Allen chased after her figuring out straight away. She headed to his room, as once again, the group in the cafeteria could hear the siblings arguing. Again they heard the name _'Tyki'_ the word _'Kill'_ as well as _'I like-like him' _and some other harsh name calling.

"Brotherly and sisterly love." Lavi said.

"It is truly a wonderful thing." As Komui finished, and everyone laughed.

* * *

The two sat in Allen's room, well, Allen was lying on his bed while she was rolling around on her back, in a cat like way. The two didn't speak for what seemed like hours, after the two arguments they both had, about the same guy, and yet, Allen still got nothing out of his stubborn sister apart from, he knows that Tyki bites her, as well as teases her, which just made his blood boil deep inside. Whether she was a Noah, Cynthia was still his sister, and he still cared for her to a certain extent. On the other had, Cynthia could tell her brother was, pissed of and wanting to kill Tyki for even touching his sister. Wait till he heard about what they did the night before. Obviously he wasn't going to find out, well Cynthia hoped to _believe_ that.

"Oh.. And you can tell the others.. I'm actually no threat at the moment." She jumped on the bed, and knelt above him smiling as he looked at her confused. "I can not have my Noah appearance, while these ears and this tail are, attached to my central nervous system. Also. Could you please.. Tell the others not to play w-with t-them." She blushed furiously.

"Your... Central... Nervous... System." Allen sat up as she sat there and looked at him. "You mean, what ever the ears and tail nerves feel, your body reacts to how it would relate the sensational feeling to." She nodded. "So, just as an example. IF, I touched the base of the tail."

"Yes Allen. It would be pleasurable." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "ANY touch on the ears and tail, will turn to a wave of pleasure throughout my body."

"How long.. Have you had them for?" He asked.

"Two days.. I think." Cynthia looked at him. "Yes. I've been played with as well. Tyki, Devit, Cyril and Mimi." She looked away blushing a bit. As they were a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Allen asked as Lavi stepped in.

"Komui wants you. Allen." He nodded as she looked at him, then towards the red-head.

"Allen.. Remember to tell Komui about the situation." Allen nodded as he grabbed Lavi's scarf dragging, him out of the room, while Cyn just flopped on the bed tired.

Cynthia was yearning for _his_ touch, and it was annoying her to no ends that she couldn't have his touch. Tyki on the other hand was sitting on her bed and sighed thinking off where she could be, and eventually he decided to send one of his Teez to find her. She laid on Allen's bed as Kanda walked past looking at her, she was would lay like a cat, just a little more stretched out, as she swayed her tail from left to right, he closed the bedroom door, and walked to his own room, forgetting what he saw within seconds.

* * *

When Allen arrived back at the order after his mission with Lavi, they headed back to check on her as she sat there just looking at the teez, sitting on her index finger. It flapped its purple and black wings as she would laugh. Allen opened the door, as she held up her hand, as if to say _'Don't worry. It's only a scolding message, and a message of worry.'_ Lavi and Allen stood there quietly, they could tell she didn't want to be found at the moment, so they kept quiet, as she would reply to the message, and lean out of the window, as the Teez flew off.

"Well.. He.. Is seriously pissed off." She muttered and looked at the two.

"Because... You disappeared, stole his deck, shirt and... You are his Kitten?" She blinked. "You are still so easy to read Onee-san." She growled and sighed.

"Also.. It's because I stole something else.. That he doesn't want me to have." She would take the butterfly necklace out. "I'm sure, you know the meaning behind it right..?"

They both nodded as she smiled. She didn't have to explain, that was good. Stretching she yawned and laid on her brothers bed again, as Lavi left the room. It had been a long day, and he closed the door climbing into _HIS_ bed, she looked at him, as he snuggled up to her, she turned over, and hugged him gently, falling asleep with him. Lenalee and Lavi, quietly opened the door, and looked at the two smiling. Even after the arguments, they still were pretty close. Closing the door quietly, the two-headed for their bedrooms, and Kanda was on a mission, while Krory was on a mission with Miranda. Tomorrow, since Allen didn't have any missions, it was the day, the two had to help Komui and the rest of the science group cleaned up Komui's office.

* * *

_So she's going to be at the Order for a few days (Like two chapters). And even for a Noah~ She can't do shiizz to the Exorcists, because the ears and tail, practically chain her Noah side down, and her human side that has developed over the time she has had away from Allen, is unleashed. Till they disappear._

_I had to add a little of poker in there, (My friend and I were actually talking about poker a couple of hours before I started writing this chapter yesterday.) Every person who knows both Tyki and Allen, must know a thing or two about poker~ It would only be natural. x3_

_Reeevieeeww~ Love you._

_x Rire x_


	13. Kuroneko Cynthia: Exorcists are Enemies

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Lavi x Cynthia (Near end)_  
_**Chapter:**__ Kuroneko Series Ch. 4: Exorcists are Enemies._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Cynthia meant to help out, but doesn't. Only gets into disagreements. And eventually grants Lenalee's requests.

_**Songs for this chapter:**__ Kuroneko no Pianist to Tango._

_• Kuroneko no Pianist to Tango - Allen plays and Cynthia sings._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

Cynthia curled up into a ball shivering as her brother was already dressed, and heading for the cafeteria. They looked at him as he sat down, he sighed, and frowned, as Lavi sat in front of him, with Krory and Kanda. Lenalee went to check on his sister. Opening the door of the dark room, the light from the corridor shone through, as Allen blinked when they mentioned about Lenalee waking Cynthia up. The Asian girl, walked in as Cyn mumbled and buried her head into the pillow. Lenalee gently shook the girl.

"Yeah. Lenalee said, if she doesn't wake up when called. She is going to use force."

"What.. Force?"

"I'm guessing... Her tail~sa" Lavi replied to Allen's question.

Allen gulped down his food, as fast as he could before taking the dishes back to Jerry, and heading back to his room. The others sat there blinking wondering why he was rushing. As Lenalee smiled, and yanked Cynthia's tail, she screamed, and sat/jumped up and slapping the girl across her face blushing deeply, the crawled to sit in the corner off the bed shaking. Allen stood at the door of his room, panting a little. As the others rushed to see what was up hearing the scream.

"N-n-never... P-pull.. M-my ta..il..." She stuttered as Lavi went to check on Lenalee, her head turned slightly to the right instead of straight.

When he saw the hand print across her cheek he looked towards the Noah. "What... The hell?"

"It is common sense.. Not to pull a cat's tail." Allen froze up hearing Kanda behind him, before scattering to his sister, to calm her down.

"I though Komui would have at least told you guys." The all looked at him confused, as he dragged her out of the corner of her bed, and helped her stand up. "You see. She's in a predicament, with the ears and tail." The looked at her as she trembled still, gripping her brother's arm tightly.

"Predicament?"

"Cynthia's tail and ears are, attached to her Central Nervous system. So what ever the tail and ears feel, will hit her nerves, though instead of what a cat would do where it would hiss, scratch and run. It would be worse, for Onee-san, because as Lenalee just experienced. Pulling her tail, gives her a huge wave of pleasurable feelings, but Onee-san held in the feelings, screamed because of the pain from yanking her tail, so she ended up attacking. Which is why Lenalee-chan was, slapped."

As Allen explained Cynthia stepped behind him a little, as the others nodded understanding it a little better.

"Also.. She is actually completely harmless towards your innocence. The shocks that came from the tail and ears, when placed attaching the electronic nerves of the ears and tails, to her own nerves. Dominated her Noah side completely, which means she is only able to have her Human side. Completely harmless.. Unless stated other wise."

"So basically... We can't touch your sister." Lavi put in a simple matter.

"Basically. That would be right, though it is mostly. You can't touch the ears or tail." Allen chuckled a little. "And. I wouldn't recommend it anyway."

"Tyki would kill you all. No questions about it." Cynthia stated blankly as they all gulped, at the absolute no expression on her face when she said it.

"S-so straight... F-forward." The all mumbled in unison.

After that Allen trembled a little his eye twitched a little, from what his sister said, and gulped as well as Cyn walked out to get something to eat. Lavi trembled as Lenalee gulped a little, Krory and Kanda stood in the door watching her leave as she swayed her tail left and right, her ear twitching a little. Then they flinched looked back towards Allen as he glared at them with killing intent. Komui on the other hand, walked past seeing his sister and blinked, at her little twitches as she walked, then looked up seeing the rest of them walking out of Allen's room, while Lenalee held her cheek, Komui ran straight to his sister screaming her name, and hugged her rubbing his cheek against her arm, and glared at the boys spurting our random words about 'The guys hurting his little Lenalee' and nonsense like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, she was walking around the order wondering where she was and blinked finally realizing that she was in fact. Lost. Again. Sighing she blinked seeing' a familiar butterfly, and followed it reaching outside the order in the garden she blinked, climbing through the arch open window of the open corridor, she held her hand out as the Teez landed on her finger. She blushed and stroked its wing, remembering it was the one from yesterday.

"You can stay with me. Those exorcists won't hurt you. Promise." She smiled as the butterfly landed on her shoulder.

Cynthia headed back into the order and ran into Kanda falling over, the butterfly hovering her head. Rubbing her head Kanda blinked and looked at her. Taking a glance at the Teez hovering above her he growled, as she looked at him sitting up, the Teez hid behind her, under her hair. Lavi looked round seeing Kanda, and then the bare creamy leg with the slight tan, and ran over to them.

"You belong to Tyki..."

"No... I don't belong to anyone." She stated firmly.

"If you didn't belong to Tyki. Why is his Teez here."

"It is one fucking Teez. And to be exact. This is the Teez I took from him." She sighed.

Lavi stopped, and looked at her, as the Teez sat atop of her head, whilst she stood there glaring at the Japanese boy in front of her.

"What's... Going on?"

"Nothing."

"This idiot is saying that I'm Tyki's dog."

"Yuu~" Lavi whined.

"What. Stupid Usagi!"

"Don't accuse her off that~ We clearly know Cynthia is Tyki's kitten."

She stared at the red-haired and growled, swaying her tail furious, he reminded her of someone... Who though... The others caught up seeing Kanda and Lavi, as well as Cynthia. Lenalee looked closer and growled seeing the black and purple butterfly atop of her head, with the heart symbol on its wings. Allen blinked as he had Timcanpy on his head.

"You are so like Devit it sickens me!" Lavi glared at her.

"Don't compare me to that psycho!"

"Why not... You both immature, annoying, rude. Not to mention Lazy." She sat there counting on her fingers of how much the two had in common. "When your with Kanda it's like Devit with his brother. But when your with Kanda and Allen. It's like Jasdevi vs Tyki." He growled as Kanda growled to.

"Did.. You just referee me as Tyki?" Kanda grabbed his sword as Allen ran over to them stepping in front of his sister. "Move Moyashi!" Lavi stood there pissed as well.

While Cynthia trembled behind her brother seeing Kanda's hand go to the sword, remembering what had happened last time she encountered him. They heard shouting down the corridor and all jumped a little at Reever's voice calling for the siblings, as they poked their heads around the corner, they gulped seeing him angered, but over it he had the calm façade. She winced as Lavi grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her away with Kanda, blinking realizing what was going on, she looked at the two exorcist that were still pissed off, and gulped looking back at her Brother.

"ALLEN!" She whined as Lenalee, Allen's and Reever's gazes all turned to the two dragging the third away.

She kicked her feet then stopped and just relaxed before letting out a cute 'Nya' and a purr after. Lavi and Kanda stopped turning to her. She looks at them and blinks, as they three stare at each other, Allen and the other two stop a few steps away as she let out another 'nya' as she twitched her ear and smiled innocently, as Kanda looked at Lavi.

"Don't you dare." She purred quietly meowing, as Lavi collapsed again, Kanda sighed. "Stupid Usagi."

He left Lavi and continued to drag her away as she blinked. She wrapped her tail around the railing that circled each floor, shivering she slipped the shirt off, and collapsed onto the floor blushing, unwrapping her tail. Allen ran up to them and sighed taking of his jacket and wrapping it around her. He looked over at Lenalee, as she nodded, helping the girl up, she would take her to, her room, so she could get some fresh clothes on. Allen glared at Kanda, as Reever stood there sighing, he predicted this might happen. "Reever-san. Can you tell Komui we will be there in a couple of minutes." Reever nodded to Allen's request, and headed back to the office, on the way dragging Lavi by his scarf.

* * *

Standing there the two of them glaring at each other as the Teez hovered between the two of them as Tim hovered next to it. "Tyki... Is looking for Onee-san?" Tim nodded. Kanda looked at him, as Allen growled a little, and both headed to Lenalee's room, Allen slammed the door open. Lenalee looked at the two of them as Cynthia continued to get changed.

"Allen-kun! Kanda!" Lenalee screamed as Cynthia lifted her hand.

"Don't worry.. This usually happens at The Earls Mansion. I'm used to it." She shoved her arms into the blouse, and done it up before turn to her brother. "What's wrong?"

Lenalee handed her the skirt, as she slid it on. "Tyki.. He is searching for you." She looked at Allen and blinked. "Your Teez just told Tim." She sighed and trembled a little.

"Umm.. Well..." She tried her best not to cuss, and call Tyki every name under the sun. But she couldn't help it and after growling she just came out with two words. "Portuguese bastard..."

Cynthia could only concentrate on hurting someone, though it was starting to fail. Coughing a little. She walked out of the room. As Lenalee went to go after her, both Kanda and Allen stopped her and pointed, as Lenalee looked from her door watching Cynthia, as she made her way to the place outside following her Teez butterfly, quietly cussing to herself. Allen remember and headed to the office, and the other two followed, he had to help clean the office, as well as warn Komui about Tyki. As they reached the office Reever stood outside with Cynthia talking, as the Teez sat on her head the three stopped.

"She looks like you.. When you first arrived here. Allen." Lenalee said.

"Except, you just related Tim to a Teez. That is harsh Lenalee-chan." She giggled as Kanda let out a small 'tch'.

They walked into the room, as Reever and Cynthia kept talking. Komui looked up at them and smiled as they all started to clean up, Cynthia clenched and un-clenched her fist trying to control her anger, while warning Reever and telling him, to make sure that all exorcists are on their guard, and since they know how Tyki attacks, there could be death, and a lot of it. After their talk the two of them walked back into the office, and helped with the cleaning up. Reever told Komui what Cynthia explained for them to do, and Allen looked at his sister as she looked at him, they both grinned as she lifted the stack of paper and placed it on the pile next to her.  
It was about three hours after they started that they were finally finished, the three teenagers dropped themselves onto the couch, grumbling and moaning, as they clashed shoulders. Cynthia stood up because of her tail, just in case one of them accidentally knocked it. Cynthia thought to herself a little and yawned.

"Hey... Is there a piano in the order...?" Allen turned towards Lenalee as she nodded, standing up him and his sister followed her, leaving Kanda in the office with the two adults and newly awoken Lavi, from his little sleep.

"Damn. That cat." He rubbed his head and yawned sitting next to Kanda. "Where did they go."

"To the piano."

"Oh. Fair enough." He mumbled as both of them sighed.

Lenalee opened the double doors to the room, as they both ran over to the piano, smiling. Allen sat on the stool as she stood there. Lenalee looked at them as they wondered what song to start with. Then Cynthia looked at Allen and smiled.

"You.. Want that one?" He asked

"Mmh..."

"That reminds me. I thought I saw him a few days ago." Allen said trying to remember the keys for the song.

Her face lit up as he smiled at her, even if he said thought, it gave her a little hope it was him. Lenalee closed the doors a little and stood outside as Lavi and Kanda walked towards the room, leaving the gap so you could still hear them, she looked at Kanda and Lavi and gestured to them to be quiet. As they started to hear a tune, as Allen would swiftly play the tune, of the calm yet quick song.

_"Suki yo, Suki yo._  
_Kore wa mou unmei yo_  
_Sadamerareta._  
_kami-sama no itazura yo_  
_iwazumogana,_  
_anata nara wakaru desho?_  
_gotaku wa ii wa,_  
_PURATONIKKU na aijou yo."_

She took a breath as Allen continued to play, then she stared again, as Kanda blinked, a little as Lenalee looked at him curiously. "It's. Japanese." He mumbled as they continued to listen.

_"Hora IMEEJI shite_  
_makkuroi ooki na omeme_  
_donna neiru ga ichiban niau no?_  
_omimi wo tateru._

_PAARU no shiretsu wo nozokasete_  
_nekoze de yubi hawasu PIANISUTO_  
_kanaderu oto ni namiutsu kenami_  
_karadajuu ga shibiredasu"_

She smiled and held her hands up like paws _"Nyao!"_ Allen laughed, as she went back to singing the song properly.

_"Watashi no tame ni TANGO hiite_  
_aishiteru senzoku PIANISUTO_  
_toki ga sugiru no mo wasurete shimau_  
_himitsu no yoru no KONSAATO"_

As Lenalee and the other two crept in smiling, Allen looked at them and mouthed _'shh'_ as they nodded.

_"Hora RIPIITO shite_  
_SUTAKKAATO wa kakushita tsume de_  
_donna waon mo zeitaku na DINAA_  
_shippo wo tateru"_

She curled her tail as Kanda covered his mouth, since Allen, Cynthia and himself only knew what it was in English, he couldn't help but smirked, though held it in.

_"PAARU no shiretsu wo nozokasete_  
_nekoze de yubi hawasu PIANISUTO_  
_kanaderu oto ni namiutsu kenami_  
_karadajuu ga shibiredasu "_

Her ear twitched again as continued to sing. _"nyao!" _Allen laughed a little again, as she stuck her tongue out after meowing and swayed her tail.

_"Anata wa shiranakute mo ii no_  
_watashi wa shosen tada no kuroneko_  
_kotoba ja nai kaiwa wo tanoshimu_  
_futari no yoru no KONSAATO_  
_futari no yoru no KONSAATO"_

She burst'd into a laughing fit with Allen and then calmed down by taking a deep breath before frowning a little. Allen looked at her as the butterfly would burn slowly, as she sent it back to Tyki, as it was, told to, since it was, cupped into her hands at the beginning, she wanted it to get Tyki a message.

"Road... Left me the music sheets. With a message saying 'memorize these songs.' I don't know what she was on about." She blinked as he sat there the others looked a little shocked when he mentioned Road. As she looked round at them and then back at him, they all soon started laughing, and then he looked at his sister a little serious though this time, as she looked at him, Lavi covered her Ears before she could hear what her brother was going to tell her. She blinked and looked at them wondering why they didn't want to her to hear what Allen had to say.

* * *

As the Teez, appeared on Tyki's hand he blinked looking at it, receiving the message it was given. "She wants to stay longer... Allen is playing the piano for her. The reason, she wants him to play the piano is so she can remember some songs for her birthday that is soon." The Teez flapped it's wings as a yes and he sighed, and as the butterfly would soon join within him, sinking into his arms to rest.

"I guess.. I can't, be helped then. They will look after her. Till I feel like breaking in and taking her back." He shrugged as the butterfly left, and headed back to Cynthia, he grinned and headed back for the Earls mansion.

Meanwhile, Jasdero and Devit sat on one of the tables that were all set out for Cyn's party they were organizing for her, under orders of the Earl, they honestly didn't even know why he was throwing a party, he never usually did it, unless he had a surprise for her. They sat waiting for Tyki to enter, with Cynthia. And as on cue, he stepped through the door, as they frowned at him not seeing Cynthia.

"Where is she?"

"With Walker."

"Why? Hee!"

"She... She misses him. You know." Tyki would have gone to say something before, the Earl wobbled over to them.

"Allen is playing the piano for her. She is singing. This will be good, for her, since we will be having her sing." The Earl commented as the twins and Wisely looked shocked.

"Cynthia can _sing_?" The three said as Tyki and the Earl nodded.

* * *

Cyn would sit in the room with Allen, their backs pressed together as she sighs. She lifts her hand, as the Teez would flutter through the door and land on her hand. "Where did you go?" She blinked as Allen looked round. "I see. Okay." She looked at Allen and smiled.

"What"

"Fancy... A game of poker?" He blinked and grinned.

Both of them, went to the table and sat down. Lavi would walk into to come and get them just as she was about to deal the cards. Both of them looking over to the apprentice annoyed slightly, but decided to let the boy have his say and explain why he interrupted the siblings, from their game of poker. He sighed as sweat-dropped a little.

"Crow-chan and Miranda-san are lost... Again... Sorry-sa."

She crushed the cards and shook her head. "I-it's f-fine..." Cynthia trembled.

"Komui-san, whats you two to go and get them." Lavi mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

The two soon got out of their seats, as she left the deck on the table, they headed out of the room to Komui's office. Cynthia explained to Komui, that she didn't want to go with Allen, just in case the other Noah's were lurking around, since she didn't want to leave Allen just yet. After explaining, she would head back to the piano room, while Lavi looked at the cards, turning them over a little, swiping the first card off the deck, he looked at the joker detail and frowned. Cynthia walked up behind him, and looked over his shoulder, as he turned around.

"Nyan~ Joker eh~" She purred. "The fool of the suits." She grinned, as he looked at her a little curious. "Would you like to tell you what the Joker card means?"

"You can do that?"

She nodded and smiled, swiping the card out of his hand and held it. "Joker is zero, the fool of the four suits. There is only two within a deck. Beginning and End, the fools, are the Alpha and Omega, of infinite, pure potential and unity. They are limitless, and full of modern thoughts. They favourite thing is experimenting, trying new ideas." He grinned as Cyn smiled at him. "You chose a good card, even if they are the Fools, they have a good meaning."

"I figured." He looked as she took herself a card, turning it revealing the four of hearts.

"Mmh. Emperor... I hate the number fours." She sighed and set the two cards down as he looked at her.

"What's four of hearts..?"

"Emperor of Love. The hearts suit represents love while Spades represent mental focus, Clubs are exchange of ideas and Diamonds are security. Element wise, Hearts are fire, Spades are water, Clubs are and Diamonds are earth."

"You know a lot on cards."

"I know a lot of things."

"Where's your brother?"

"Krory and Miranda. I didn't go, since the Noah's are looking for me."

"Fair enough."

"Hey. Lavi... Take another card." He looked at her as she insisted, granting what she wanted, he slide the card of the deck and looked at it.

"Six of Spades." He mumbled.

"Awh~ Lovers." She swayed her tail as and giggled as he blinked. "Six of Spades. Lovers of Water, and represent mental focus~ As well as being classed as Lovers they are dependable and protective, sincere and intelligent, not to mention Inquisitive, changeable and amazing at communication, but they are easily adapted to growth, nurtrition and unfoldment, but sometimes Indecision, though all over it's all about adjusting."

He placed his hand on her cheek as she looks at him a little confused, as he softly kisses her lips. Her eyes widened a little, as she pulls away. She trembles and looks away blushing, as Lenalee and Kanda stood at the door shocked. Lavi turned to them and smiled, as she wished she was back with the Noah's at the moment. Lenalee walked over to her, and slapped her she stood there and trembled holding her face a little.

"Why'd you do that Lenalee?" Lavi growled.

"She kissed you. You are an Exorcist and she is the Enemy!"

"I kissed her... Not the other way round!"

"I don't care! She is a NOAH!"

"It was payback!" Lavi glared.

"For what!?"

"Why.. Are you getting so worked up?" He asked her curiously as she blushed.

"That wasn't the answer Lavi"

"Revenge for countering Kanda and My plans earlier... If She didn't make me faint.. We could have gotten a few things out of the girl!" Lavi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Allen stood in the door the doorway as Lavi and Lenalee argued about her, Cynthia slowly walked away holding her face. The first thought she got was her father's voice saying 'Crazy child.' Her eyes looked dead, like she was, being controlled, and straight away the white-haired exorcist, ran over to his sister. She looked up at him and smiled hugging him.

"Will you both be quiet!" They looked at Allen as he hugged his sister. "What happened?"

"Lavi kissed Cynthia. For revenge, because of what happened earlier. It annoyed Lenalee, so Lenalee slapped Cynthia thinking it was the other way round. She had thought that Cynthia kiss Lavi." Kanda explained

Allen nodded and sighed as he looked at Lavi and Lenalee. "Next time Lavi. Remember. Tyki could kill you for the slightest little thing. If you ever have that urge. Just don't." Lavi nodded as Allen took his sister back to the room. He set her on the bed as she climbed to the window and stared out of it. Her eyes were distant as she remembered what Tyki had whispered to her. He looked round as she yawned and laid down on the bed, with her back to him, as her tail set its self around her waist. The white-haired boy walked over and nudged her, but she was out of it. Sighing he just sat in the bed and looked at her, gently stroking her hair.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and looked at her brother who was putting his jacket up. Stretching she rolled over and hit the floor, as Allen walked over and helped her up she groaned holding her head, mumbling 'ouch' quietly as Lenalee walked to the door looking at the two of them, and then stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"Allen... I need to see him." She mumbled.

"Tyki right?" He growled faintly as he mentioned his name, and Cynthia nodded. "You know.. I won't let it happen... Onee-san."

Her gaze turned to the door as she growled, and Allen blinked looking round at the Asian girl standing in the doorway with a disapproving expression on her face. She blinked as the girl was looking straight towards her and scowled before turning to Allen, as he blinked and wondered what was wrong with her. While they stood their Reever and Kanda walked towards the office, wondering what was going on.

"Why.. Not just let her leave."

"L-lenalee...chan."

"She is the enemy... Plus a nuisance to our work." Lenalee growled a little. "If central found out... Onii-san would be in trouble."

"I-i..."

"Shut up."

"Lenalee!" Allen was getting annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do! Have you ever heard of respecting your elders you little shit!" Cynthia glared at her completely pissed off. "You have no authority to kick me out. That is up to Komui!"

"You have no right to be here! Noah!" Lenalee growled. "You shouldn't even be allowed to exist!"

Cynthia trembled a little. Before running out of the room, shoving her to the ground. She pushed pass Kanda and Reever before running straight into Lavi and falling over pushing him over. Trembling a little, she lifted herself as he looked at her blinking wondering why she was crying, she rose to her feet and continued to run, as Allen sprinted past the red-headed exorcist after his sister. She reached the edge of the plateau it stood on, slipping but stopped just as her foot reached the edged, wobbling she kept her balance and panted a little wiping her eyes. Allen stood a bit away from where she was, as the others stopped a few steps away from the white-haired boy.

"Cynthia!" She looked at him, crying still, swaying her tail a little as her ear twitched. "W-what are you doing!"

"I'm going home! Obviously I'm not wanted here."

She trembled as Lavi walked to Allen's side while Kanda, Krory, Miranda and Lenalee stayed away, Komui and Reever ran to where Allen stood. She sniffled and looked behind her as Lero would fly straight towards her, and smacked her in the face.

"Pumpkin... Head?"

"Lero! Cynthia! The Earl is completely pissed! Lero!"

She sat there holding her face before glaring at the golem, grabbed it standing up, her grip crushing the umbrella like structure as Lero whined in pain. As Lenalee screamed, the others turning around seeing the male standing behind them, Allen growled a little at him. As he grinned, while Cynthia let the golem go.

"Tyki... Mikk."

She looked round a little as the others glared at him, smiling Cynthia sprinted past her brother tackling him to the floor. "Tyyyykkkki!" She turned to Allen as he blinked and then remembered, taking the deck out of his coat, he thew them to her, as she held them, Tyki looked at her and went to snatch them as she moved them out-of-the-way, and stuck her tongue out.

"Give them back." He tried to take them but she threw them to her over hand and stood up.

"Nope." She would walk back and stopped at where her brother was and smiled hugging him as he hugged back gently. "I'll see you again. Soon."

Tyki sighed, as she looked round a little shocked and petted her brother, before running to the edge. Lero hovered beside Allen as she looked at the golem, and smiled. He walked over to her as she held the cards out, he went to grab them, but she pulled back and hopped of the edge falling, while Lero would fly past Tyki to grab her.

"Cynthia!" The others screamed as Allen and Tyki both sighed together.

She giggled and held the handle of Lero as the umbrella hovered back, she threw the cards to Tyki and held her hand out to him, as he took it. "See you again... Otouto-chan~ Lavi~" She swayed her tail, as Tyki took the handle of the golem, and she waved bye to them, while Lero took them back to the mansion.

"You really... Are.. Stupid Cyn~" Tyki purred as she smiled.

"I know. I just... Had to get away from the girl." Hugging the man, wrapping her legs around his waist, whilst he held her close. "Since she is the one that told me to leave."

"She is your enemy. Remember that."

"Right. Of course. I will." She smirked as he sighed and kissed her forehead. While slowly returning to Mansion, by Umbrella Transport, who is also known as Lero.

* * *

_Back with the Noah's~ Lenalee was annoying with her good looks she couldn't take being near her, any longer and just had to leave. Plus, finally got a taste of an annoyed exorcist._

_Yup the Earl's annoyed at Cynthia for disappearing, but, sure he will be happy that she is returning. :D Hopes._

_Reveeeiww~ x_

_x Rire x_


	14. Kuroneko Cynthia: Return! Noah of Envy

_**Title:**__ Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**__ Tyki x Cynthia_  
_**Chapter:**__ Kuroneko series Final Chapter: Return! Noah of Envy._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Lot of M rated-ness~ Tyki and Cynthia again~ Oh and Cyril will be involved, though we only know that he is a flirt and womanizer... I have no idea how he works, so bare with it.

_**Songs for this chapter: **Toumei no Kagi,_

_• Toumei no Kagi, - Cynthia and Tyki  
_

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

They both walked back into the mansion, straight away, she found herself on the floor being hugged tightly by two boys, she stared at the ceiling frowning a little. As they clung to her while the three of them were on the floor, Lero went to get the Earl as Tyki stood there yawning a little not bothering to help and grinned, as the rest came to welcome her home. Sighing the twins let go of her, as she sat up and then stood up wobbling a little before falling over again. They all looked at her confused, as Tyki blinked, and then face palmed.

"She... Is asleep."

They all smiled as the Earl stood there and flinched a little looking at him, Lero hovering next to him. Jasdero and Devit nudged Cynthia a little to wake her up, and sighed so they resorted to her tail and both pulled it, in results they earned well, Devit earn two slaps, one for Jasdero and himself, as she sat there trembling from her tail being pulled, blushing a lot. As she looked up at the Earl, and flinched a little before gulping, and trembled.

"Cynthia... Welcome Home."

She blinked, as the twins just stared at the Earl confused as well as Tyki. She stood up and walked over to him blinking.

"Tell me about your trip, Puchi-Neko~" He started to walk away as Cynthia walked next to him.

"Well.. Earlsie~ I play lots of poker with Otouto-chan~ Oh. I practiced one of those songs you told me to do as well." She giggled and skipped as the other stood there completely confused. "And.. Best part~" The two stopped as she grinned. "I remembered. Some information on the exorcists, when I helped clean the office."

Tyki and the twins ran over to the two, and walked to where the Earl always stayed.

"Lavi~ He has a photographic memory, as well as able to control nature, with his innocence~" She purred. "Did I mention... His lips taste really sweet~" She giggled.

"Oh~ You did well Puchi-Neko~" The Earl gave her a flask of liquid. "Here's your treat~"

"Is it.. Vanilla Milkshake~" She smiled and pulled the lid opening it.

Starting to drink it, whilst continuing to walk with the Earl as Tyki stood there with the twins, Devit and Jasdero trembled slightly as they turned to the man beside them, the aura surrounding him. She stopped and looked round at Tyki with a bored look, before grinning, and walking over to him, tip toeing, placing her hand on his cheek, before smirking.

"Wow... Tyki stole my memory..." She moved her hand away and tapped her own cheek with her index finger. "Though~ Tyki shouldn't be... I mean... After all~ He already had me in bed." She walked away as he stood there and blinked, and turned to the twins as they gave him sly grins.

"So... We were right... Hmm~" Said in unison as they laughed. He clenched his fist as the Twins scattered, and Cynthia stopped.

She stared at the hallway. "EARLSIE! Where'd ya go~ I got more to tell you~nyaaan!"

She sighed and shivered yawning again, turning around she walked right into Tyki and blushed. Looking at him, she would stand there and frown a little before feeling herself being dragged by the elder, gulping a little while they walked to his room. Struggling a little as they stopped outside of the room, she smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, she placed hers over his and tip-toed kissing him, her other hand slowly reaching the buttons of his shirt as he grinned. He had no idea how much she had been yearning for his touch.  
Cynthia blushed and trembled when she felt a nip on her ears, before Tyki had bit her ear softly, though the sensation, she gripped his shirt moaning and let out a small 'tch' before, the male Noah opened his door, and carried her into his room closing the door behind him, he grinned and took her to the bed. He ran his finger over her chest, and gripped the butterfly pendant as she blushed, feeling the chain snap around her neck, her eyes widened as he sat back and looked at her holding it in his hands. Her gaze stay looking at the ceiling while Tyki took out one of his cigarettes and lit it.

"Why..?"

"I-i... Didn't want to fee lonely... There." She blushed. "You have no... Idea how much I wanted you... There, with me." She sat up, sliding off his bed, and walked out of the room.

He sat there and exhaled the white smoke, though as Mimi walked down the corridor and looked at the cat girl as she rubbed the back of her neck from where the chain snapped, and gulped, and ran down the corridor and ran straight into Cyril, Mimi running after the girl stopped when she saw the two of them. Cynthia trembled a little in his grasp, her eyes slightly widened, her ears pin to the back of her head and her tail between her legs, she was scared of the man in front of her, absolutely frightened of him. Cyn turned her gaze to Mimi, before being dragged away. Trembling when they stopped she looked away from the man in front of her and struggled trying to get her wrists out of his grasps. She blushed, when his hand gently stroked her ear, gulping a little, she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to moan, then shivered when his hand slowly slid down the side of her face, across her jawline lifting her chin up so their eyes were locked. Cyril gracefully moved his hand up her arm, his gloved hand, tracing along her soft white skin, and caressed her shoulder softly.

"S-st...op" She stuttered before being brought into a kiss.

Her eyes widened more as she trembled her hands attempting to push the elder man away, but soon grew weaker, as he traced along her spine, to the base of her tail. She moaned, shaking his tongue slid into hers, as she squealed though it was muffled from the kiss, and his hand trace up along her tail, weakly she grasped his dress shirt and jacket, to keep herself up as her legs became weak. She felt his tongue roaming her mouth, as she drooled, blushing a deep red. _Ty..ki...Help..._ She thought to herself, her eyes tearing up, she collapsed after the man softly bit her ear, letting out a cry, Cyril picked her up carrying her in his arms. Her face covered by her fringe as she trembled in his arms walking to her room.

* * *

As Mimi knocked on his brothers door, she opened the door hearing the words 'yes' and looked at him as he looked at her blinking a bit from her panting out of breath.

"L...ord... Kam...elot..."

He walked over to her, standing her up straight. "Calm down. Take a deep breath then explain."

She took breath and exhaled. "Y-your b-brother... He has... Cynthia..."

Tyki patted her on the head and left his room as she stood there trembling, while he made his way to find his stupid brother and Cyn.

* * *

Cynthia would lay on her bed trembling out of fear as the man drew another moan from her by biting her neck, and sweetly running his hand down her side, over the blouse that stuck to her skin from being a shirt that would grip around the girls figure. He grinned and stroked her cheek softly firmly stood above her, his legs either and the hand which moved down her waist, held her wrist against the quilt. The girl growled at him, her ear twitching. _This... Guy..._ She thought to herself as the expression on his face changed when she had growled at him. _I... I hate him..._ Coughing a little, she was pulled into another kiss, but a little more forceful that before, his hand moved over her chest to the buttons on her blouse, as he slowly undid the first three. Tyki since he could decided whether or not he would want to open a door or just walk through it, he would walk through her door and stood there.

"Get away from her... Cyril." He mumbled with a slight growl, causing Cyril to lift his head and look over to interrupted them, and Cynthia to turn away and cough more, while squirming underneath him.

"Tyki~" Cyril quietly chimed with a grin on his face, before pushing her back onto the bed, stopping her from sitting up. "Glad you could make it~ I was getting to the fun bit as well~" He sighed and shrugged a little, then smirked "But.. I guess no one is allowed to touch, Tyki's little kitten~ So..." He turned back to her and softly stroked her cheek. "You will have to wait... Little girl~"

Her eyes widened a little at the expression on the mans face, as Tyki growled. _F-fun... P-part? W-wait... K-kitten?_ she trembled before freezing up at his words. _Little.. Girl! Bitch I'm Eighteen!_ scowling, Cyn lifted her hand, slapping him across the face. He let go of her and moved his hand to her cheek. Tyki flinched at the sound when her hand hit his cheek. He moved off the child and stood up, walking to his brother, he gently went to stroke the male's cheek, though his hand being slapped away and his gaze stared at the disappointed look, on his brothers face, about the way he was acting. Cyril frowned and walked away leaving the two of them, as Cynthia sat up a little panting a bit and looked at him smiling, but a sad smile as he walked over to her, would have went to slap her but stopped, seeing her trembled a little, and her eyes widened in fear, _N-not again... Please!_ Thinking to herself, quietly whimpering to herself frightened a little of him, moving away on the bed.

Tyki lowered his hand and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a hug, as she trembled kneeling while he sat there, his arms around her. Calming down a little she slowly hugged him back and sat on her knees, his hand slowly moving to her chin, turning her gaze towards his, and kissed her, sliding his tongue across her lips, as she smiled and opened her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and over hers, pulling her onto his lap. She moved her tongue of his, enjoying the sweet yet spicy taste, of their saliva mixing together. Slowly the male moved his hand from around her waist, and moved it up her thigh, causing her to shiver a little, as well as moaning from him undoing the fourth and fifth button on her shirt, as it slid down her shoulders, making her blush, though mostly moaned, from his moving his hand over her breast, and gently caressing it, breaking the kiss, so she could breath and moved to nibble on her neck.  
Cynthia looked at him slightly as he stopped and grinned, her skin turn from white to the grayish green, he moved his thumb over her nipple as she moaned arching her back slightly. Growling a little, and gripped his shirt, before laying him onto his back his hand moved from her breast down to her hip, gripping it firmly, as she gripped his shirt, blushing, leaning against him, she softly bit his neck, and licked it, stopping she lifted her head and herself up slightly, when he sat himself up holding her close. He moved his hand from her hip as she blushed, while he slid to of his fingers into her mouth, and slightly lifted her shirt a little with his other hand, grinning as she slowly tensed up, when he moved his hand teasingly across her stomach to lift her shirt up.

After she had finished covering his fingers, Cyn held his shirt while he moved his hand past hem of her skirt moving it under, and into her panties. Tyki moved his hand down further and pushed one of his saliva covered fingers into her, making her arch her back and grip his shirt a little tighter moaning. As he started to finger her she buried her head into his shoulder panting a little, and gulped. _I-idiot.. N-not there..._ She bit his shoulder as he pushed the second one in, he kissed her neck softly, and pushed his fingers deeper into her. _I-i knew t-this would happen.. Christ sake Cynthia.. Pull yourself together._ Her hips trembled a bit, as he moved his fingers, into her with a little more strength, "Ty...ki..." Quietly mumbling as he turned her head, after she had lifted it slightly, turning her head towards him, she trembled seeing him smile, and kiss her with a little more force than usual, laying her down on her back she raised her legs, and her back slightly as he fingered her, causing her to moan, and giving him the welcome to roam inside of her mouth once again.  
Soon he removed his fingers and then removed her panties, from on of her legs, as the slipped to her ankle, she moved her foot, as the item, hit the floor due to her letting it slide off her foot. Cynthia unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them, as she slipped her hand taking out the his cock, while he took the condom from his pocket handing it to her, and kissed her neck, while she opened it and carefully slipped it on.

Tyki positioned himself and slowly pushed his cock into her, his arms held her hips firmly in place, while Cyn gripped his forearms, and arched her back slightly as he entered her, closing her eyes, gulping and let out a faint 'tch' trying not to scream. Once he was in far enough, he slide on of his arms under her back and lifted her up, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself down, as he gradually moved further inside of her, Cynthia soon lifted herself and pushed back down, as he moved his hips upwards. Trembling, with every thrust he made she moaned and gripped his shirt, as he groaned a little after a few thrusts. Her hand would tangle up in his hair as she kissed him, while moving her hips along with his, as he thrust'd more into her, going deeper.

"T-tyki... I-i..." She trembled tensing up a little and burried her had into his neck as he thrusted harder into her.

He gripped her hips harder, as she winced a little and after a couple more she lifted her head gripped the back of his shirt, her back arching a little more, as she orgasm'd, then relaxed still a little tensed, as he continued to thrust till him came himself, though his seed was stopped by the protective layer of rubber, that she had placed around his cock before hand. She would lean against him tired as he laid back, as Cyn moved herself off him and laid next to him quietly, while he slipped the condom off, tied it and dropped it in the bin, that was placed under her bedside table. After he did his trousers up, and sat next to her, after covering her with the quilt. And stoked her hair softly, as Mimi knocked on the door, he slipped the underware on the floor under the bed with his foot, before she entered.

"Mimi?"

"Ah.. I was just wondering.. H-how she was...?"

"Cyn's... Just exhausted... After being with the Exorcists, plus having to deal with Cyril."

"Huh? Her ears and tail have disappeared?"

"They were only limited... Don't last that long. So don't worry." He smiled at her as Mimi nodded and bowed, walking out closing the door behind her.

Cynthia would turn her back to him, as he laid next to her and, wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her close to her, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Waking up slowly Cynthia felt his arm over her waist and looked round seeing him asleep, as the twins snickered quietly sitting on the backboard at the end of her bed, she looked round at them and scowled, before grabbing one of the pillows and launching it at the two, causing them to fall off the board and hit the floor with a thump.

"Cyn.. We only come to tell you two the Earl is holding a meeting today~" Devit chimed while laughing, after hitting the floor, as Jasdero laid on the floor next to him laughing as well. "Hee! No ne'd to 'e so me'n!" He mumbled into the floor since he hit the floor face first.

"Well.. Don't be so loud. It's irritating hearing your snickers." Tyki mumbled as he slowly woke up. "Especially this early."

"Early...? Lord Mikk.. It is nearly twelve." Mimi said helping the twins up, as Cynthia blinked looking at her, wondering when she walked in.

"Mimi... When did you walk in." Both of them said together sitting up, as Cynthia lifted her knees up tugging the quilt causing Tyki to fall off the bed, and grunt when he hit the floor.

"Cyn...thia.. Warn me when you are going to do that." He growled a little lifting himself up, as she chuckled a little smiling slightly nervous.

"S-sorry.. T-tyki."

"Anyway. You two better hurry up and get sorted. The Earl doesn't like to be kept waiting remember." Mimi mumbled while she dragged the twins out of the room, to the meeting room, by the hoods of their jackets.

* * *

_There... That is the ending of the Kuroneko Cynthia Series.. It might come back I dunno yet, but I gotta sort out my other two fanfics, as well as this one. So, I'm going back and forth between the three of them, which means the post of new chapters will be a lot less quicker than usual._

_I think we can all agree now that Tyki and Cynthia are in a relationship or something along those lines._

_Anyway, Review... Oh.. And soon it will be the birthday chapter, as well as the next chapter about her past life starting from when she first arrived at the mansion, till the war between the Noah's and Exorcists during the Noah's ark section. After that, there will be one just for the Noah's Ark fights._

_Hopefully... I wont fuck the battles up DX. It will be everyone's fights. So that's, against the giant level 3 demons, Tyki vs Lavi, Kanda vs Tyki, Lavi and Marie vs Skin. Earl demolishing Edo Japan, and Tiedoll helping with the giant demon things. After that, when they are all pulled into the portal with Allen and Lenalee to the New Ark, and on from that just the fights and traveling through the doors. (Cynthia will be up at the top with Road and Tyki.)_

_x Rire x_


	15. Cross and the Siblings

_**Title:** Exorcist Noah Family Love_  
_**Rating:** M_  
_**Pairing:** -_  
_**Chapter:** Cross Marian and The Siblings_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Cross decides to come and visit his apprentice... Just to meet with Cynthia as well as Allen.

_**Songs for this chapter:** Garden, Tea Saloon and Fountain._

_• Garden - Cross and the Siblings_

_• Tea Saloon - Cross and the Siblings_

_• Fountain - Allen and Cynthia messing around._

They are all from the Pandora OST's.

* * *

Cynthia would've climbed out of the bed, as Tyki stood up yawning. The two of them groaned as Cyn fell back onto the bed and Tyki just looked at her. She looked at him and blinked a little, as he grinned. She stood up and went to get changed sighing quietly as he smirked. While she took her clothing out she hung it up on the hook, then grabbed a towel walking into her bathroom. He would walk to the door, but instead of opening it, he just strolled through it, and headed for his room. He hurried there quickly, because that last person he wanted to see was his older brother. That guy gave him goosebumps, even when they were little.  
Cynthia side and turned off the tap in and climbed out of the shower, she looked out of the door and checked to see if anyone was in her room, seeing that there was no one there, the girl stepped out and walked before slipping on something and hitting the floor as well as knocking the glass casket on her draws onto the floor. Slowly she lifted herself up and turned round to see what she slipped on. Her eyes widening as she screamed, the twins came rushing in, from the meeting room to see what was up with her as she sat there staring at the golden golem hovering in the air in front of her.

"T-T-Timc-canpy!" He flew straight to her and snuggled onto her head as she blinked. "T-Tim...?"

"..."

"Who sent you... How did you get here?"

The twins stood there as the golem flew over to the skirt, and wiggled it's way into the pocket. As Cyn nodded, it then flew to the top of the wardrobe and place itself next to the bunny, after he rolled off the wardrobe and landed on the spot where he had been, when Cynthia slipped over. "So.. You are telling me. You hid in my pocket. Then when we arrived at my room with Cyril forcefully, you quickly flew out of my pocket before being squashed and set yourself on the wardrobe?" She sat there as the twins crouched next to her, with confused looks on their faces. As Tim hovered again and played a recording. She blushed and grabbed the golem, as he stopped just before reaching the part with Tyki and herself.

"Tim. No showing Allen. You do..." She grinned evilly, as the golem flinched and hid under the shirt on the floor shaking. "Show Allen... I'll feed you two the Akuma's and make sure you are dead." The twins gulped as she turned towards them. "Same with you two. No mentioning about what you saw to Anyone... If you do, I will gladly hand you over to the Black Order. Willingly or not." The both nodded as then scrambled out of the room. "Oh and Jasdevi... I'll be skipping the meeting... Tim wouldn't be here if it wasn't something so serious." The looked at each other then back at her.

"Are you sure..." Devit asked "That's a good plan...! Hee!" As Jasdero finished. "The Earl will be pissed..." They said together.

"Don't worry... I'm sure it's nothing that bad. And if it isn't all that serious I'll head straight back here." She smiled as Tim sat on her head.

The two of them left the room a little worried but didn't show it. Cynthia would start to get changed, taking the suit down from the hook, she started to put the blouse on, slowly doing it up as Tim sat on her head still, she then slipped the trousers on, tucking the shirt on, and sort out the cuffs. Taking the blazer, she grabbed her ribbon, slipped the shoes on, and headed out of her room, for the backdoor, putting the bow under to collar she slipped the jacket on, the tied her hair back in a low ponytail with a short ribbon, tightly tied in a bow as her bangs would hang down her face, she pinned them back, with the headband that Tim quickly grabbed with his tail. She skidded and stopped at the corner looking at the door seeing the Akuma, she let out a small 'tch' and gestured for Tim to hide in her inside pocket, as she walked round the corner sorting out her bow growling a little as the Akuma looked at her.

"L-lady Cynthia..." One of them said.

She rose her head to look at the two of them. "Huh? Oh, hello." She eyed them curiously. "You two must be new... I haven't seen you before... Hmm. Any-who.. Can I get through please. I must fetch some stuff I had left at an Inn on my last job."

The two nodded and moved out of the way, as she bowed politely and thanked them, before heading out to the place Tim had told her to go. Meanwhile the twins sat in their seats bored getting curious glares from Lulu, Tyki, Cyril and Wisely. They grinned and as Jasdero played with the light on his head, Lero hovered in and noticed that Cynthia was missing and looked at the six that were in the room, before the Earl had entered and sat himself.

"Where.. Is Cynthia?" He asked as the twins flinched a little.

"Who knows..." Devit mumbled as Jasdero nodded.

* * *

She arrived at the place and stepped off the train as Tim sat on her head and gestured to go to the right, which she did and carried on walking following Tim's directions before, being pulled back into a hug by someone, she saw the strands of red hair and recognized the build of the arms sighing a little. She looked at the man and smiled, before turning and hugging him back.

"Crossie~" She chimed as he smiled.

Timcanpy would hover next to them gesturing for them both to follow him, Cross smiled and followed the golden golem as Cynthia skipped ahead. She looked so much like her brother, once the reached the location, straight away she had sprinted and tackled the white-haired mage to the ground hugging him, tightly as Cross stood there. Allen flinched a little seeing the general in front of him, and trembled in fear, while Cynthia sat next to him looking completely confused. Cross pulled out two envelopes, and handed one to Allen smiling.

"Don't worry. It's an invitation..."

Cynthia still sat there completely confused and just blinked as Timcanpy sat on her head, Allen turned and looked at her and blinked before both of them turned to Cross and smiled, though Allen's was a little more on the scared side, while Cynthia's was more on the brave side. He blinked and looked at the two.

"You.. Look like twins..."

"Well.. It's not the first time." They said together their expressions changing completely, to the gloomy type as they both sighed. "Someone said that."

* * *

As Devit and Jasdero sat there trembling a little still receiving glares from the others. The sighed and headbutted the table before telling the others where she was because they couldn't handly anymore of the glares.

"Timcanpy hid in her skirt, and was in her room all night, from when she arrived back at the mansion till she left which would have been just before the Earl came here." Devit mumbled.

"Hee! She followed Tim...!" Jasdero giggled. "It something serious."

"Yeah apparently, Timcanpy wouldn't hide in her skirt unless it was something serious." Devit mumbled lifting his head off the table as the others were shocked.

"You know... Cynthia is going to kill you two now?" Tyki said as he leaned his elbow on the table, and grinned.

They both nodded as the Earl chuckled and sat there while the others looked at him confused to no end.

"She has gone to see Allen... And maybe another person~" He chimed as Lero looked at the Earl.

"Lero.. You don't mean to say...?" The golem sweated a bit as the Earl nodded. "LERO! You mean.. Cross Marian...!"

The twin sank in their seats at the name and grumbled as Tyki blinked a bit slightly shocked with Cyril and Wisely sat there still completely confused, yeah they have heard of Cross Marian, but why would Cynthia go and see him? Tyki looked at the two and smirked as Lulu Bell explained to them.

"Cross Marian, is the teacher of Allen Walker, Allen is Cross' apprentice. Since Cynthia and Allen are blood related, sometimes Cross will come out of hiding to see the both of them, even though Allen doesn't like seeing Cross, Cynthia loves seeing him, and calls him "Crossie" while she calls the Earl "Earlsie" it her way of showing that she cares for people. By giving them nicknames. Though.. The main reason Cross has gone to see Allen is because of the invitation he had received about The birthday party for Cynthia we are all holding. Exorcists are allowed to come, since Cynthia is related to Allen."

They all nodded as Lulu Bell sat there quietly after explaining and Mimi was sparkling at her mistress' amazing ability to talk so elegantly and perfect with only having a few breaths in between her sentences. The Earl nodded as Lero would sigh and the Twins slowly rose back up in their seats after hearing about what Lulu Bell explained. Tyki on the other hand, yawned since he knew all of that already.

Lulu pointed at the twins. "You two are "Devils" that is your nickname for her." Her hand moved to Lero. "You're Pumpkin Head." Her hand moved to Wisely "You're.. She hasn't given you one yet... Sorry." Then her gaze went to the two brothers, as she smiled. "Cyril is "Pervert" and Tyki is "Ijimeru" though, she never uses Tyki's, because she gets it mixed up with the Teez, since they are both related to "Tease"... So there." She smiled and fell quite again, then blinked. "Oh. I'm "Neko" and Mimi is "Ryuu"."

The others sat there and blinked then all went into a depressed mode at the nicknames they were given, while Lulu, Mimi, The Earl and Cross all had perfect nicknames, they had those. A chuckle was heard from the Earl as they looked at him.

"While Cynthia is with Cross and Allen. We can all get moving on finishing the preparations for the birthday." He had the same grin as usual but they all knew he was grinning more than last time. "There will also be another surprise in the surprise. Right Cyril." The man nodded as well as Wisely. While the others looked a little confused but pushed it aside, and headed out to sort the rest of the preparations.

* * *

Allen would slowly stroll behind his master, as Cynthia skipped up a head of them. She stopped and blinked, looking around curiously. As the man and her brother looked at her curious a little. Timcanpy was doing the same, as they looked at each other then both split up in the opposite direction. Just to run back to where they were standing being chased by butterflies. Cynthia headbutted the golem holding her head before growling.

"Teez!" She chuckled evilly. "Spying... Hmm... Tyki... Is dead." Allen gulped and hid behind Cross as he stood there. Tim flew and hid under the generals had, she held her hands out as two teez landed on each palm, and grinning she crushed them both.

* * *

Meanwhile as she crushed them, Tyki stopped and shivered a little, as the twins looked over at him.

"Hm... Tyki.. What's wrong?" Devit asked curiously as Tyki waved his hand dismissing it but growled a little.

"It's nothing..." He started to sort out the section of preparations he was told to do. _That... Brat... She found the Teez._

* * *

Cynthia calmed down and took a deep breath and carried on walking, Cross stopped as the siblings looked round at him then at each other as Tim hovered between the two of them.

"Is... Something wrong, Crossie~?" She chimed happily as Allen just looked at her with a confused yet scared face.

_H-how.. Could she be s-so casual... A-around Master?_

"Mmh~ Cyn-chan... How about we go and have a drink~" The two froze a little and gulped.

"M-master.. T-that's my s-sister!" Allen shouted

"Idiot! Such a cute girl! Should let her be taken by someone!" Cross shouted back, as she stood there between the two, and raised her hand going to speak while Tim sat on her head, both of them sweat-dropped.

"I-i don't mind... B-but..." She said as they looked at her she blushed, looking down as she prodded her two index fingers together, in a cute way. "Y-you have to t-talk to Tyki and the T-twins about that, C-Crossie~"

Both of them gulped and looked at her cuteness as Allen blinked a little before turning to his Master who was frozen on the spot for her adorableness. Allen raised his hand as well as Cyn, as they both waved it in front of the elder mans face, seeing if he was still alive and on the same planet as they were. Allen looked at Cynthia as she looked back and both of them grinned sneakily, starting to walk away with Tim between them both. Hand in hand like when they were younger smiling, swinging the clasped hands back and forth humming, before shouting out to Cross.

"I guess... You don't want that drink then... Marian-sama!" The two snickered.

As he snapped out of his daydreams and looked at them, as they were half way down the street grinning back at him, their hands grasped together as they stood there cheek to cheek. They really do look like twins. He went to catch up with them as they stood waiting for him smiling. Cynthia was Allen's secret weapon on drawing his master out, when they needed him, though today was different, instead he found his own way to the both of them. He waved his hand to make them stop their doppelganger act as they snickered and headed for the all well known restaurant/bar that Cross took them too, whenever he was in town coincidentally at the same time as the siblings.

* * *

As they reached the restaurant Allen looked at the red-haired boy, blue-haired boy and green-haired girl that were sitting at a table in the restaurant, the three turned to the white-haired boy and smiled, while the blue-haired one did his casual 'che' which pissed Allen off to no ends.

"Allen"

"Allen-kun...?"

"Moyashi."

"It's... Allen."

The two of them glared as Lenalee and Lavi gulped a little before the three were interrupted.

"ALLLENNNN! SAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEE!" His sister ran into the restaurant away from Cross as he walked in. "Crossie~ He is being strange like last time." She whimpered before turning her head to the three sitting at the table and her expression went into shock. Lenalee had the same expression as well as a slightly hint of anger. The two boys looked at her and smiled. It was the first time they had all seen Kanda actually smile.

"Cynthia~" Lavi chimed grinning.

"Lavii~ Kanda~" She ran and hugged them both, as Lenalee growled and glared at her she smirked. While cross entered the five of them instantly froze and looked at them man.

"C-cross-sama..." The three at the table said.

"How about them drinks then~" He chimed as Cyn's face lit up and she skipped over to him, and jumped onto his back giggling. "You're paying Cynthia." Her expression fell as she looked at him sadly.

"B-but, C-Crossie~ I have no money~" The two looked over at her brother and grinned.

"Allen.. You're paying~" They chimed together as he stood there and slowly started to fade away as Lavi and Lenalee rushed over to him.

The walked off to the bar as, Allen dropped onto his hands and knees in a depressed state, Tim hovering over his head, as Lenalee and Lavi crouched down beside him. Lenalee noticed quite a lot, that when Cynthia was around older men, her personality changed drastically, though when she is around Kanda, Lavi, Allen or the twins she is bubbly and cheerful. That was pissing her off because as she turned her gaze to the General and the Noah, she was confused with why Cross was acting so calm around the Noah, so calm to let her go as far as hanging of his back.

"Ne, Allen-kun... What's with the way Cross treats your sister?" Lenalee mumbled as they looked at the two just before they turned the corner and then towards Lenalee.

"Isn't it obvious...?" Lavi and Allen said together. "Cross see's Cynthia as a daughter as well as a young lady."

"Ev-en if... She is the e-enemy." They both nodded at her as there was a small crash from where his sister and Cross disappeared.

"Allen!"

Straight away the four of them including Kanda shot up and headed towards where the crowd of people were circling, Allen's master and his sister. Pushing through the crowd Lenalee stood there shocked staring at the unconscious girl in front of them, as Allen went straight to his knee's and placed his hand on her forehead, before checking if she was breathing. Thank god she was, though they noticed his hands clench as Cross looked at his apprentice and gently patted the kids head, before picking his sister up bridal style and heading out of the restaurant with Allen stumbling behind him, and the other three behind him.

* * *

While they were walking back to the Inn, Cross would be in front carrying Cynthia, holding her close to him, Allen was still stumbling sadly behind his Master, as Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda walked behind Allen, a little worried, and Kanda was slightly worried, but you couldn't tell because his expression was always the same, no matter how he felt, once in a while you could probably see a small smile or a little sparkle in his eye but, it was so very rare.

"A-Allen-kun...?" Lenalee shouted though he didn't answer. She wanted to get rid of this depressing silent atmosphere around the group.

"Moyashi!" Kanda tried yet it still didn't work.

"Well.. If Kanda's didn't work... This has to be a serious matter."

Allen stopped and held his hand out as Timcanpy landed gently on his palm. They caught up to him and stood there as he frowned, while Cross took Cynthia to the Inn that Allen said he was staying at for a mission he was on. Laying her on the bed he frowned a little, while the other four rushed up the stairs off the Inn and down the hallway till they slowed down reaching the room, opening the door, the were shocked to see a fast asleep Cross Marian next to the unconscious Cynthia. Allen walked it and looked at his sister frowning again.

"She... Blacked... Out." He mumbled as Kanda looked at him.

"Moyashi..."

Allen looked round a little annoyed but more upset that he hadn't seen this coming. Maybe it was from being away from her for to long, he had lost his touch, of noticing before the black outs actually came to his sister so they could prepare.

* * *

They all sat in the room waiting for her to wake up, as Allen silently hummed to himself a melody that he had made with his adoptive father Mana after being taken from Cynthia due to the attack of the akuma's. Lenalee looked at the boy staring out of the window frowning, while Lavi sat there frowning as well and Kanda with his usual expression. Cross was still asleep and Cynthia still unconscious.

_He.. That tune... It's from that time.. In the Ark, why would he be humming it now?_ Lenalee sat there thinking to herself as the two boys soon turned to Allen, hearing the humming. _Why are you humming it Allen-kun? What happened so early in your past that would mak-_ She was cut of from her thoughts as she heard a faint voice come from the bed. As they all looked round towards the girl.

"Tsu...naid...a... te... ni... Ki...su" Allen's eyes widened as he looked round at his sister. "Wo.." Cross woke up and looked at her, as she slightly opened her eyes her vision all fuzzy and blurred, Allen rushed over to her and looked at her worriedly. She smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Otouto-chan... Otou-san..." She looked at them sitting up, as they both hugged her, smiling.

"You haven't called me that in ages... Don't make me feel so old you brat!" Cross growled as they laughed.

"You haven't been around for me to call you it..." She turned to the red headed man and grabbed a lock of his scruffy messed up hair and pulled it. "As a matter of fact Mister... I have not seen you since the fight between the Noah's and Exorcists! Bastard!"

Looking at her as Allen stood there slightly scared stepping away slowly from the intense aura surrounding the two of them. The two of them growled as Cynthia yanked his hair again and pushed him away as he tried to hug her the others just stood there and watched the scene unfold, Cross trying to hug Cyn, Cynthia's hand tangled in his hair as well as pushing him away with her foot, while using her spare hand to untangle her hand. Once it had end the two of the sat there exhausted. "I wonder... What does this remind you of Lavi?" Lenalee asked as Lavi and herself turned towards Kanda and Allen as they both had a sweat-drop, as Allen chuckled nervously.

"Stupid old man!" She growled and climbed out of the bed, headed for the door.

"Cynthia! Get back here!" He demanded as she continued to walk. "I'm warning you! I will order Tim to fetch Tyki." She froze just about to open the door, trembling.

"What.. Did you just say... Old man?" She tensed up a little as he stood there with the stern supirior look. While Allen growled.

"ENOUGH! Stop bickering like old people!"

"Say's the one." Lavi mumbled, as he flinched earning two glares from Allen and Kanda. Soon falling quiet.

They all fell quiet as Cross looked at her brother with a disappointed look, as he gulped and chuckled nervously. While Cynthia turned to face them and sighed, as Lenalee glared at her with a disappointed expression that she didn't walk out of the room. Lavi stood there smiling like he always did and Kanda crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm Leaving... The Earl will be pissed off if I arrive any later than I already am."

"Leave... Please.." Lenalee thought to herself not noticing she said it allowed, and was caught off guard as she had a scythe around her, the handle in front of her neck, while the curved blade reached till the point of the blade stopped at the shoulder facing Cynthia.

"What was that you stupid little bitch?" She smiled innocently though they all knew she was pissed. "I don't remember ever asking for your opinion on me leaving... Do you?"

They all stared at the girl as her skin was a umber colour, and her eyes turned gold, while her stigmata was clearly visible. They all only just noticed that her tail and ears had disappeared, which meant Lenalee could be in big trouble if none of them did anything. She slowly moved the scythe away from the Asian girls neck as it disappeared. Walking over to Cross she hugged him tightly, then walked to Allen hugging him as well. She kissed his forehead as a sorry note for lashing out at Lenalee. Then soon left the room as Lenalee stood there trembling, while Cross and Allen frowned a little.

"Lenalee... You idiot." Allen mumbled.

"Never piss a Noah off. I though you grasped that during the war?" Cross added as they sighed relaxing not feeling Cynthia's presence anymore within the Inn.

* * *

_Yup. There it is.. Cynthia's Scythe. It has only be activated now, so she isn't used to it, and doesn't really know what effects it has on others, which is why she spared Lenalee. Well why I made her spare Lenalee._

_Even though this was meant to be just Cross and the siblings, I couldn't think of just having Cross, Allen and Cynthia.. So I had to add a twist to it. Which is why it has this ending.. Just because a small disagreement breaks out between Cynthia and Cross._

_If you have anything you want to me to add to make the characters for the actual Anime, more like that please tell me. It would help me greatly for the Birthday chapter I'm going to be doing soon. As well as the battles that I am going to have to write, for the chapters on the past life of Cynthia with the Noah clan from the start to the present. _

_Make sure you review.. I'm not feeling as loved anymore... *sad face*_

_x Rire x_


	16. Lenalee's Plan - Cross' Curiousity

**_Title: _**_Exorcist Noah Family Love  
_**_Rating:_**_ M  
_**_Pairing:_**_ Lenalee x Tyki | Cynthia x Tyki.  
_**_Chapter:_**_ Lenalee's Plan - Cross' Curiosity._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Lenalee decides a plan with Lavi and Kanda, but doesn't explain fully to the boys, the meaning behind her plan, but it fails. Cross interferes and takes Cynthia. Tyki clears up Cross' curiousity as well as Allen's.

**_Songs for this chapter: _**_Toumei no Kagi and Kagami  
_

_• Toumei no Kagi - Tyki and Cynthia together._

_• Kagami - When Cynthia threatens Lenalee with her scythe again._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima.

* * *

Lenalee would be heading to the cafeteria, she was trying to figure out a plan to get back at Cynthia after what she had done when Cross had emerged from the shadows to be with the siblings. Lenalee couldn't believe that, they Noah girl had got her to tremble within three seconds flat just by bringing out a weapon and cussing at her. She walked into the kitchen to concentrated to notice anyone around her, while Allen sat stuffing his face, Lavi and Kanda both watched the young asian exorcist girl walk to get her lot of food, as well as make the coffee for the science department. Lavi looked at Kanda and blinked as Kanda shrugged going back to his food, as Lavi watched the girl curiously. Soon as she had made the coffee, she had polietly asked Jerry the cook, to hold her order to one side till she came back to the cafeteria, as she left Lavi would watch her as he was nudged by Kanda. Allen who had finished looked at the two then to Lenalee who was still trying to figure a plan to get Cynthia back. Then it hit the girl _Tyki is her precious little Noah... So if she see's Tyki with someone else... She will break... Just got to break Tyki a little... Maybe I could use Lavi or Kanda. Using Allen would just be wrong. _ She thought to herself heading for her brothers office, once she arrived and opened the door, Komui looked round as she said the usual greeting.

"Morning Minna, I brought coffee."

Smiling letting out a little chuckled everyone rushed over to the coffee taking their cups that had their initials permantly marked with a black pen, while Lenalee stood there quietly. _My plan is full proof.. I will break this girl, no matter how long it takes me._

* * *

Cynthia looked around the mansion of the Earls, except the parts where she couldn't get through and eventually, she just strolled back to her room completely bored. Falling onto her bed bored she yawned and grabbed on of the pillows cuddling it slowly falling asleep. A little while after she fell asleep, Tyki and the twins came to check on her with Mimi, even though they didn't like Mimi, it was like a small group they had all made. Walking into the room, they blinked as she laid on her bed, the suit jacket she wore as flared out while everything was neat and perfect, even if she has been sleeping, the only thing that moved was the pillow she had, against her chest. Tyki looked at Devit, as he grinned, they walked to either side of the bed, as Mimi and Jasdero sat there and watched, trying not to giggle. Together the two boy's would either bite her ear or neck, which was soon lead to getting slapped and a trembling Cynthia holding her ear and neck from where she was bitten, blushing drastically.

"How was your day with Cross~" Mimi chimed.

Straight away, her gaze turned to the twins, and it wasn't the innoncent smile, it was the cruel one. They both gulped as Tyki had that 'I told you so' expression with a grin, looking at the twins. They soon hid behind Mimi as she gulped and backed into the twins when she laughed a little. "It... Was... The shitest day ever!" Standing up she still smiling evilly. "I still didn't get that bloody drink~" Cynthia soon whined and started to cuss as she left the room, due to being hungry, Mimi and the twins all looked at eachother, as Tyki rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"That Cross... I could kill him sometimes."

They all looked at Tyki and grinned slyly, as he walked out of her room, and slowly they followed.

* * *

Lenalee and the three boys were stood in her brothers office reading the files that had been given for their mission. _To seek out the innocence. You may encounter more than Akuma so keep a heads up. Also if you do. Do not engage in battle. Unless they attack first. _The four nodded and the first to leave was Kanda as usual, then Allen, Lavi and Lenalee stood there and sighed, before heading out, they could hear Komui saying the usual caring over protective things for Lenalee, whilst walking Lenalee grumbled and sweat-dropped at the words her brother was shouting out.

They sat on the train in the cabin, Allen sat at one end, Kanda sat at the other while Lenalee and Lavi sat in the middle. The other two seemed to be angry at each other though would say why. Allen sat there and growled a little he was actually annoyed at the way Lenalee always acted when his sister was about. Kanda he was always the same, just wanted to sit away from everyone else.

Lenalee would look at Lavi and smile as he blinked confused.

"Ne, Lavi... What would you do if we ran into Tyki and Cynthia...?"

"Why... Ask something like that. I would kill the two, but Komui said not to engage unless they attack first."

"Well.. What if she was alone?" Lenalee had a confused look.

"What are you getting at... Lenalee?"

She smiled and looked at him. _How am I going to explain with Allen-kun in the room..._ She looked round peering over the chairs at Allen, seeing him far away he still had good hearing, though he seemed to be in deep thought, so she could be safe. Deciding she would tell Lavi her plan, but whispered it.

"Well.. I want to get back at Cynthia... For being a Noah, while Allen's siste-"

"You can't help that... They were separated and went down different paths Lenalee."

"No.. But I really want to get her back, because whenever she is around older men, like Genral Cross, she acts completely different, but when she is with the Twins she acts like her age, and how an Eighteen would and not a twenty odd year old. It really annoys me. And I already know that there is something going on between her and Tyki, I could tell from when she trembled, after Cross threatened her."

"So... She is scared of Ty-"

"No.. She is always standing up to Tyki... There is something more to it. I'm going to find out what. Plus, if there is... Then she lied to Allen-kun." Lenalee gave Lavi a serious expression. "You saw it. The way she acted when Lero and Tyki took her from the Order... And you didn't hear what I heard... Allen and Cynthia talking about."

Lavi gave her a confused look before they both blinked and Lenalee turned to look out of the window, sighing quietly.

"She has hurt a friend... I want to get pay back... Plus I want to show Allen-kun, the relationship between his sister and Tyki. But I can't do that completely."

"What are you planning on doing...?"

"My target... Is Tyki Mikk." She turned to him. "You and Kanda have Cynthia."

Lavi sighed and nodded figuring out what her plan was completely, and decided to go and tell Kanda, and hurried since the train ride was nearly over, and they were nearly at their destination.

* * *

The group would leave the mansion using the back door and decided to have a day off preparing for the party, leaving it to Tyki's older brother and Lulu Bell, while Cynthia, Mimi, The twins and Tyki explored the place they were heading to, they just didn't know where yet. They ended up arriving somewhere and decided to split up, and make sure no exorcists where around. Tyki drifted off by himself, while Mimi and Cynthia went together and The twins went together like always.

As she walked with Mimi, she shivered a little and stopped. She was getting a bad feeling, about everything. Mimi looked at her as she smiled and carried on walking, they would finish their patrol not finding and and soon met up with the twins. Normally Tyki would've been finished but he wasn't here.

"I got a bad feeling..." She mumbled.

"Let's go searching... I don't like your bad feelings Cyn. They always end up right." Devit mumbled as the other two nodded.

Tyki would've stood in a park, and blinked to how he ended up in the park, but either way the part that shocked him the most is the girl that was in front of him. The exorcist girl, as she kissed him gently Mimi would've stood there shocked a little, while on the other end, Lavi and Kanda stood there shocked as well, Lavi didn't expect her to do _that_ to a Noah. The twins and Cynthia would run to Mimi noticing she had stopped and when they got there the twins gulped and looked at what Mimi was staring at, Cynthia went to say something but instead she had done exactly what Lenalee wanted, she turned away as the exorcist pulled out of the kiss, and Cynthia slowly walked away, before starting to run.

"Cynthia!" Mimi screamed turning around and ran after the girl.

"T-this could be bad..." Devit mumbled as his brother nodded.

Lenalee just smiled as Lavi growled at her and went to find Cynthia with Kanda, Tyki rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to the twins and they gave him the 'you're dead' glare, which he knew Cynthia would literally kill him. Allen stood behind a tree near the park seeing everything. He walked out and stared at Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" The girl turned to see him as Tyki frowned.

"A-allen-kun..."

"Y-you... Just took that hatered to far... I already knew about Tyki and my sister.. I didn't need you to prove it... I didn't honestly care, since they are the same in many ways possible. I couldn't care, as long as Onee-san was happy... But.. You just made her go through another lot of hell."

"You're referring to Leo... Right?" Tyki mumbled he nodded.

* * *

Tyki soon left to go find her with the twins leaving Allen and Lenalee to "chat" more like argue about her actions. While they did that Mimi and Cynthia had ended up in the middle of a forest while Cynthia knelt there clutching to Mimi trembling. Though she wasn't crying. She couldn't cry, Noah's never cried but.. She wanted to believe that was true. But it wasn't she was crying, though what for she didn't know, obviously she had the upperhand with Tyki compared to Lenalee, so why was she hurting inside. The two were soon joined by the boy exorcists.

"Cyn-chan..."

Her gaze turned towards the red-haired on as he crouched next to him, Mimi slightly trembling, while Kanda stood next to him, Cynthia nodded as Lavi smiled she hugged him, as he hugged back and stroked her head. Kanda looked at Mimi as she trembled, though stopped, getting the point that they weren't going to hurt the two of them, just Lavi cared for Cynthia, since he thought of Allen as a little brother. The twins would stand there as Mimi looked at them and got up to explain.

"L-lavi... Treats Cynthia a-as a sister... Because he treats Allen as a little brother... He is only trying to calm her down..." The twins nodded as Tyki looked at Mimi, as she looked at him. "You really messed up Tyki-sama." He waved his hand dismissing her comment, like he already knows he had.

"I know.. I don't need to be told." He mumbled.

As Kanda looked at the group not to far from them and nudged Lavi. Lavi looked at the group then back to Kanda, as Cynthia lifted herself from the ground Kanda dragged Lavi out of the way, as she stood there, Lenalee would walk out of the tree's as Allen called her to stop her but, it was a little to late, since she was already in reach for Cynthia.

"You know... I don't have a clue what this can do... Lenalee..."

The girl froze on the spot as she was in the same predicament, as the day before when she had told Cynthia to leave while Cross was around. The twins stared at the scythe, Tyki growled a little, while Allen gulped, they all could tell she was pissed of more than ever. This wasn't Cynthia, this was her actual Noah side.

"Cynthia... Stop!"

"Shut up." Her gaze turned to the older man as he stepped out of the tree's and walked towards her. "Step any closer.. I swear.. She wont be seeing another second of today!"

He stopped as the scythe's blade moved closer towards the asian girl's neck. Lenalee could tell she had officially pushed it to far, but the good thing was, Cynthia was still breaking slowly. Behind her fringe, a couple of tears rolled down her eyes. Lenalee didn't know what had happened in the past, though she didn't care. The next thing they knew the scythe was gone, and Cyn wrists were tied together, straight away their gazes turned to Allen, who slowly walked over to her, she stood there trembling a little when she felt someone behide her and her hand cover her eyes, which somehow always calmed her down. Lenalee fell to her knee's as Lavi rushed over to her. Tyki glared at the man, as Allen gulped a little, the twins whimpered and Lavi was helped by Kanda on getting Lenalee away from the man.

"Great.. The bastard is here." She grumbled and attempt to move his hands but yanked Allen forward, she forgot her hands were bounded.

"That.. Isn't very nice Cynthia."

"It was her fault." She growled. "What the hell do you want! I thought you disappeared old man..."

"Told you not to call me that. You brat." He smirked and looked at Allen as he deactivated his innocence. "I.. Need to talk to a little child about something... Important involving yesterday.

"The blackout right?"

"Excatly. Come along." He slung her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"W-wait.. Crossie! I can walk.. Put me down!" Tyki's gaze turned to Allen as he smiled, chuckling nervously, after Cross took Cynthia.

* * *

They stopped just outside of the forest as Cross threw her on the ground she groaned in pain, and gulped looking up at him. As he glared down at her. Her gaze turned away as she gulped again and trembled slightly, acting how her brother would around the general. The teen mumbled something under her breath as he sighed, and crouched down in front of the youngster, grabbing the front of her shirt pulling her towards him as she blinked gulping a little.

"You can't.. Threaten an Exorcist and get away with it Cynthia."

"Oh really.. I've killed many Exorcists and got away with it... Otou-san." Cynthia glared at him, as he let go of her shirt dropping her back down onto the floor. "Oh come on Crossie... She kissed Tyki.. In front of me...!"

"And that gives you the righ-"

"Yes..! Yes... It does." Cynthia gripped the grass trembling. "B-because.. Tyki is mine...! And I was jealous... I don't know why...! But.. I was... Jealous." She slowly stood up as he looked round and hugged her like a father would."I... I didn't want to be left alone." She trembled. "Not like last time... I don't like being alone." Her gaze lifted to the mans. "These blackouts... They're off the past... Things that have happened... Before I was a Noah... Even after. I hate them."

"Cynthia..." He frowned and petted her head softly, as she quietly she started to cry. "You're never alone Cynthia. Remember that."

* * *

After a while Cross, soon lifted her onto his back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder yawning a little, as he carried her back to the others. It was gaurenteed the others would take the situation in the wrong way. So he had to explain exactly what happened, starting with the location. Once he had arrived everyone was in the two seperate groups, Exorcist with Exorcists and Noah with Noah, except Tyki and Allen who were disagreeing between the two of the groups. Cross stood there and glared at the both of them, carrying the sleeping teen girl on his back. Allen looked round and gulped.

"W-wha! Master!" He trembled. "What did you do to Onee-san!"

"Nothing! Idiot!" He growled walking over to them. As Lenalee slowly walked over to Allen. "Lenalee.. Apologize to Tyki for kissing him. And when Cynthia wakes up apologize to her."

"Why!? She lied to Allen-kun! As well as disobeying Allen-kun.. Plus it's wrong. They are both Noah and off the same clan.. It's wrong!"

"They maybe of the same clan... But they are not the same blood. It is only one gene." Cross glared at her, as Cynthia moved a little, Lenalee shifted behind Allen a little as she slowly woke up. "Either way. She only attacked you because she thought you were going to take Tyki away."

Cynthia lifted her head, and yanked on the Generals hair, instantly he let go, landing on her feet she glared at the red-haired man. "Bastard!" Standing there she gripped her, the hem of her shirt, trying to control her anger.

"Cynthia... Was... Jealous?" Lenalee looked confused.

"Well.. Her Noah side was born from Noah's Jealousy.. So it's only natural." She glared at Tyki as he fell quiet.

Cross pulled himself together and sighed. "I also figured what the blackouts are about." Allen looked at his master as he whispered the reason. "I'm pretty sure... Those ones will appear... Allen..." They looked at each other and sighed slightly as everyone looked at them, they turned around as the others looked away, then turned back continuing the whispering. Cross lifted his head and turned to Tyki. "Oh.. And.. Apparently. You are Cynthia's."

"CROSS MARIAN!" She was pissed as Tyki blinked, and looked at her.

"Oh.. Really now...?" Cross nodded as Tyki walked over taking her wrist. "Well.. We'll see~" He turned to the others and smiled. "We'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah.. More like hours~" Devit chimed as Jasdero snickered.

"T-tyki!" He looked at her and blinked. "S-shut it Devi! You both already dead!"

Once again the twins went quiet as Cynthia was dragged to another part of the forest.

* * *

"Tyki... S-stop!" Cynthia dug her heels into the ground trying to take her wrist back from the elder one. He let go as she fell backwards onto the dirt and trembled.

"So... I'm yours huh?" She sat up, as he kneeled over her, pinning her to the ground, his hands over her wrists. "I always thought it was the other way around...?" He whispered against her ear as she shivered from him purring slightly.

"I-i was anno..yed... I didn't t-think.. O-of what I was s-saying.." Cynthia blushed as he nipped her ear blushing. "T-tyki~"

He grinned and bit her neck as she trembled, closing her eyes tightly, as he softly sucked on the spot, draining a moan from her throat she had been holding back, as well as leaving a mark on he neck, on the spot that always made her moan, tremble and squirm. Cynthia tried getting her wrists out of his grip, only to feel him slide his tongue along the side of her neck, causing her to tremble a lot more, and struggle.

"T-tyki... S-stop please!" He lifted his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Y-you're not mine, o-okay... I-i'm y-yours... O-only yours." She panted, while talking as he let go of her wrists.

Cynthia soon kissed him, as he kissed back. Softly she willingly opened her mouth, as he slipped his tongue over hers. He leaned back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling him with her. Sitting her on his lap, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping the hair tie out of his hair, and dragging her hand through his hair gently. Kissing him more.

* * *

Lenalee stood there and blinked as Lavi walked over to her.

"Looks like.. Your small plan failed~sa" She glared at him as he snickered, and Kanda stood there.

"Though.. I'm curious to what will happen to Cynthia..." They all looked at Kanda as he turned towards them. "What.. We all know, she is Tyki's Kitten.. Plus, no one can own Tyki.. He is too carefree and dominate... He will never be submissive to anyone."

"You have a point there..." Cross said and folded his arms. "What will happen..."

"He is probably going to dominate her like usual." Devit mumbled standing with Mimi and Jasdero. "Yeah! She is always dominated..."

"If Tyki catches her at the right point. She is easily overpowered and becomes submissive to others."

Lavi and Kanda both blinked with Allen, as Cross covered Lenalee's ears. The four male's curiousty was growning more and more.

"The only problem.. hee!" Jasdero muttered.

"She is only submissive to one person." Mimi and Devit said together

"Tyki." The three said together, and smiled as the rest gulped.

"Which means..." Cross sighed.

"Tyki has the upperhand!" The three younger exorcists said together in shock.

The twins held up three fingers as Allen blinked. "This is the third time..? Onee-san and Tyki have done this?" They nodded as Allen clenched up, his fingers twitched a little. "T-the bitch.. Kept it a secret."

"Wouldn't blame her." Lavi muttered as Kanda 'tch'-ed. And the others snickered. While Cross slapped Allen around his head.

"But.. Really.. Is anyone actually curious...?" Kanda asked as they looked at him. "Like.. Where he took her, and if they are still in the forest... Where abouts... Don't forget, we let a guy in his mid twenties or older, take a eighteen year old girl away. Not to mention how sadistic he is." Allen gulped and trembled more.

"Kanda has a point. We should go searching." Allen mumbled.

"No... Wait for them to come back... Then we will have our curiousity question the both of them." Cross muttered, unconvering Lenalee's ears as they all sat and waited for the two others to return.

Mimi and the twins stood there trembling. As Allen looked at the three, the twitched slightly, Mimi chuckled neverously. "T-they're... A-at it again." The three said together. "W-we can sense it a-a little."

* * *

"Cyn..." She looked at him blushing. "It's the only way.. Where we won't get dirty." Seein her nod he smiled, before she looked away blushing.

Tyki held her hips as she gripped the bark of the tree, when he pushed against her slowly entering, causing her to squeal, the golden eyes closed tightly, trembling, breathing faster. The blouse drapped off her shoulders, as he leaned over and softly kissed the bare umber coloured shoulder, pushing futher inside. Tyki soon bit Cyn's shoulder, as she lifted her head slightly opening her eyes, until they were only half lided and the golden orbs shimmered. Trembling against him, as he lifted himself up, slowly and tormentally pulling back, drawing another moan from the teen bent over infront of him, before pushing back into her, causing the girl's back to arch, and one of her legs to step forward a little, so she could keep her balance. He repeated this for a few more thrusts before hearing Cynthia mumble _faster_, through one of her moans, which he gladly granted, moving into her harder, plus making his thrusts much faster.  
Cynthia felt her saliva slowly flow a little from the corner of her mouth, as he pulled out she looked at him blushing, before being turned around and pinned against the tree. Tyki lifted her leg, and pushed his member back inside of her. Her back arching again, pushing her more against him, as he thrusted in and out of her once more, making her throw her head back a little moaning all over again. "T-tyki~!" She gripped his shoulders, as he thrusted into her even harder gripping her thigh, as she felt her leg's tremble a little. She panted as he fucked her hard, she kissed him, moaning into the kiss as she moved with him, when he bucked his hips harder, and slid his tongue to explore her mouth once more, after she moaned from him pushing harder inside of her.

* * *

After a little more, he carried her back to the others as they all soon looked round seeing her exhausted, they all had figured what went on between the two off them. Lenalee blushed, as the twins came and took her from Tyki. Mimi changed into her Akuma form as Tyki smiled to the others.

"Sorry for any inconviniate problems, but we will be taking our leave for today... I _will_ sort Cynthia out, for threatening Lenalee, with a weapon she had only just recieved."

"You... Screwed her didn't you?" His expression changed from a smiled to a smirk.

"Mmh~ You're all quite... Observent... Or did the twins let something slide...?"

"The Twins... And Mimi." Lavi muttered, as the twins climbed onto Mimi's back with Cynthia.

"Lets just clear up my curiousity though." Cross said. "You.. Are doing it with, little Cynthia..." Tyki nodded. "And you know about the blackouts." He recieved another nod. "Okay. That clears that up." Cross frowned in a disapproved way, as Allen growled a little.

"Don't fuck about with her feelings... Or I'll kill you personally, Tyki Mikk." Tyki grinned at Allen's comment.

"I can't promise that Shounen..." He hopped onto Mimi's back. "But.. We will have to see.." Mimi soon took off as Allen growled at his comment back. As the others started leaving and Cross disappeared.


	17. Naiomi and Leo, Tyki and Cynthia

**_Title: _**_Exorcist Noah Family Love  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Tyki x Cynthia | Leo x Cynthia  
**Chapter:** Naiomi and Leo, Tyki and Cynthia._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note: **Translation for Portuguese isn't that brilliant.

**_Songs for this chapter: _**_Toumei no Kagi, Kagami and A Vampires Lullaby._

_• Toumei no Kagi - Cynthia and Tyki._

_• Kagami - Around Leo and Naiomi._

_• A Vampires Lullaby - Past Memories/Dreams again._

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Apart from A vampires Lullaby.

* * *

_"Eh... Road... Why did we bring them here?" She asked quietly looking over the Ark with Road._

_The whiteness was blinding but it was falling apart little by little due to the new ark being created and built together by Road, but mostly the last bit was by the Earl. Though the new ark, was apparently meant to be full off darkness, and dark colours, Cyn preferred this one because it was much nicer. It was... Pretty. Though Cynthia would never admit to it being pretty. If she did, it would probably lead to Road dressing her up in cute dresses again like when she first got used to being in the Mansion._

_"Cyn-chan... We need to bring them here... To... Get rid of the Exorcists."_

_"We are going... To... Kill them?" Road nodded as Cynthia tremble slightly watching the streets crumble below them._

She woke up and panted holding her head. "They're... B-back, again." Making her way out of her double bed, she walked to the bathroom, to freshen herself up a little. She stood under the water frowning, before turning the tap, and stepping from the shower, her hair stuck to her back as she walked out of the bathroom. Cyn looked through her wardrobe taking out an oversized shirt, tie, and her studded flat shoes. Walking to her draws she took out underwear and a pair of shorts. Tying her hair up in a messy, yet cute bun, she looked in the mirror and ran her fingers over her neck, where Tyki left his mark on her. _"You didn't say it would turn out like this..." _Closing her eyes thinking to herself while starting to get changed.

"Tyki." He sighed to himself and stood there. "You really know how to mess with people don't you."

"Garota estúpida."

"I'm not stupid..."

"So... You still understand."

"You're the one who taught me."

"Oh... That is true, but..." She looked at him a little, as he walked over to her. "Então você assume ... Eu mexeu com seus sentimentos"

"I never said that!"

"You were implying that" Cynthia turned and looked at him, stepping back slightly. "You know... Your brother asked me not to mess around..."

"Like you would listen to him." Trembling, she growled at him. "Você não escuta ninguém...!"

"Cynthia..."

"Don't... You'll leave me... Like everyone else! É como... Eu sou um fardo." Stepping back a little more. "N-no one wants to be near me."

"Christ... Will you listen!" He sighed as she moved away from him, softly grabbing her wrist, Cyn struggled.

Struggling trying to keep herself together, it was always the same when he touched her, she would always fall for him, calmed down, nothing more, didn't want to start anything with him. It was just the pure temptations deep in her that wanted him, though now, she was wondering if it was what she really wanted, what she really felt towards him.

"You're the worse! I wonder... If I can even trust you..."

"Why won't you?"

"YOU KISSED! AN EXORCIST!" She trembled taking her wrist back. "And you didn't pull away."

"She kissed me!"

"Oh... If that was true...! Why did you stopped me from killing her?"

"It was a stupid reason to."

"It wasn't! I.. Was jealous!"

"Why...? What was there to be jealous about Cynthia?" He growled.

"I... Just..." Wrapping her arms around herself. "I had one important person taken. The second... left."

"You don't want another loss."

He walked over to her as she moved away. Taking her shoulder she slapped his hand away trembling, her stubbornness was going to ruin everything. He would soon grab her wrist tightly, as she gulped, trembling again. Cynthia closed her eyes, as he pulled her into a hug, blushing her body shook a little. And shook her head squirming out of his grip, stumbling back, towards the bed and sighed. _Why! Just leave already... I don't want to see you._ She dropped to her knees and covered her eyes taking a deep breath. _Go away! _She thought to herself.

"Eu te odeio! Assim, Cai fora!"

"Apenas acalmar, porra!"

"Não! Eu realmente odeio você!" She growled at him. "Você não deveria ter me salva!"

He crouched down in front of her, and stroked the girls cheek, gently. She trembled slightly pushing him backwards, sitting on his lap, trembling. Soon stood up and ran out of the room wiping her eyes, as Tyki slowly sat up, before ruffling his hair and standing up, going after her. She stood at the back door and smiled, as Tyki walked over to her, taking her hand gently opening the door.  
After both of them walked through it, they ended up in a field. The same field that Cynthia and Lenalee fought on. Cynthia looked around before stopping her gaze on the boy a few feet away from the two of them. Her eyes widened as she stood up, slowly walking towards him as Tyki sat there. Running up to him she hugged him trembling as he stood there.

"Leo..."

"C-Cynthia... I-i thought you..." He hugged back. "I thought you died."

She gripped his shirt blushing, hearing his name and looked over her shoulder at the girl, Cynthia soon let go and coughed a little standing next to him, while she walked over.

"S-so... Y-you thought I died, and..." The teen gulped and frowned at the girl next to him, holding his arm.

"Well... Actually."

"Forced."

"Yeah."

"F-figured... B-because, of course. You would never hurt my feelings... R-right." She looked at him before smiling weakly and sadly. "N-no of course. Papa changes everything..."

Timcanpy sat on her shoulder as she petted the golem, Tyki gulped a little, standing up and running over to her.

"W-what the heck is he doing with you!"

"I don't know... If he is here..."

The two looked at each other before turning to look behind them hearing Tim's name. Cynthia walked a bit before seeing the kid walk up the hill a little. Straight away she ran towards him, Timcanpy flying next to her. "A... ALLEN!" He smiled then grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and putting her to her knees, as she sighed.

"Onee-san.. You have a heck of a lot... To explain. Thoroughly."

"Fuck sake Allen! If you look at where Tyki is. I've got a whore to deal with!"

"Well... Not really. 'Cause Leo doesn't matter... Right." He whispered in her ear. "After all.. Tyki is apparently yours now... Or is it you're his... Maybe both."

"What are you getting at?" She sighed and grabbed the top of his arm flipping him over her shoulder smiling. "And you still haven't learned... Otouto-san."

Leo ran over with Tyki as the parted the two of them. She growled, struggling in his grip as Tyki dragged Allen away. The girl stood there frowning at the scene. Cynthia bit Leo, getting out of his grip before going to slap him, except he grabbed her arm, she would go to backhand him, though he grabbed her other arm and pinned her. Squirming under him, Tyki tried to sort and calm Allen down.

"Eu realmente sangrenta amava Leo! Agora eu odeio você! Seu filho da puta!"

"W-what?" Leo asked her confused slightly, as Tyki walked back over and sighed.

"She said 'I really bloody loved Leo! Now I hate you! You son of a bitch!' You my friend... You are seriously too dedicated to the Japanese ways."

Leo looked up at him, as Allen was rolling around tied up, shouting his mouth off, and Leo let go of her as she quickly stood up and ran to the older one as the girl ran to Leo. Tim flew over to the four as Allen wiggled his way over. While Cyn rubbed her wrists as she growled slightly, due to Tyki. Pulling her close and Tyki rested his chin on Cyn's head, smiling a little as Cyn frowned a little and looked at Leo.

"I bet you didn't even want him... You look more like a girl who would go for anyone."

"Like you can talk."

"You want to start...? Porra putinha!" Tyki covered her mouth and sighed before moving it away after she bit his fingers. "Eu vou lidar com você na mansão, maldito!"

"Sorry.. She... Is a bit, well."

"It your fault!" Moving Tyki's arms away growling, turning to face him. "If you wouldn't have did what you did yesterday! I wouldn't have been angry." Cyn slapped him as he sighed, and turned his attention to her struggling brother. "If you wouldn't mind. This bitch just pissed me off. Even more."

"Me.. The bitch.. Have you seen yourself? The girl sighed and chuckled a little, before smiling back at Cynthia. "Some girl you are, weren't you English...?"

"Still am..."

"You seem more American."

"I wouldn't." Tyki mumbled.

"America... Slutty... Likes older men as well..." She grinned "What are you...? Eighteen, maybe nineteen?"

"Naiomi." Leo growled a little.

"What..?" Nai turned to Leo, as he shook his head. "He is like... twenty six, maybe seven?" Her gaze turned back towards the even more pissed off Cynthia. "That a lot of year difference... No wonder why you were left."

"Sorry... What was that last part?" Cynthia turned as Leo backed off from his new fiancé.

"No wonder why you were le-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was on the ground after feeling Cyn's fist, reach her cheek.

"Sorry... I must of missed the person I was aiming from... Whoopsies." Tyki looked at her before bringing out one of his teez. "This won't hurt... Well.. Maybe a little."

"Cyn.. W-what are you?" She stood up and looked at him before hitting the section of his neck, knocking him out.

"Sorry dear... But your little Fiancé... Is about to taste a hint of top class of pain." She looked at Tyki and smiled. "Don't... Kill her... Just... Pain... A long type of pain."

He looked to her, as she kissed him, and kissed back. Cynthia then walked over to Allen untying him as Tyki did what he did to Allen to Naiomi, with his teez, piercing a hole in her heart, but a smaller one that what he had given Allen that time. She could still live, but it would be drastic, and probably be bed ridden. Since it wont heal as much, that's if it heals. Tyki soon walked over to the siblings as Cyn frowned and kissed Allen's forehead in apology to what she had done, and kept from her baby brother. Allen nodded and stayed with the two kids lying behind the Noah's as they fled before the knocked out ones could wake up. Well that is if Naiomi wakes up at all.

* * *

Making it to an Inn in the next town along after traveling for a while. They both rented out a room with a double bed as she walked into the room she stood in front of the widow soaked, watching the rainfall outside, as Tyki closed the door she shivered as he started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Shivering from the heat hitting her freezing cold skin. He slowly removed it from her shoulders, she moved away from him. Cynthia leaned against the wall, as he walked towards her, she shivered still from being cold, he stood in front of her, though she shook her head.

"Just.. Don't touch me!"

"Come on, Cynthia."

"N-no. J-just leave me alone!"

She pushed past him and finished taking her clothes off after she reached the right side of the bed, and quietly climbed into it, pulling the quilt over her, she laid there, as he sat on the left side, thinking to himself quietly. He removed his wet clothes and climbed into the bed, lying next to her, as she shivered faintly, he sighed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her back close to his chest, causing her to blush faintly. Cynthia frowned and turned around, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself closer, wanting the heat from him, to warm herself up, as she buried her head into his chest, he smiled.

"I'm sorry Cynthia..."

"Shut up!"

He grinned as she slowly started to fall asleep, from being surrounded in his warmth. Quietly he whispered to her. "Você é, de longe, A única uno eu realmente deseja manter." Making her lift her head slightly, with widened eyes slightly. As he softly kissed her. Her eyes tears up a little as she kissed back, moving her hand to his cheek, he moved onto his back, pulling her on top of him, as she slipped her tongue over his. Cynthia couldn't get angry at him anymore, but she need to start getting angry with him, or everything he does wrong, she would just forgive without even thinking properly. He always got what he needed off her, because she was to forgiving with people she loved. Yet she was stubborn, that was the best part people liked about her, all people except Tyki, he hated it, though he was the reason for her stubbornness to disappear when he is near her, she is a girl who will do anything willingly, because she can't say no to him.  
After pulling out of the kiss, she would sit on his stomach and look away as he looked at her, Cyn frowned a little, and blushed, from him staring at her, eventually she turned his gaze, by moving his head to the side, which just made him smirk and grin, before grabbing her arm and pulling her down in to a hug. She growled as he held her close, her hands gripped his chest, as the growl slowly turned to a gasp, when he ran his finger softly down her spine. Cynthia buried her head in to his neck shivering ever so softly from his touch, before moaning sweetly from a bit, due to his hands moving past the hem of her underwear, while the other messed with the clip of her bra. The grip on his chest tightened, and her nails dug into his skin again, while she trembled.

"S-stop... T-Tyki... P-p-please."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop?" He moved his hand a little further.

"Nhn~" Her breath Hotten'd a little against his neck, as well as hitching every now and again from the sudden movements of his hands, as she blushed from his hand reaching deeper into her underwear, his other hand, moving round to one of her breasts, causing her to sit up a bit, moaning. "Ngh. Tyki. Stop."

Cynthia lifted her head slightly and looked at him, before kissing him, and all he did was grin and return the kiss while slowly pushing a finger inside of her, she soon bit his lip, trembling from him starting to finger her. Soon he rolled her onto her back, after removing his fingers and smiled as she laid underneath him, shivering, her breath was hitching quite a bit, her legs risen either side of him. Cynthia's hands rested on the base of his neck, and the start of his shoulders.  
She frowned a little as he grinned and kissed her roughly, and all she could do was kiss back, and decided to just let him mess around with her tongue, before having the girl beneath him, yank his messy black hair to stop him from kissing her. Their breath mingled together as she smiled a bit, when he rested his stigmata'd forehead against her stigmata'd forehead, and just chuckled at her mumble of 'Eu te odeio' and replying back to her with a gentle kiss and the opposite to it which being 'Eu te amo' which made her chuckle in between the short quick and gentle yet loving kisses they were sharing.

* * *

Cynthia would've woken up in the morning, finding herself held back from getting out of the bed by the man behind her. His right arm was firmly holding her against him, her bare back against his bare chest, which his arm was around his waist and, her leg, inbetween his a little as well. Sofly she would run her fingers up his arm over the bare skin, making him grumble in disagreement to wake up. She couldn't turn around, to give him the usual morning kiss, and she couldnt climb out of the bed, to get ready and then wake him up. This was starting to annoy her.

"Tyki wake up, or I'll ban you from enetering my room."

"How.. I have your key." He mumbled buring his head deeper into the back of her neck.

"I stole your deck of cards, a necklace and oh and... I stole some money... From you once."

"You did what!" He bit the base of her neck just abover her shoulder, as she trembled in his arms.

"I stole so much from you... What would a poxy little key do.. It anit going to be much of a fucking challange your stupid retard!" He bit deeper making her squeal and giggle straight after, and after a while she let out a small moan. "And forget the money. I payed you back. Twice as much."

"What did you do?"

"Gamble."

"Figured... Being the sister of a cheater."

"Nyh. Allen had fuck'll to do with it." He let go, as she sat up a little, he rolled onto his back. "Allen has nothing to do with how I gamble, whether his is my brother, plus a cheater or not."

She took her shirt, and pulled the sleeves over her arms sighing, and soon did a few buttons up, walking around the bed, to his side climbing onto of him and smiling, he set one of his hands on the back of her thigh, and the other over her back, as she leaned against him, smiling, her fingers getting tangled a little in his messy dark brown, almost black curly hair, pecking him on the lips softly, earing a small grin, slowly forming, on his tanned skin. Her other hand softly against the middle of his chest, between his and her own.

"Does this mean... I'm maybe... Forgiven?"

"Maybe. I dunno yet." She kissed him softly again as he smiled and kissed back. "Let me have a little more time... To think about it."

* * *

Cyril walked around the Mansion finding the twins and called their names, as they turned and looked round at him, stopping in the hallway.

"Have you two seen...? Tyki or Cynthia?"

"No."

"Do you know where they may have gone?"

"They were arguing." Jasdero sighed.

"She probably dragged him to London or something... Just to get out of the mansion. That's sorta her thing." Devit mumbled.

Cyril nodded and waved to them, after thanking them and heading off towards the portal door.

* * *

"Tyki." He looked at her. "We should get going. The Earl might be worried."

"Not to mention Cyril." He muttered.

"And the twins."

They both sighed irritatingly, and mumbled together. "Great."

The two sorted out the room, ready for the next customers that would be staying in there for however long. Paying the Inn owner, Cyn was the first to step outside and shivered from the breeze, before feeling Tyki's arm over her shoulder. All they had to do is find Lulu Bell, and she could open the gate to the mansion. We walked through the small village quietly. Cynthia sighed as they looked around, and eventually she spotted Mimi and nudged Tyki, gesturing to Mimi. Straight away Cyn ran to Mimi, taking her down, before looking round and smiled. The redhead boy and the green-haired girl standing before her. All Cynthia could do was laugh. _A day before we saw Allen, now its Lavi and Lenalee... Who is next Kanda? Or maybe it would be... _She sat up and shook her head. _Why did I even think of that?_ Asking herself in her thoughts she turned her attention to Lavi and Lenalee.

"Where Yu... And Allen?" Cyn had a serious yet worried look on her face. If what she thought, or just felt, it could be bad if Cross found out.

"Well... Last time we saw them..." Lavi mumbled.

"What is it to you?" Lenalee asked curious.

"He is my brother. And... It's serious, you wouldn't understand, stupid Chinese bitch." Cynthia stood up and dusted her clothes off and smiled walking over to the green-haired girl. "You don't know anything about Allen. You think you do. But you don't." She whispered in the girls ear, and then grinned and turned to Lavi.

"We last saw them at the cottage in the fields with two strangers. Male and Female."

"Leo and Naiomi... Shit." She turned to Tyki. "Hey... We heading for Leo's, Tyki."

He turned to her confused as Mimi stood next to him. "Why. Mimi can take us back to the Mansion... And after what we did to the girl. It won't be a warm welcoming of 'please have a nice cup of tea and make yourself at home' a visit." She sighed and turned around.

"I know... But this has nothing to do with Leo... Or the bitch living with him. Plus the last person I want to see is his dad." She sighed. "It's more to do with Allen..."

Tyki sighed and nodded as Mimi was changed already into her akuma form of a dragon. All four of them climbed on, and headed to the small cottage. Once they arrived, Mimi landed a little away from the house, so it wouldn't alarm the ones living there, and straight away Lenalee and Cynthia ran to the house, stopping at the door, Cyn would have gone to knock on the door, but instead she trembled a little, and Lenalee knocked on the door. He opened the door and growled at her, as she just pushed past him, and headed up stairs and stopped as Lenalee followed after her, and blushed drastically, hearing what she was hearing.

"I told you. You know nothing about Allen."

"Allen-k-kun is..." Lenalee trembled.

"Exactly what you're thinking... But..." Cynthia turned to her. "You like Lavi... So... Why does it matter to you?"

"Huh...?" She blushed more as Cynthia smirked and headed to a different room slowly opening it. Leo ran upstairs to the same room.

Standing inside, she smirked at him. Being pinned against the wall by the boy, in front of his bedridden, fiancé. "You have nerve entering this room."

"I know... But..." She grinned and leaned towards him. "You... Just don't know how much I wanted to do this." Softly she kissed his lips as Naiomi woke up and looked at them. Smirking she soon slipped out of his grip, and out of the door walking to the room Allen was in, and knocked on it.

"They.. Umm..." Lenalee mumbled. "You just...?"

"They're asleep, and I just made his life bad." She walked in quietly and smiled, and walked over nudging her sleeping brother and Kanda. "Guys... Get up." She smiled and whispered in her brothers ear. "Cross will be here soon... Leo contacted him." Straight away and ever so cutely, the white-haired exorcist woke up, with a small moan. Waking the Japanese exorcist up as well, as Lenalee stood near the window of the room, watching Tyki, Lavi and Mimi, and Cynthia sat down opposite her on the opposite side of the room.

"Onee-san... Lena...Lee...?"

"She figured it out."

"You two aren't arguing?"

"Well. I don't want Cross getting here. Catching you in bed with Kanda... And finding out about your sexuality."

Kanda 'che'd' as Allen frowned and nodded. Cynthia gestured for Lenalee to leave, as she stepped out of the room to let them get ready. Soon as she stepped outside, she was pinned to the floor and gulped. Her face turned to the side, as she felt her cheek, sting, a faint red hand print slowly rising against the surface due to Naiomi, slapping her. Allen stood at the door, and trembled. "You are so mental!" Naiomi spat at her. The first thing she saw, was an image flash through her head, of her father on the day he left her and her brother outside that village. She was slapped again, and straight away, she had her eyes tightly closed and her hands, gripping tightly to Naiomi's wrists. Her feet slipping on the floor, as the girl strangled her, Leo and Allen tried to get Nai off Cyn, as she coughed, choking. "YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!"

Tyki and Lavi headed to the cottage after receiving a strange feeling. They heard Lenalee screaming at the girl, as Leo and Allen, where telling her to let go. Kanda knelt beside Cynthia, trying to make sure that she stayed awake. Tyki ran upstairs and dragged the girl from beneath Naiomi, and she held her neck, rubbing it while Tyki kept her close, sitting between, Lenalee and Kanda, with Cyn, as Allen and Leo held Naiomi back from attacking both of them. Slowly Cynthia passed out, against Tyki, her breathing slowed down slightly, but still quite paced.

_"But.. Papa never liked me, so I doubt he would care." Cynthia mumbled, as Road sat opposite her. "He always beat me, and I always took Allen's beatings."_

_"You're not mental. You're different. There is an amazing difference between the two Cyn-chan." Road hugged her softly. "Forget about your papa, or you mama. You don't need them anymore. You have us, and we will look after you."_

_"Okay R-road-san... Thanks." Cynthia hugged the elder back as well burying her head into the girls shoulder, slowly starting to cry._

"You say that Road... Where are you now.. When I need you?" She mumbled sitting up, coughing slightly, as Allen was asleep, his head resting on his arms, as he gripped her hand. "A-Allen... Gomen." He slowly lifted his head and looked at her smiling softly.

"Why? There is no need to be sorry, Onee-san." He smiled and stood up as Kanda walked in and looked at the two, Allen glared at him.

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen. BaKanda"

"Cross is here." Kanda totally ignored his retaliation to the name and closed the door after mumbling. "He wants to know about what happened."

Cynthia climbed out of the bed, then headed downstairs with Allen to Cross.

* * *

Translation: Portuguese (Tyki's home tongue.)

_Tyki speaking:_

Garota estúpida. | Stupid girl.

Então você assume... Eu mexeu com seus sentimentos. | So you assume ... I messed with your feelings.

Apenas acalmar, porra! | Just calm the fuck down!

Você é, de longe, a única uno eu realmente deseja manter. | You are, by far, the only one I really want to keep. _(Remember the chapter called 'Tyki's Secret' the last sentence)_

Eu Te amo | I love you.

_Cynthia's speaking:_

Você não escuta ninguém...! | You do not listen to anyone...!

É como... Eu sou um fardo. | It's like... I am a burden.

Eu Te odeio! Assim, Cai fora! | I hate you! So, fuck off!

Não! Eu realmente odeio você! | No! I really hate you!

Você não deveria ter me salva! | You should not have saved me!

Eu realmente sangrenta amava Leo! Agora eu odeio você! Seu filho da puta! | I really bloody loved Leo! Now I hate you! You son of a bitch!

Porra putinha! | Fucking bitch!

Eu vou lidar com você na mansão, maldito! | I'll deal with you in the mansion, damn!

Eu Te odeio | I hate you


	18. Final Preps Cyn's Brithday Tomorrow

**_Title: _**_Exorcist Noah Family Love  
_**_Rating:_**_ M  
_**_Pairing:_**_ Tyki x Cynthia | Leo x Cynthia  
_**_Chapter:_**_ Final Preps. Cyn's Brithday. Tomorrow  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note: **There is much. Just Cross handing out the rest of the Invertaitions, that he was given, but Kanda. The other Noah's preparing the last bits for the party. And Cynthia's surprise from Wisely and Cyril arrives at the last minute. (It maybe be a short Chapter.) There will mostly be singing in this chapter, hence for Cyn's practice, for the party.

**_Songs for this chapter: _**_Toume no Kagi, Kagami and A Vampires Lullaby._

_• Princess Charleston _- Preparing and Practicing with Allen, in Leo's music room. -

_• Skip Turn Step_ - Preparing and Practicing with Allen, in Leo's music room. - _ www. youtube watch ?v=lSU50iwFlxg_

_• Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango_ - Preparing and Practicing with Allen, in Leo's music room. - _ www. youtube watch ?v=4-iPIyS84bE_

_• Musician_ - Preparing and Practicing with Allen, in Leo's music room. -

_• The Doll House_ - Preparing and Practicing with Allen, in Leo's music room. -

• _Kagami_ - Preparing and Practicing with Allen, in Leo's music room. -

They are all by Kanon Wakeshima. Except Musician. (Ill try and find the others another time.)

* * *

Cross sat in the main room of the cottage before, the rest walked downstairs and entered the room. Allen and Cynthia trembling a little as, she still rubbed her neck slightly. Tyki and Mimi were on the otherside of the room away from Cross, while Leo and Naiomi sat opposite him, and everyone held the same type of envelope that he had given to Allen. He looked round at the siblings and pointed towards the room at the end of the corridor, which they soon walked to, Cyn opened the door as the both blinked staring at the piano, and sighed with a small chuckle. Straight away Allen sat down and lifted the case, as Cynthia stood there gulping a little.

"What first Onee-san?"

"Uhh... A-any." He looked at her as she trembled slightly, and closed the door. He knew his sister was stage fright when singing, so he wasn't going to complain, though either way, the others would still hear her voice.

"Okay, how about this one?"

Allen slowly started to play a song as she chuckled and the others went quiet, while Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee stood in the hallway. The sounds was chirpy and happy, with a bit of eeireness to it. She stood there as the intro played and smiled, taking a deep breath and exhaling it. As Cross sat there and smiled while Mimi watched the rain pour outside. Soon as she started singing, after every line, Kanda stood there translating it to English for the others.

_**Ringo no doku wa**  
_"The apple's poison"  
**_chiisana ha katashi ga ubai_**,  
"is snatched away by a small bite mark,"  
_**shoujo no uso wa**  
_"as the maiden's deception"  
**_bansan no seki de nemuru_**.  
"falls into a slumber in the dinner chair."

_**Nanatsu no ai mo**_,  
"Be it the love from the seven,"  
_**ouji no KISU mo**_,  
"or the kiss from the prince,"  
_**saigo ni wa subete**_  
"in the end, all of them will"  
_**shiroi hada ni tokeru.**__**  
**_"just melt away on her snow-white skin."

Lenalee and Lavi both turned to Kanda as he 'che'd' and Cross frowned a little. "It's like the fairy tale Snow White." Lenalee mumbled as Cross nodded.

"It's based on that fairy tale Lenalee" Tyki muttered standing near Mimi. "It's her song."

They turned back when they heard her singing again.

**_Kagami, kagami_**  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,"  
**_watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu_**.  
"unveil my unsightly heart."  
**_Kagami yo kagami, kono yo de ichiban utsukushii no wa dare?_ **  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in the land is the fairest of all?"

Allen held back his thoughts, he knew it was her song, and he hated it but, he wanted her to sing it. None of the others knew about this song, but Tyki, herself and himself. Lenalee and Lavi both stood there their eyes full of shock. As Cross trembled a little while Tyki turned to look out of the window, Leo sat there frowning, with Naiomi next to him, looking round at everyone's expressions. Kanda even he was a little sad from the song. Not even he could bare to think how Allen was feeling, he had to play the song, and listen to his sister sing it, in the same room.

**_Tetsu no BUUTSU de,_**  
"Wearing their iron boots,"  
**_odori tsuzuke._**  
"they keep on dancing."  
**_Saigo ni wa subete_**  
"In the end, everything will"  
**_kuro...ku y-yakarete s-shimau_****_._**  
"just be burned away."

They both stopped as Cynthia trembled slightly, Allen lifted his hands from the keys and Kanda stopped translating, as his sister continued to sing.

**_Kagami, kagami_**  
**_watashi no kareta kokoro wo utsusu_**.  
**_Kagami yo kagami, kudakete hibiku naiki oto wa dare?_**  
**_Kagami, kagami_**  
**_watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu_**.  
**_Kagami yo kagami, kono yo de ichiban utsukushii no wa dare?_ **

"That last verse... Her childhood. Did Allen ever tell you what happened before meeting Cross?" Tyki as as they looked at him. "I know... First class."

"What happened to... Them?" Lenalee muttered.

"Their village... Was... Burnt down by Akuma." Leo gritted his teeth as Naiomi looked at the man. "Ever since. Cynthia.. Clung to Road like Glue. She lost Allen that day." Tyki looked at Leo as he frowned. "I'm sure... Leo knows what happened before they were at the village. Because, they must have mentioned it at least once. How they were abandoned... And disrespected... Hmm?"

"Tyki!" He turned to Mimi as she gave him a stern and serious look. "Cynthia would kill you if she found out about you telling them."

Allen walked out of the room to the room and looked at them curiously.

"Whats... Going on?"

"Nothing... Allen." Lavi muttered as Allen nodded and looked at Cross.

"Cynthia... Wants you... Master."

Cross sighed and stood up, walking to the room Allen following him, glancing back at the others as Kanda glanced at him, Allen smiled his innocent clownish smiled, making Kanda growl slightly and turn his head. He closed the door as Lenalee glanced at Kanda.

"So... Allen-kun and Kanda-san...?" The others turned towards the green haired girl as Kanda stood there not saying anything. "Who would've thought... Two people who hate eachother so much... Would be together secretly."

"There is nothing between us."

"Not what we heard." Lenalee muttered as Kanda looked at her shocked a little. "I was surprised... When Cynthia told me about Allen-kun... But to think. It was Kanda as well." Lavi looked at them before grinning and the two of them whispered to each other, which was starting to piss Kanda off a little as the other four stared at them confused, before they heard Cross shout Allen's name.

"Wha! Wait... Cross, it's not that bad!"

"Be quiet Cynthia."

Allen stood there trembling a little and gulped, as Tim tried to help Cynthia calm the red haired general down, and to prevent him from attacking Allen. Cross on the other hand was completely furious with Allen, to the extent that he could kill him, just because of the fact that he had been with Kanda, in bed. Straight away after hearing the screaming and shouting, the trio was soon intruppted by the door slamming open, and the two boys standing. Cynthia turned her gaze to the duo, as Kanda and Lavi glared at the trio, just to be met by Cross' death glare, which was actually aiming at Kanda, making him gulp and tremble slightly but not much, yet Lavi stood there in fear of the glare, that he was looking at. Even if it wasn't meant for the little red haired of the duo, it still made him flinch.  
The aura around the five got intense, when Allen poked his head to the side, copying his sister, and chuckled nervously, as well as sweat-dropping, plus his trembles of fear, from his Master's reaction, of the news they both had told him. Cynthia sighed, and started to get really irritated by Cross' childish behaviour over something so irrelevent to his visit, that she moved away from him, and growled, watching him fall to the ground, Kanda, Lavi and Allen stared at the pissed off Cynthia, who had just kicked the General to the ground. Once he had hit the ground Tim flew over to him to see if he was okay, as he groaned quietly, and lifted his gaze to the white-haired girl before him.

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Cyn glared at the red haired exorcist/magician, as he glared back at her. "So what if he is like that... I kissed Road, licked Lenalee. I also pissed around with Mimi. Who fucking gives a toss, or even cares!"

"Onee-san..." Allen mumbled slightly shocked, at her sudden outburst, as Tyki, Mimi and Lenalee, both ran to the room, entering the large area, staring at the two, who were glaring at each other. Leo and Naiomi stayed put in the main room not wanting to get involved, though Leo was more concerened about what Tyki had said, before they were inturuppted by Mimi and then Allen.

"I mean seriously... No one is perfect, and we all have our differences... So... Why would you even care about what gender a person is attracted to?" She crouched down in front of Cross as he frowned. "To be honest. No one is going to care. I dont.. If he is happy... I couldn't give a fuck if he is attracted to animals more than humans." She held her hand out, as he took it, as she helped him up. "In the end he is my brother. He is your student. We shouldn't care about the minor things. Just the major parts in life. Okay. Crossie~" She smiled sweetly.

"Onee-san!" She was soon pushed into the general as Allen hugged her and squealed as the three of them were on the ground. They all stood there shocked at Cynthia's speech, before sweat-dropping, at Allen's actions to her speech.

"There's... S-something digging into m-my spine." Cross muttered.

"Th..at would be... T-tim."

Allen sat up as Cynthia lifted herslef up from the man, as he sat up to reveal a squished Timcanpy beneath him. "Tim!" Allen scooped the golden golem up, and hugged him close, before looking at him, as the wings of the golem, twitched a little, and Allen smiled, along with Cross sighed and Cyn facepalming, and the rest sighing.

"Now... That's sorted... GET OUT! I NEED TO BE PRACTICING!" Cynthia glared at them all as they scrambled out of the room, and Cross slowly walked behind them, and turned to say something, but received a door to his face. Allen soon sat back on the stool in front of the keys, while his sister calmed herself down.

* * *

Mimi stood staring at the rain again before turning to Tyki. "Ne, Tyki-sama... Did the Earl, request this so they could finish the final preperations for the party tomorrow?" She smiled as Tyki nodded, and the rest looked over at them.

It felt weird for the exorcists. Peacefully, being in the same room with a Noah and an Akuma, and not even starting any arguments or fights. Odd really. But they all sat there and just enjoyed the sound from the music room, of Cynthia singing and Allen playing the piano, preparing for tomorrow.

"We cant let Cynthia know... She thinks it's just some random party she was invited to." Tyki mumbled as Cross knew what to finish of the sentence he was making

"Allen thinks that as well. His invertation was different to the rest, because we didn't want him to know that he was being invited to his sisters birthday party, and we knew he would probably question Cynthia about it all."

They nodded and soon Lavi smiled as Kanda smirked and Lenalee giggled, at the new tune that was being emitted from the room. "Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango" Lenalee muttered remembering when she first heard Cynthia sing it. Allen sang it in English, while Cyn sang it in Japanese.

**_Suki yo suki yo_**,  
"I like it, I like it,"  
**_kore wa mou unmei yo_**  
"Fate has already"  
**_sadamerareta_**  
"Decided that."  
**_Kami-sama no itazura yo_**  
"The mischeif of God"  
**_iwazumogana_**,  
"is best left unsaid,"  
**_anata nara wakaru desho_**  
"but you already understood that, didn't you?"  
**_Gotaku wa ii wa_**,  
"It's fine to talk like that,"  
**_PURATONIKKU na aijou yo_**.  
"With this platonic affection."

_**Hora IMEEJI shite**_  
"Hey, having this image "  
_**makkuroi ooki na omeme**_  
"completely black, with these large, cute eyes"  
_**donna neiru ga ichiban niau no?**_  
"what kind of color is the best match?"  
**_Omimi wo tateru_****_._**  
"My ears are pricked."

Allen laughed and as she smiled and Cross sighed when Lavi and Lenalee started to act like cats and Kanda smiled a little.

**PAARU no shiretsu wo nozokasete**  
"Just look at my line of pearl-like teeth"  
**nekoze de yubi hawasu PIANISUTO**  
"stooping, the Pianist's fingers creep"  
**kanaderu oto ni namiutsu kenami**  
"the sound falling like waves on my fur"  
**karadajuu ga shibiredasu**  
"it makes me go numb inside"

They all giggled and Lavi and Lenalee, as well as Allen and Cynthia all together they shouted/sang "Nyao!" as Lenalee and Lavi bursted into laughter, Allen and Cynthia chuckled, and continued to sing the song.

_**watashi no tame ni TANGO hiite**_,  
"playing a tango just for me,"  
_**aishiteru senzoku PIANISUTO**_.  
"the Pianist is mine alone."  
_**Toki ga sugiru no mo wasurete shimau**_  
"Let's lose track of the time"  
_**himitsu no yoru no KONSAATO**_.  
"For our secret concert tonight."

She took a breath and sighed quietly before beinging to sing again, after the little insturmental section.

**_Hora RIPIITO shite_**  
"Hey, just repeating"  
_**SUTAKKAATO wa kakushita tsume de**_.  
"these staccato notes to hide."  
_**donna waon mo zeitaku na DIN****A****A?**_  
"What kind of chord will our extravagant dinner be?"  
_**Shippo wo tateru.  
**_"My tail curls up."

_**PAARU no shiretsu wo nozokasete**_  
"Just look at my line of pearl-like teeth"  
_**nekoze de yubi hawasu PIANISUTO**_  
"stooping, the Pianist's fingers creep"  
_**kanaderu oto ni namiutsu kenami**_  
"The sound falling like waves on my fur"  
_**karadajuu ga shibiredasu**_  
"It makes me go numb inside"

They both sang the neck part, lifting there hands as they meow'd, "Nyao!" Straight away Allen went back to playing, as she continued singing the course of the song, that was the ending of the song.

_**anata wa shiranakute mo ii no**_  
"It's alright if you don't know what I mean;"  
_**watashi wa shosen tada no kuroneko**_  
"After all, I'm simply a black cat."  
_**kotoba ja nai kaiwa wo tanoshimu**_  
"I enjoy our wordless conversations,"  
_**futari no yoru no KONSAATO**_  
"Our concert for two tonight"  
_**futari no yoru no KONSAATO**_  
"Our concert for two tonight."

Cynthia ran out of the room to fetch Lenalee and smiled at her grabbing her wrist as well as Mimi, and dragged them to the piano room without an explination at all, as she looked and nodded as he nodded back to her and started to play the song that was known as 'Princess Charleston' based of the american song called 'Charleston' just a japanese version by a different person, and instead of a piano like it mother song was created with this one was done with a cello, though Allen was going to play in on piano.

"Just follow my lead okay." Cynthia smiled as the girls nodded. As the intro continued. Soon as the intro finished, Cynthia started to sing, and pointed at her feet, to tell the girls to copy her movements.

_"Aa! Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa, demo oshare ya renai tanoshimu dake demo ii wake yo, Nee! Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa, dakedo sonna no yappari ii wake yo."_

It was good that the room was large, it helped out with the dance rehursles. Kanda and Lavi would sneak into the room and stand behind Allen, watching the three of them and smiled, as they giggled.

_"Aa! Mou onna no ko nante yaritakunai wa, demo iya na koto narubeku ganbaru dake demo ii wake yo, Nee! Mou onna no ko nante yaritakunai wa, dakedo sonna no yappari ii wake yo."_

The three of them, did the Charleston dance, and giggled having fun, Allen smiled, seeing Lenalee have fun with his sister even though, they really hated each other, and to top the happiness off, Mimi was there dancing with them.

_"Datte mahou ga wakereba KABOCHA no basha suru, maboroshi nandesho? Sore ni yamaoku no koya de shichijin no sewa wo, saserarerundesho? Sonna no taerarenai! ROMANSU ja nai! Tsukareru mae oki tobashite hoshii wa!"_

The girls put there right foot in front of their left, and then, brang it back to their left, flicking the foot up, span around and brought their left foot back, after they finished spinning, bringing it back to their right, flicking it up. Then the moved to the left crossing their feet over eachother, in a criss cross form, sticking their left arm, and bring it in front off them, sliding it down their right arms, but instead of Cynthia sticking her left arm out she stuck her right arm out and brang it down her left, facing the right as Lenalee and Mimi faced their left. They repeated the same thing, but swapped around and went in the opposite direction to how they did in the first place.

_"Yume wo mitatte, genjitsu wa tooi, sorenari no koi ga shitai! Kuuzenzetsugo no SHOWTIME, HIROIN wa girls only!"_

They stretched their arms out, and shook them bring them, before moving to the side, clicking there fingers once, clapping them, and then turning around and repeating the first process of bring their right foot in front, then bringin it back, flicking their leg upwards, but kicked their left leg back bringing it forwards and skipping, two steps forward. Then stretched their arms out shaking them, while bringing them forwards, moving to the right, clicking their fingers once, clapping, turning and brought their left foot forward, then back with the flick, just to kick their right foot back and step backwards two steps and turn around.

"Kikazatta tte, egao ga nakucha, motto zeitaku ga shitai! Datte atashi wa onna no ko da mon!"

They were soon accompanied by Cross and Tyki, as they stood their watching them, all were shocked at how, Cynthia could dance, as well as sing at the same time, and how Lenalee and Mimi were keeping up with the girl, learning the steps of the dance that was to be performed tomorrow by them inculuding Cynthia's surprise guest. Who was probably being taught the dance by Lulubell right now, ready for tomorrow.

_"Aa! Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa, demo oshare ya renai tanoshimu dake demo ii wake yo, Nee! Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa, dakedo sonna no yappari ii wake yo."_

Allen looked at them as the repeated the first stage of the dance, for the course of the song. Then the second stage, with a few extra new movements each time in both stages creating the third and fourth stages of the dance.

_"Datte mahou ni kakareba hyaku nen ijou mo nemutta mama de, sore ni utagoe torarete saigo ni jibun ga umi no awadashi. Sonna no yurusarenai! HAPPY END ja nai! Fuon na ketsumatsu habuite hoshii wa!" _

She smiled and span around, when she stopped, Lenalee and Mimi span around, as Cynthia, stretched out her right leg, dragging it back, when the stopped spinning, and stretched her left leg out as they stretched their right out, once they finished copying Cynthia, the went back to the first part of the dance. The girls put there right foot in front of their left, and then, brang it back to their left, flicking the foot up, span around and brought their left foot back, after they finished spinning, bringing it back to their right, flicking it up, for the little instrumental bit.

After the music slowled down, and became calmer as Cynthia stopped. Sticking her arm out, and moved it back like a wave singing a little bringing it back to her hand that was against her chest. _"__Yume otta tte, genjitsu wa tooi, sorenari no koi wa doko?"_ Then shook her head _"__Kuuzenzetsugo no SHOWTIME"_ She smiled as the tune picked up the pace, and became a bit jumpy but still fluent and soft.

_"HIROIN wa girls only! girls only!"_

Then the moved to the left crossing their feet over eachother, in a criss cross form, sticking their left arm, and bring it in front off them, sliding it down their right arms, but instead of Cynthia sticking her left arm out she stuck her right arm out and brang it down her left, facing the right as Lenalee and Mimi faced their left. They repeated the same thing, but swapped around and went in the opposite direction to how they did in the first place. They stretched their arms out, and shook them bring them, before moving to the side, clicking there fingers once, clapping them, and then turning around and repeating the first process of bring their right foot in front, then bringin it back, flicking their leg upwards, but kicked their left leg back bringing it forwards and skipping, two steps forward.

_"Yume wo mitatte, genjitsu wa tooi, tobikiri no koi ga shitai! Datte atashi wa, shinu made isshou, onna no ko da mon!"_

The three of them stuck their arm out after the two step skip forward, and moved it back like a wave singing a little bringing it back to her hand that was against her chest. As Cyn made a small _'Ahh ah ahh' _tune when the tune jumped a bit at the end and faded.

Lenalee and Mimi looked at each other and then at Cynthia as she sighed and went to get a glass of water. She wondered why the Earl was making her do that song, he knew it took a lot of energy for her to sing and dance at the same time, especially at a face pace like that song was. The three girls knew this was going to be a long night, because Allen had two more songs to go that were similar to that one.


End file.
